Sexo, Drogas e Kunoichi Paradise
by liv.darkladie
Summary: 5 garotas são stripers e numa noite fazem uma festa onde conhecem 5 garotos, todos eles acabam ficando, e no dia seguinte todos entram na mesma faculdade! O que eles farão para recuperar as garotas? Haha! Cap12 finalmente a verdade vem a tona!
1. Dançarinas, Despedida de Solteiro?

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, o que pertence aqui são: A boate, as bebidas, as drogas, as roupas e... o fusca!

**Nota da autora:** esse capítulo foi revisado, pois ao passar a fic para o espanhol me deparei com uma série de errinhos bobos e básicos, mas creio que mesmo com essa revisão ele ainda não está perfeito, mas acho que já da pra ler bem...

**Cap.01: Dançarinas?? Despedida de Solteiro??**

- Alô -atendeu o telefone, Shizune, secretária de Tsunade, a dona da boate mais famosa da cidade o "Kunoichi´s Paradise", que estava sentada atrás de uma mesa dentro de uma pequena sala, onde haviam duas portas uma em cada lateral e a sua frente duas cadeiras(típica sala de secretária).

- Oh sim, quer contratar nossas dançarinas para uma festa de despedida de solteiro... mmm para qual noite?

- Ah! Hoje! Está meio em cima da hora, não?

- Bom já que estão dispostos a pagar esta quantia... posso dar um jeito, mas creio que só tenho dançarinas mesmo, se é que me entende...

- Tudo bem então?

- Será uma espécie de "Baile de Máscaras", para que seus convidados fiquem em segredo? - Shizune fez uma pausa – oh, sim tudo bem as meninas também não querem ser reconhecidas...pode passar o endereço e o horário, elas estarão lá, mas eu repito elas são apenas dançarinas, acho melhor não tentarem nada... Até mais.

Tsunade entrou pela porta com uma cara horrível.

- Tsunade-sama está tudo bem?

- Oh sim, Shizune, acho que ontem me excedi um pouco no sake...

- "Ontem, antes de ontem, antes de antes de ontem..." - pensou Shizune com uma gota na cabeça. u.u"

- Então alguém me ligou? - perguntou Tsunade com voz de sono

- Sim, um homem querendo contratar dançarinas para a festa de despedida de solteiro de um amigo.

- E quando vai ser?

- Hoje.

- Hoje, hoje é... – fez uma cara interrogação

- Sábado – completou a secretária.

- Sábado - pensou um pouco – bem em cima da hora e justo no nosso dia mais movimentado, ou seja, não podemos mandar nenhuma das que fazem serviços extra...quais vamos mandar?

- Pensando nisso, eu escolhi a equipe Delta(uh sei q vai ficar meio FBI, CIA, mais naum achei nome melhor).

- já avisou aos clientes que elas são apenas dançarinas, né?

- Sim, sim e ele me garantiu que não vão tentar nada, é só pra dançar mesmo, porém... - Shizune parou de falar colocando uma mão no queixo e fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Porém... - falou Tsunade rodando a mão direita, dando sinal para ela continuar.

- Porém ele disse que vai ser uma festa de máscaras, achei muito estranho esse pedido...

- Que isso, não se preocupe, eles só querem apenas manter a identidade em segredo, típico para homens casados... mas mesmo se tentarem algo, elas sabem se defender muito bem!

- Realmente a senhora tem razão, vou ligar agora mesmo para a casa das meninas. - disse Shizune pegando o telefone e discando um número.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa das meninas...

- Alô – atendeu ao telefone uma jovem morena, com olhos castanhos e com o cabelo preso em dois coques.

- Sim, ola Shizune-san.

- O que!? dançar em uma festa, que dia?

- Hum, hoje, vai ficar meio corrido...- disse pensando, até que Shizune completou – mas por tudo isso vai valer a pena... e também isso quer dizer que dessa vez não vai ser na boate... espero que tenha avisado, que agente só dança, nada desses trabalhinhos extra!

- Vai ser num apartamento...e de garotas só teremos nós! - disse fazendo uma cara de desconfiada

- Tudo bem eu aviso as outras - ao dizer isso desligou o telefone e olhou o relógio, era meio-dia, Ino, Sakura e Temari estavam dormindo, Hinata estava preparando o almoço.

- Hinata, como vai o almoço? - perguntou para a garota na cozinha.

- Já está pronto, Tenten-chan – ouviu uma voz calma e baixa.

- Então vou chamar as belas adormecidas e já volto.

Tenten foi em direção a um quarto, nele haviam duas camas de solteiro, as duas estavam ocupadas, e entre as duas camas havia uma janela e um criado-mudo e, em cima deste, um rádio-relógio e um abajur; ao lado da cama direita havia um gurda-roupa, e ao lado da cama esquerda uma porta que levava a um banheiro, toda a mobilia era de cor creme e as paredes e o teto do quarto eram metade azul(lado direito) e metade rosa(lado esquerdo).

- Ino, Sakura! - gritou com a intenção de despertar as garotas – acordem, o almoço já está pronto!

Após alguns segundos conseguimos ver, os dois corpos se movendo lentamente. A primeira a sentar na cama e encarar a amiga é uma jovem de belos olhos verdes, que lembram duas enormes esmeraldas, cabelos na altura dos ombros, chamando atenção principalmente por sua exótica cor: rosa.

O outro corpo também começa a mover-se sentando-se com uma cara de poucos amigos, esta tinha os olhos da cor do céu, e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, exceto por uma mecha que cobria parte de seu rosto, provavelmente todas as madeixas eram incrivelmente lisas. Ela estava com uma cara péssima:

- Aff, Tenten, por que está me acordando, é muito cedo!

Sakura sorriu e em seguida se levantou da cama, dizendo:

- O que foi Ino-porquinha?...você só dançou três músicas ontem...não é possível estar tão cansada...tinha que ser folgada mesmo. -zombou

- Aff, Testuda, dancei só três músicas, mas passei o resto da noite fugindo do Chouji e do Kimimaru, putz! Como aqueles caras são persistentes!!

- Isso é mesmo -disse Sakura suspirando- ontem o Lee e o Itachi me perseguiram a noite toda!

Tenten olhou de uma para a outra, ambas apresentavam um semblante cansado, sorriu.

- Ainda bem que ontem eu e a Hinata estávamos de folga, pelo jeito estava bem animado.

- Não seja por isso, o Shino perguntou de você... - disse Sakura

- E o Kiba-kun perguntou da Hinata... - completou Ino, ainda de mal humor

- Bom, eu vou indo chamar a Temari, e vocês acho melhor tomarem um banho, estão horríveis! -ao dizer isso deixou o quarto rapidamente, evitando assim ser atacada pelos travesseiros voadores, que atingiram a porta.

Tenten andou calmamente pelo pequeno corredor do apartamento, que tinha 3 portas, primeira era a do seu próprio quarto, o qual dividia com Hinata, ele era idêntico ao de Sakura e Ino, exceto pelas cores, os móveis eram mogno e o quarto era metade verde e metade perolado(quase o mesmo dos olhos da Hyuuga).

A segunda porta, da qual Tenten acabou de sair levava ao local descrito anteriormente, o quarto de Sakura com Ino.

Tenten abriu a porta lentamente, revelando assim um cômodo um pouco maior que os outros, no qual tinha apenas uma cama, de casal. Tinha um guarda-roupa marrom ao lado direito da cama, e ao lado deste tinha uma porta, a do banheiro. Ao lado esquerdo da cama tinha uma porta de vidro que levava a uma varanda, não muito grande.

Aquele com certeza era o principal quarto do apê e pertencia a Sabaku no Temari, a dona da casa e responsável por todas, ela tem 24(mais jura que tem 22), as outras tem 18 exceto exceto Tenten que completou 19 na semana passada.

Temari tinha cabelos loiros, não tão claros quanto os de Ino e não tão lisos, caiam até a altura dos ombros, e ela sempre os dividia em quatro pequenas maria chiquinhas, tinha acabado se formar professora, e por incrível que pareça, já tinha emprego, tudo graças aos seus aman...quer dizer contactos, o seu ex-amizade colorida era neto de um professor que ia se aposentar e ela não desistiu até faze-lo convencer o avô a indica-la para o cargo, depois disso ela o deixou. Diziam que ela não conseguia ficar com um homem por mais de uma semana e após tirar tudo o que ele tinha, o abandonava(cruel). Da sua família, só se sabia que tinha dois irmãos Kankurou, de 27 anos, que estava preso por tráfico, e um outro, que ela nunca disse o nome, apenas se referia a ele como seu pequeno irmãozinho, fazendo as outras pensarem que ele tinha uns 10 anos, mas de fato não era bem assim... trabalha na boate para juntar dinheiro para sustentar seu irmãozinho e para pagar a fiança de Kankurou.

Mitsashi Tenten, veio da China para estudar, sempre alegre, adora acordar cedo, o que as vezes não é possível já que seu trabalho é noturno. Seus cabelos chocolate vem até o meio das costas, mas como não gosta disso sempre os deixa presos em dois coques, ia começar a faculdade. Seus relacionamentos amorosos iam de mal a pior, pois seu ultimo namorado Shino, era muito chato, já que não falava nada, e grudento, e mesmo após o fim do relacionamento não parava de persegui-la. Sua família estava estava toda na China e eram muito pobres, deram todas as economias a sua única filha(na China tem controle de natalidade), na esperança dela ter um futuro melhor...trabalha na boate para pagar seus estudos e mandar o resto do dinheiro para a família.

Hyuuga Hinata, morava no bairro mais rico da cidade, mas brigou com seu pai e fugiu de casa, é muito tímida, não fala muito, adora cozinhar, seus cabelos são preto-azulados e bem lisos, chegam a altura dos ombros, seus olhos são de um perolado bem exótico, característico de sua família. Já que agora podia escolher como levar a sua vida, decidiu ir para a faculdade. Seus relacionamentos amorosos são praticamente inexistentes, já que nunca teve um namorado, era perseguida constantemente por um garoto chamado Kiba, ele era muito insistente fora que, era um viciado em êxtase e é claro tinha tara por cachorros, na primeira vez que conversaram, quando ele pagou uma dança, não cansou até mostrar todas as fotos de seu cachorro: Akamaru, Hinata desde então foge do menino. Seus pais viajaram logo após a sua fuga, pensaram que ia voltar quando sentisse fome, mas não foi bem o caso, ela apenas ligou avisando que estava bem e que não iria voltar, então uma das empresas da família, na Inglaterra, começou a ter problemas obrigando-os a viajar para resolver os problemas, deixando para sua filha uma quantia no cartão de crédito para que ela possa se manter(mal sabe ele que a filhinha já tem um emprego)...Trabalha na boate pois quer se sentir livre e quando coloca a máscara sente que perde toda a vergonha, se transformando em outra pessoa totalmente diferente.

Haruno Sakura, vivia em um orfanato até ser adotada, é muito extravagante, está sempre de bom humor, é a melhor amiga de Ino e adora dançar. Tinha acabado o colegial em um colégio público e como é muito inteligente ganhou uma bolsa na faculdade. Seus relacionamentos são bem movimentados, pois nunca teve um namorado sério, era constantemente perseguida pelos rapazes, principalmente: Rock Lee, outro viciado em êxtase, e Uchiha Itachi, principal contato entre traficantes e viciados. Sua família havia morrido num acidente de carro quando ela tinha apenas 4 anos, foi morar num orfanato. Mas logo depois foi adotada por Tsunade, na época uma famosa dançarina, ela nunca obrigou Sakura a dançar, apenas a ensinou, assim desenvolveu um gosto especial pela dança...trabalha na boate pois gosta de dançar e ajuda a sua professora Tsunade.

Yamanaka Ino, morava nas ruas antes de ser adotada, é bem animada, seus hobbies são falar alto e mandar nos outros(nesse ultimo quesito só é vencida por Temari), quando está brava, sai de baixo. Acabou o colegial na mesma escola da Sakura(é as duas são antigas companheiras), e decidiu fazer o vestibular com a mesma, e por pura sorte caíram na mesma classe, resultado: colou a prova inteira e também ganhou a bolsa pra faculdade. Seus relacionamentos são muito corridos, nunca se contenta com um cara só, mas alguns nunca a deixam em paz como Chouji, um comilão, e Kimimaru, um viciado em cocaína. Foi abandonada por sua mãe e criada em um orfanato, porém fugiu de lá com 5 anos e viveu nas ruas até completar 7, quando encontrou uma garotinha que começou a brincar com ela, essa garotinha tinha a sua idade e cabelos rosas, surpresa: se chamava Sakura, Tsunade conheceu a amiga de sua aprendiz e resolveu adota-la também, ensinando-a também a dançar...trabalha na boate pois adora uma garrafa de uma boa bebida e deixar os homens a seus pés...

(Bom depois dessas descrições improvisadas, voltamos ao quarto)

Tenten se aproximou da cama e viu um corpo deitado de barriga pra baixo em sono pesado, colocou a mão no ombro da garota e sacudiu levemente dizendo:

- Temari, está na hora de levantar -disse, seu tom de voz era normal, sabia que Temari odiava que berrassem nos seus ouvidos, e ninguém merecia ver ela brava em pleno sábado, Temari deu um murmúrio e se remexeu na cama- vamos Temari-sensei hoje você tem uma festa particular a fazer.

Ao ouvir sobre a festa a loira, abriu os olhos e se levantou de um pulo, sentando na cama e olhando pra Tenten.

- Festa? Hoje? Quando? Onde? Como? Por que? - disse incrédula

- É, Shizune-san acabou de marcar, parece que os caras tinham contratado outras garotas, mas elas cancelaram, então ligaram pra gente, e querida, pelo preço que vão pagar...eu ficava sem dormir o mês todo! - dando um tapinha nas costas da amiga – agora vai se arrumar o almoço já tá na mesa!

Tenten saiu do quarto indo em direção a cozinha, onde as três já se encontravam sentadas na mesa, a cozinha era bem grande, no centro havia uma mesa de mármore redonda branca, como todos os outros moveis do cômodo. Tenten sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Sakura, que discutia alguma coisa inútil com Ino.

Hinata colocou um prato na frente de cada cadeira e pegou uma fumegante panela com sopa do fogão e a colocou no centro da mesa, a jovem de cabelos castanhos ao ouvir seu estomago roncar resolveu se servir, Ino e Sakura pararam de brigar e foram as próximas e por fim Hinata, que perguntou timidamente:

- Tenten-chan e a Temari-san?

- Eu já estou aqui! - ouviu-se uma voz decidida.

Temari caminhou rapidamente se sentou e se serviu, um silêncio se instalou no local, e a loira resolveu quebra-lo.

- Tenten, conte essa história da festa direito.

- O queeee! Feeeesta, que feeeeesta? - disseram Ino e Sakura em uníssono

Tenten suspirou e contou sobre o telefonema de Shizune e tudo mas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa dos meninos...

- Hai, hai ero-senin -gritava um menino loiro escandalosamente – o que ela disse, elas vão vir?

- Calma Naruto, elas vão vir sim, por uma quantia daquelas, quem não viria, ainda mais as empregas da Tsunade velhota... -respondeu o homem de cabelos grisalhos dando uma gargalhada.

- Hey velho, só não entendi uma coisa, por que você inventou essa história de "Baile de Máscaras"? -perguntou um rapaz de cabelos preto azulados e olhos cor de ônix.

- Provavelmente -começou outro rapaz, de longos cabelos e olhos perolados – ele pretende fazer algo ilegal na festa e caso apareça a polícia, fique mais fácil pra ele fugir...

- Ooooooohhhhhh -disse Naruto ao ouvir a explicação- nunca pensei que o ero-senin fosse tão inteligente!

- Pra essas coisas ele é -respondeu um ruivo com cara de mal-humorado segurando uma garrafa de vodka.

- Velho que só pensa em si mesmo...- disseram todos, menos um que dormia tranquilamente no sofá, totalmente largado.

Todos os seis estavam na sala, onde tinham dois sofás azul-escuro e uma poltrona da mesma cor, uma mesinha de centro marrom, e uma TV 39'. Ao lado do sofá maior tinha uma mesinha, onde ficava o telefone que Jiraya acabou de desligar, estavam sentados nesse sofá: Jiraya, Naruto e Shikamaru, que dormia(como sempre u.u"), no menor estavam Sasuke e Neji e na poltrona, ainda com a garrafa, estava Gaara.

Jiraya, o responsável pelos jovens, levantou-se e disse:

- Então, vamos comer! Hum – murmurou pensativo – de quem é a vez de pagar a conta da lanchonete?

- Eu já paguei ontem – disse Sasuke dando de ombros.

- Antes de ontem – disse Neji.

- Terça já paguei – dessa vez foi Gaara, sem emoção, tomando um gole da garrafa.

- Então só falta o Shika... - começou Naruto alegre mas foi interrompido pelo mesmo.

- Nem vem, você sabe que é a sua vez e eu já paguei quarta – disse acendendo um cigarro

Naruto fez uma cara de derrotado, tirando a carteira de sapinho(que eu achu super fofa)do bolso.

- Então vamos logo – disse Jiraya tirando a carteira das mãos do loiro, e saindo pela porta.

Pouco a poco foram saindo...

Nara Shikamaru, foi expulso de casa por ser um inútil, tem 21 anos e adora dormir e fumar. Como não faz nada da vida sua mãe o obrigou a fazer o vestibular da faculdade(putz ainda não arranjei um nome, hum, hum, deixa me ver, deixa me ver, ah jah sei)faculdade de Konoha(ooooohhhhh \O/) que é uma das melhores do país, dizendo que se ele não passasse iria cortar a sua mesada, ele preferiu não descordar pois "aff, iria ser problemático demais!", e para a surpresa de todos ele passou em primeiro lugar!!!! seus relacionamentos não duram muito tempo pois para ele "mulheres são problemáticas demais", resumindo as única coisas que não são problemáticas para Nara Shikamaru é nº 01: Olhar as nuvens nº 02 Dormir e nº 03 Fumar.

Hyuuga Neji, veio morar com seu tio rico, mas este acabou tendo que viajar, então teve de se arranjar, tem 20 anos e adora ser o inteligente da casa. Como seu tio é muito rico, seus pais o mandaram viver com ele na esperança de arranjar um emprego na empresa. Seu tio vendo tinha potencial, resolveu coloca-lo na faculdade de Konoha. Seus relacionamentos anteriores não duraram muito, as garotas dizem que ele é "calado, fora o fato que se acha de mais!". Quando se mudou para a casa de seu tio ficou totalmente boquiaberto ao descobrir que sua prima Hinata havia "saído", como eles disseram, de casa, Hinata a envergonhada e medrosa Hinata, agora estava em algum lugar no mundo. Mas logo depois disso veio o problema com a empresa na Inglaterra e Hyuuga Hiashi teve que ir viajar, porém antes de ir disse a Neji que mandaria alguma quantia pra ele todo o mês.

Uzumaki Naruto, foi encontrado numa lixeira quando ainda era bebe por Jiraya, tem 19 anos e é super animado pra tudo, adora comer ramem. Foi fazer o vestibular e colou a prova toda, todos ficaram chocados quando descobriram que ele passou, ele trabalha de entregador de ramem para o restaurante do "Ichiraku". Seus relacionamentos são praticamente inexistentes, pois sempre que fica com uma garota ela desaparece misteriosamente (u.u"). Jiraya cuidou dele desde pequeno e por isso Naruto o considera como um pai, apesar de chama-lo de "ero-senin", ele é um escritor falido de livros eróticos, cujo o único leitor assumido é Kakashi, que vai se casar dentro de um mês, ou seja, a festa de despedida solteiro é pra ele.

Uchiha Sasuke, recém saído de um reformatório, tem 19 anos e adora xingar e irritar o Naruto, fora o fato de ser seu melhor amigo. Fez o vestibular apenas para poder se gabar por ter tirado maior nota que Naruto e resolveu entrar na Faculdade(vcs sabem de ond) apenas para irritar o próprio. Seus relacionamentos também são inexistentes, pois após ficar com uma garota quem some misteriosamente é ele (u.u")! No momento trabalha de entregador junto com Naruto. Conhecia Naruto desde os 10 anos e antes de ir para o reformatório, vivia com seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi, que como já disse, é um importante contato entre viciados e traficantes e a sua antiga casa vivia cheia de coisas roubadas, resultado: um belo dia a polícia bate na porta, ele estava sozinho, e prendem ele achando que era o Itachi, passou 5 meses lá, até que Naruto juntou dinheiro e pagou a fiança. Sasuke jurou que se encontrasse seu irmão novamente iria acabar com ele(algumas coisas nunca mudam!).

Sabaku no Gaara, morava num orfanato, tem 19 anos e adora beber, desde perfume até desinfetante, ou seja, desde que tenha álcool ele bebe. Sua irmã conseguiu um emprego de professora na Faculdade e ele então ganhou uma bolsa. Não teve relacionamentos duradouros, pois quando bebe fica incrivelmente possessivo e ciumento. Morava junto com seus dois irmãos, mas quando tinha 17 prenderam Kankurou, Temari tinha ido viajar daí quando voltou: surpresa!!! Ficou lá alguns meses até completar 18, sua irmã que estava terminando a faculdade passou a sustenta-lo, ele realmente não sabe o que ela faz, já que ela diz que é "Baby Sistter", Gaara não acredita, pois a única criança de quem ela realmente gosta é ele, que já não é mais criança. Ele gosta dela como uma mãe, já que seus verdadeiros pais os abandonaram.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na hora da festa...

Dentro do apê dos garotos, onde se encontram trinta homens a espera das dançarinas.

- Mas que saco, onde estão essas mulheres, mas que problemáticas? -perguntou Shika bocejando em seguida.

Como era uma festa de mascaras ele usava uma máscara de urso que cobria todo o rosto, exceto a boca.

- Hey, ero-senin tem certeza que falou a hora certa -gritou Naruto que estava com a máscara da raposa.

- Será que dá pra você calar a boca e parar de perguntar isso! -dessa vez foi Sasuke, que estava com a máscara do tigre.

Naruto estava prestes a começar a discussão mas foi cortado por Neji.

- Aff! Vocês não vão brigar agora, né? - este por sua vez estava com a máscara do zorro, incluindo o chapéu.

- Hey, vocês deveriam beber alguma coisa pra relaxar, como o Gaara está fazendo -disse ero-se...ops, Jiraya, com mascara de sapo, apontando para o garoto sentado na mesa com uma garrafa e um copo, ele estava com uma fantasia de kaiten(ladrão noturno, como o Tuxedo Mask) com direito a cartola e smoken.

- Gezz! o Gaara sempre tá relaxando desse jeito, nem sei como o figado dele aguenta? - disse Shika suspirando e se atirando na cadeira de uma mesa, perto do parede.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No estacionamento do prédio dos jovens...

Um fusquinha roxo estava para chegar, trazendo-as pra festa

- Oh, porquinha, dessa vez você demorou muito já estamos atrasadas -disse Sakura.

- Aff, testuda, quem mandou você sumir com o meu baton! -retrucou Ino

- Xi, já vai começar -murmurou Tenten.

- Nem pensar, caladas as duas ou eu desso o cacete!!! -berrou Temari ao volante, LEVEMENTE irritada.

Ino, Hinata e Sakura estavam no banco de trás, Tenten no banco ao lado de Temari.

- Putz, eu preciso de um cigarro! - disse Temari pegando um e fazendo sinais para que Tenten acendesse.

- Ma-mas vo-você nã-não ti-tinha pa-para-rado? -gaguejou Hinata de medo.

- O que foi Hinata? -perguntou Sakura

- Não é obvio ela tá com medo da Tema! -respondeu Ino

- Fique calma Hinata -disse Temari, com uma voz pacifica, que sempre era utilizada para falar com a Hyuuga, dando uma tragada no cigarro -eu parei, mas é que o cigarro me acalma, daí vou fumar um antes de chegar, só pra não bater no primeiro velho tarado que vier pra cima!

Logo após isso elas chegaram, desceram do carro, todas estavam com sobretudo, para não mostrar a sua roupa de show.

(mas como eu sou uma narradora onisciente(sei lá se eh assim q escreve)coeficiente e exigente, eu sei de tudo e vejo tudo, até o que tem por baixo dos casacos):

Temari estava com as quatro maria-chiquinhas de sempre, e a roupa composta por uma blusinha branca com mangas totalmente colada, e um sutiã preto, na parte de baixo tem uma saia pregada jeans, bem curta mesmo, com uma calcinha preta e uma bota preta de cano longo até o joelho, salto plataforma.

Tenten estava com um vestidinho estilo chinês, vinho com alguns detalhes em verde, que chega até o começo da coxa, mas tem cortes nos dois lados, deixando elas bem expostas, uma bota preta de cano longo, cobrindo um pouco das coxas, com os mesmos coques de sempre.

Hinata estava com seu cabelo solto, usa uma blusinha de zíper, meio rasgada, com pano suficiente apenas para cobrir seu avantajado busto, e aquele sutiã de ferro meia taça que segura e junta tudo(XD). Esta usando também um shortinho jeans que só cobre a bunda, mais pra uma calcinha, e nos pés, uma sandália prata azul de salto fino.

Sakura usava seu cabelo preso em um coque, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos, uma blusa rosa de alcinha bem curta e uma sainha rosa ambos com uma espécie de redinha com purpurina por cima. Usa uma bota de cano curto, também rosa com salto plataforma.

Ino usa uma mini blusa azul com decote em V sem mangas e um short branco e azul, uma bota branca com uns pelinhos na ponta e um salto fino. Seu cabelo estava com uma faixa azul, deixando apenas uma comprida mecha sobre o rosto.

- Pronto, agora peguem suas máscaras -disse Temari com uma caixa na mão.

As garotas sempre dançavam de máscara, até mesmo no bordel, afinal não queriam ser reconhecidas pelas pessoas na rua. Todas eram iguais só mudava a cor, típicas máscaras de carnaval, cheias de lantejoulas e purpurina. Tenten ficou com a verde, Sakura com a Rosa, Ino com azul, Hinata com a prateada e Temari com a roxa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Subiram no elevador e assim que chegaram bateram na porta, ao entrar deram de cara com cerca de trinta indivíduos desesperados, colocaram o Cd e começaram a trabalhar.

Porém outros cinco certos jovens só notaram as presenças femininas no local graças a um bando de pervertidos que começaram a assoviar e a gemer.

Assim se passou a festa, enquanto as garotas dançavam, e os velhos tinham hemorragia nasal ao ver suas formas perfeitas. Naruto estava animado dançando totalmente bêbado, só que, pra variar, ele tinha bebido mais que uma batida, tinha bebido DUAS batidas. Sasuke estava ocupado demais tentado tirar Naruto do seu pé. Neji estava procurando algo bom na TV, pois aqueles velhos já estavam enchendo. Gaara e sua inseparável garrafa de vodka, como sempre estava apenas olhando os velhos colocarem dinheiro nas calcinhas das garotas, e pensando "isso é que eu chamo de dinheiro fácil!", Shikamaru dormia feito uma pedra, nem os assovios e gritos enlouquecidos conseguiram acorda-lo.

Já eram 3:15 a.m. e as garotas continuavam seu showzinho desta vez jogando sabão uma nas outras, Jiraya tinha conseguido vender uma boa quantidade de drogas e pretendia vender muito mais, se não fosse:

- ioh ioh ioh -sirene da policia, que estacionava em frente ao prédio

- Aeeeee, negada ferrou, salve-se quem puder -gritou um dos homens.

Todos saíram em disparada pela porta, incluindo Jiraya. Deixando no apartamento apenas os dez garotos.

Temari soltou um longo suspiro e disse:

- Acho que acabou a festa.

- É acho que sim, mas olha o estado delas! -disse Hinata apontando para Ino e Sakura dançando, totalmente bêbadas.

- Mas onde está Tenten?

- Ali –desta vez a Hyuuga apontou para uma garota andando pesadamente até o sofá, e se jogando nele.

- Eu preciso de um cigarro.

Temari procurou com os olhos a vitima perfeita para arranjar um cigarro, e ficou surpreendida com o que viu: um garoto...DORMINDO. Com todo aquele barraco, como ele conseguia dormir?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata enquanto isso olhava para um garoto que dançava em cima da mesa todo animado, mais como essas mesas montáveis não são muito seguras, resolveu avisa-lo do perigo eminente. Chegou ao lado da mesa, e começou seus monossílabos:

- Eto, etoo, etooo, ETOOOOOO

O garoto com a máscara da raposa olhou a garota e "Nossa como ela é linda" pensou e disse:

- Nossa que linda você é!

Hinata ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça, já havia sido chamada de gostosa, bonitona, gatinha mas nunca ninguém havia sido tão sutil!

- O que foi? - perguntou o garoto

- É-é q-qu-que a-a me-me-mesa p-po-pode qu-que-quebrar -gaguejou tremendo e apontado pra mesa.

- hã, só isso...não se preocupa não ela é firme -ao dizer isso deu um pulo, mas pra sua infelicidade a mesa trombou e ele foi com tudo para o chão, fechou os olhos, porém não sentiu tanta dor quanto achou que ia sentir.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou um belo par de perolados encarando os azuis totalmente assombrada. Eles ficaram assim por muito tempo até que Naruto resolveu falar:

- Esta tudo bem com você?

- A-a su-sua mã-mão -disse ela num fio de voz.

Naruto então percebeu que estava com a mão no peito da garota, tirou a mão de la, mas não saiu de cima da garota, continuou encarando-a, Hinata se perdeu nos orbes azuis. Porém aquela não era uma posição muito boa, começou a se arrastar para trás, a fim de se levantar e para sua surpresa o garoto começou a se aproximar, só que, desta vez, para encostar seus lábios nos dela. A língua dele chegou aos lábios dela, como pedindo autorização para entrar e Hinata, que nunca ousou permitir algo do tipo, simplesmente abriu os lábios e puxou o corpo dele para cima do seu, isso com certeza não ira para por ai.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura e Ino dançavam animadamente, a loira com uma garrafa de wisk, ambas totalmente bêbadas.

- Mas que droga, por que a bebida sempre tem que acabar -reclamava Ino em tom choroso segurando a garrafa de ponta cabeça, de onde não saia nenhuma gota.

- Hey porquinha-chan, mas não acha que já bebeu demais, não? -disse a jovem de cabelos rosas

- Não, não Testudinha-chan, nunca se bebe o suficiente -disse fazendo a negativa com a cabeça e os olhos fechados- vou procurar mais -completou saindo cambaleando.

- Tudo bem! posso me divertir sozinha -disse aumentando o rádio e começando a dançar.

Mal sabia ela que estava sendo observada, Sasuke tinha saído do banheiro, lugar onde tinha ido se esconder de Naruto. E encontrado a sala quase vazia, onde bem no centro uma garota dançava, não tinha como não olhar, já que ela era incrivelmente sensual. Sasuke se apoiou no batente da porta e com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão observava a garota dançando.

Sakura olhou para trás e encontrou os orbes ônix que a fitavam, mas não parou de dançar, lembrou-se das palavras de sua mestra "Mesmo se tiver só uma pessoa na platéia, dance para ela, e ela estará lá apenas para te ver". Dançou mais sensual ainda como se estivesse seduzindo-o e sem quebrar contato visual.

Sasuke não aguentou mais essa situação, terminou a garrafa de cerveja caminhou na direção da garota, que não parou de dançar nem de olha-lo, ficou frente a frente a ela e de repente a agarrou, puxando-a para um beijo bem longo. Para, logo, começar a explorar com suas mãos o corpo da garota, ela não pode fazer nada, queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, começou a mover suas mãos para baixo da blusa dele tocando em cada músculo de suas costas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino cambaleava entre as mesas a procura de uma garrafa de bebida. Olhou, olhou e olhou até que encontrou o que tanto procurava, uma garrafa de bebida perfeita ainda pela metade, em cima de uma mesa encostada na parede, foi seca na garrafa e quando finalmente conseguiu pega-la, uma mão segurou o seu pulso.

- Hey, me solta -ela disse virando-se e dando de cara com dois olhos verde-agua que a olhavam com certo incomodo.

- Deixe essa garrafa ai -ele disse sério.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque ela é minha e só tem mais um gole, que também é meu! -disse ele um pouco irritado, também porque estava meio bêbado.

- Então é assim? -disse ela e com a outra mão pegou a garrafa e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo- agora não é mais -disse com um sorriso debochado.

Gaara ficou incrédulo com o que Ino fez, como ela ousou beber o seu último gole, ficou furioso torceu o pulso da garota e a encostou na parede, deixou seu corpo colado no dela e gritou:

- Como você ousa!!!!

Ino ficou assustada com o garoto de inicio, mas logo se recuperou.

- Como VOCÊ ousa, me solte já, baka! -retrucou tentando se soltar.

- Você bebeu a minha vodka, vai ter que mi pagar!! -segurou-a mais firme.

- Pagar o que? Tá sonhando, essa aqui é uma festa todas as coisas são DE GRAÇA!!!

- Mas aquela garrafa era minha, eu comprei, e você acabou com ela!!!

- O que você quer que eu faça, uma garrafa de vodka dando sopa, eu fui lá e tomei isso, é crime?

- Não, mas devia ser, assim garotas loucas como você não ficariam soltas por ai..

Os dois estavam gritando, nem ligavam para o escândalo.

- LOUCA, louco é você que está chorando por causa de uma garrafa de vodka, o que você quer que eu faça? A vodka já acabou...vê se para de chorar agora...

- O que eu quero que você faça – perguntou ele totalmente irado apertando ainda mais seu corpo contra o da garota – o que eu quero que você faça – fez uma pausa olhou fixamente nos olhos dela – isso – e a beijou selvagemente enfiando sua língua e explorando cada canto da boca dela.

Quando Ino percebeu já era tarde já estava prensada na parede com um cara se esfregando nela, avaliou a situação e após sentir a molhada e quente língua dele na sua boca resolveu ceder. Aprofundando o beijo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neji estava tranquilamente deitado no sofá vendo a TV, só que mal tinha se interessado pelo programa, que era um documentário sobre a 2ª guerra mundial, sentiu um peso enorme cair sobre sua barriga, Tenten se jogou o tudo em cima do sofá sem nem olhar se tinha gente antes.

- Au! -falou Neji sem voz.

Tenten olhou e encontrou os orbes perolados e uma face se contorcendo de dor, levantou dum pulo e olhou surpresa o garoto se sentar no sofá.

- Gomen, eu não vi você, deve ter doido, né? -disse se encurvando para o garoto com uma cara preocupada.

Neji olhou os olhos chocolates por um instante, mais seu olhar desceu pelo belo corpo da garota, parando bem nas suas coxas totalmente a mostra. Tenten reparou o olhar dele sobre seu corpo e concluiu que ele estava bem, sorriu e disse:

- Bom já que você esta melhor vou me sentar aqui e ver TV com você!! -disse sentando-se ao lado dele com as pernas abertas, bem relaxadona.

Neji apenas a seguiu com os olhos e em alguns segundos ambos estavam vendo o documentário:

-...Pearl Harbor foi uma batalha decisiva na guerra...-

- Hã! Pearl Harbor, acho que já vi esse filme, passou outro dia, e aquele cara, com aquela garota e aqueles caras..bla bla bla bla e você, você viu? -perguntou para Neji, que apenas continuou olhando a TV e ela se calou, pena que não foi por muito tempo...

Minutos depois, Neji não aguentava mais a cada assunto que Tenten conhecia ela começa uma ENORME falação sobre aquilo, olhou para a garota que falava descontroladamente:

- Ainda bem que eu sou da China, lá não jogaram nenhuma bomba, imagina só, que loucura!!!

Neji a olhou fixamente e ela percebendo seu olhar perguntou:

- Hã, o que foi?

- O que foi, como assim o que foi, você está falando sem parar o documentário inteiro, como eu posso ver TV com uma Taquara Rachada que nem você??? -ele já estava estressado

- Taquara Rachada, como você ousa me chamar assim, eu só estava tentando ser simpática!!! -agora ela gritava.

- Se ficasse quieta pra mim já bastaria... -resmungou ele fechando a cara.

Tenten levantou e ficou na frente da TV (obs: bem no lugar onde deveria ficar a mesinha de centro que eles tiraram pra dar mais espaço pra festa, tiraram também o outro sofá e a poltrona, empurraram também a TV mais na parede) apontou o dedo na cara dele e começou a gritar:

- Hey, você não deveria ficar xingando as suas visitas e fazendo cara feia é falta de educação -ela tava Puta, nem tanto pelo Neji, e mais pelas cervejas que tinha tomado.

- O que!!!! Você ainda não parou de falar? -Neji também tinha tomado umas e estava irritado com o chilique da garota.

- Ora seu -Tenten ia caminhar em frente, pronta para arrebentar aquele mala, só que se não tivesse uma dobra no tapete (é tinha um tapete), e se ela não tivesse tropeçado, ela não teria caído em cima do garoto e dado um leve selinho nele.

Seus lábios ainda estavam encostados e Neji olhava fixamente nos olhos dela, ela estava com as pernas abertas em cima do rapaz, e os braços apoiados nos ombros dele. Nenhum dos dois ousava romper o toque até que Tenten foi fechando os olhos, Neji observou e resolveu fazer algo para logo começar um lento e molhado beijo. Ele moveu suas mãos até as coxas dela e ela agarrou o queixo dele pedindo para que aprofundassem o beijo. Foi o que fizeram.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari caminhava até o outro lado sala decididamente, pensando "Mas que cara preguiçoso!! Como ele pode dormir, enquanto um bando homens estava gritando e assoviando?"

Shikamaru dormia tranquilamente em sua cadeira, ele estava de lado apoiando as costas na parede, ouviu alguma coisa se aproximar, como se fossem passos, mas nem ligou, afinal aquilo era uma festa, não?

Temari estava meio irritada "Eu aqui dando duro e esse cara nem se move!!!" pegou uma cadeira e colocou com tudo no chão, fazendo bastante barulho "Vamos ver se assim ele acorda".

- Tá bom o sono ai, folgado! -gritou bem na orelha dele, fazendo o garoto dar um pulo.

- Hã? Quem? Como? Quando? Onde? -falou o garoto assustado olhando de um lado paro o outro.

- hahahaha -ria Temari, com vontade, a cara do garoto era muito engraçada, nunca pensou que ele ficaria tão assustado e tão cômico.

Shikamaru não levou muito tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo, olhou para o chão e em seguida foi subindo o olhar para a garota sentada a frente, bem quando estava fazendo isso ela deu uma cruzada de pernas FANTÁSTICA e ele praticamente parou ali ficou alguns minutos olhando aquele par formidável de pernas. Infelizmente Temari também percebeu e logo acabou com o encanto:

- Hey, seu preguiçoso, você teve a noite inteira para fazer isso, pode parar de ficar babando!!!- mandou.

Shikamaru suspirou e em seguida pegou um cigarro do seu bolso, já ia coloca-lo na boca, mas Temari foi mais rápida, pois quando viu aquele cigarro lembrou da vontade louca de fumar que ela estava, foi até o garoto e simplesmente pegou o cigarro das mãos dele e em seguida o isqueiro também. Sentou-se na mesa(que não era das mesinhas montáveis e sim a que normalmente ficava na casa) e cruzou as pernas. Acendeu o cigarro e deu uma tragada, era tudo o que queria, pelo menos achou o cara certo, ele tinha um cigarro, não devia ser de todo mau...

Shikamaru ficou estático atento a cada movimento da garota loira das quatro marias-chiquinhas e com a máscara roxa(lembrandu todos ainda estavam com máscaras!!!), ela podia ser perigosa, porém todos seus pensamentos se embaçaram ao ver aquelas formidáveis coxas a centímetros de seu rosto, porém logo suspirou e murmurou:

- Gezz! Mulher problemática!

Temari que até agora se deliciava com seu cigarrinho ouviu as palavras do garoto e desceu da mesa num salto, o que fez sua saia subir mais ainda. Olhou seriamente nos olhos do garoto e perguntou:

- Ou, do que você me chamou?

Ele olhou pra ela surpreso, como podia ter tanto folego? Estava dançando sem parar desde das 11:00 p.m., realmente não dava pra acreditar, ele que não fez nada o dia inteiro estava morrendo de sono!

- Aff, que saco, eu só queria dormir...

- Putz, mais você dormiu a festa INTEIRA!

- Era muito problemático ficar acordado...

- Credo, cade a emoção dessa vida?(Temari tinha vivido na favela por isso sempre foi acostumada a ser ligeira, fugindo das balas perdidas, correndo atrás de ladrão e etc...)

- Aff, eu vou é dormir, já basta minha mãe me mandando fazer coisas... não quero mais problemas na minha vida...

PROBLEMA como assim ela era um problema, não podia acreditar aquele cara estava frente de uma beldade como ela e queria DORMIR!!! "Como isso era possível? Será que ele é?" Deu um sorriso maldoso. "Tem um jeito divertido de descobrir..."

Foi andando até ele e se encurvou ate chegar com a boca no ouvido dele, deu um sopro bem de leve e disse, com voz sensual:

- Tem certeza que quer ir dormir, acho que nós ainda podemos nos divertir muito esta noite...

Shikamaru se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça, seu cérebro parou de pensar em ir dormir, para pensar do que exatamente ela estava falando. Não teve tempo para conclusões pois quando viu já tinha a garota sentada com as pernas abertas bem em cima DELE. Ela se mexia levemente sentindo a respiração dele acelerar sentindo a excitação de seu corpo. Temari sentiu o volume crescer nas calças do rapaz "Não ele não é..." pensou enquanto aumentava a velocidade, até ela estava ficando excitada com isso.

Shikamaru não aguentou mais e resolveu se mexer(finalmenti!!XP) passou sua mãos pelas coxas e subiu até seus seios apertando levemente. Passou a língua por cima da blusa colada dando leves mordidas no tecido. Temari ao sentir as caricias do Nara já não pode mais resistir, parou de se mexer e olhou pra ele, o olhar de tédio agora parecia bem mais interessante, e o olhar mandão e irônico nunca pareceu tão sexy.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando e em segundos estavam se beijando loucamente, Temari nunca teve tanta vontade de transar com um homem e Shikamaru pela primeira vez na vida achava que isso não seria um problema.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Assim começou a noite para esse casais, uma noite cheia de caricias, beijos, abraços, bebidas e muito sexo!!!**

cap revisado em 15/08/07

**by:** .DaRk LaDiE


	2. Durante a Madrugada

Bom o Naruto não me pertence, mas os cigarros, as garrafas e pricipalmente o Gaara e o Shikamaru sim!

NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM: Se não há review, não há história!

Esse cap. era dividido em 5, mas resolvi juntar tudo num só, ficou bem grandinho!

Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"

Cap.02: Durante a Madrugada...

Naruto e Hinata estavam se beijando enlouquecida e apaixonadamente. Hinata se encontrava com as pernas abertas e junto com um Naruto muito afobado entre elas, sentiu o garoto começar passar suas mãos por suas coxas, soltou um leve murmúrio de excitação, minutos antes(antes da conversa com Temari) tinha tirado as sandálias.

Hinata sentia arrepios a cada caricia do loiro e Naruto estava começando a perder o controle sobre suas ações, já estava enlouquecido com aquela aproximação, não conseguia conter seus impulsos, queria transar com aquela garota e aquelas minúsculas roupas estavam atrapalhando, levou uma de suas mãos até um dos fartos seios da garota enquanto a outra foi parar entre suas pernas tocando seu sexo por cima do short.

- Aaaahhhh – foi o único som que se pode ouvir da boca da garota que em seguida fechou seus olhos e ficando com as bochechas levemente coradas.

Naruto estava com a respiração ofegante, suas mãos se moviam como loucas por entre as pernas da garota, mas não ousava tentar tirar suas roupas, Hinata que pensando no quanto queria ser livre percebeu que era o memento perfeito, faria algo que ninguém poderia culpa-la, afinal estava bêbada!(só se for de prazer!XP)

Moveu suas mãos por baixo da blusa laranja do garoto, a qual tirou com um só puxão, em poucos segundos pode ver o peito totalmente nu do garoto, ele era bem feito, não muito musculoso, mas bem definido levemente bronzeado pelo sol o que o deixava ainda mais sexy. Naruto com isso não se conteve começando a baixar o zíper da blusa deixando a mostra o sutian rosa com bordados de flores e um feixe frontal, abriu o feixe se encontrando com os fartos seios da garota, começou a acaricia-los e desceu a cabeça até eles fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua sentindo os mamilos enrijecerem.

Hinata gemeu ao sentir as caricias do loiro, nunca pensou que pudesse sentir algo assim com um garoto(inocente tadinha ;P), sentiu algo tocar-lhe entre as pernas e se surpreendeu ao perceber o tamanho do desejo do garoto, levou lentamente suas mãos até o feixe da calça e começou tira-la deixando ele apenas de cueca, Hinata sorriu ao ver que a cueca do garoto era cheia de tigelas de ramen coloridas em cima do pano branco, porém mesmo com esse detalhe levou suas mãos até o membro dele, começou então a acaricia-lo por cima do pano, fazendo uma leve pressão com a ponta dos dedos sobre os testículos dele.

O rapaz gemia e murmurava palavras sem sentido, totalmente enlouquecido de prazer, seu membro ansiava por uma caricia mais profunda, Naruto então começou a descer o zíper do short de Hinata expondo sua calcinha rosa, que logo foi tirada pelas hábeis mãos do rapaz, ele tirou a cueca mostrando o que a garota já esperava, um membro bem grande e totalmente ereto. Hinata abriu as pernas e fechou os olhos com força esperando que o garoto começasse, Naruto ao ver a garota aproximou seu rosto do dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você tem certeza que quer isso?

Hinata abriu os olhos novamente, totalmente incrédula, como alguém naquela situação ainda pensava em desistir? Deu m sorriso e preencheu o espaço entre seus lábios, Naruto começou a penetra-la lentamente, Hinata apenas tentava relaxar enquanto sentia algo entre as pernas; ele estava totalmente dentro dela e começou as estocadas, de inicio eram lentas mas com adrenalina foram ficando cada vez mais rápidas.

- Ah, ah, ah... -gemia Hinata, em meio aos rápidos movimentos do parceiro

Naruto aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade, mostrando toda sua vontade.

- Oh sim, estou chegando lá... -dizia ele

- E-eu tam-tam-bém –gaguejou ela num murmúrio, sentindo que chegava ao seu ápice.

Naruto deu a sua última e mais forte estocada, liberando todo seu semen, ela ao sentir isso chegou ao seu orgasmo, ele caiu por cima do corpo dela, ambos estavam com a respiração acelerada. Naruto se aconchegou no peito da garota e ela o abraçou ternamente, ela se encostou na parede(é tinha uma parede) e sentiu a respiração do rapaz em seu colo se tranquilizar e viu aos poucos ele adormecer, isso foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de se render ao sono também...

Jiraya descia rapidamente as escadas do predio, e um pouco antes de chegar a recepção ouviu a conversa dos policiais com o poteiro:

- Nós soubemos que estava tendo uma festinha neste prédio e gostaríamos de saber em qual apto?

Jiraya que estava atras de um vaso de plantas começou a fazer sinal negativo com as mãos dizendo que era para o porteiro negar tudo, este que conhecia muito bem a Jiraya e a seus "negócios" resolveu entrar na dele.

- Festa? Que festa, não fiquei sabendo de nada, sinto muito mas neste prédio não teve festa nenhuma...

- NÓS SABEMOS QUE TEVE SIM! -dessa vez foi uma mulher que disse- PARE DE TENTAR ENCOBRI-LOS! -dizendo isso bateu com o cacetete no balcão fazendo um enorme barulho.

O porteiro manteve a calma e simplesmente respondeu:

- Quem a senhorita acha que um pobre porteiro como eu poderia estar encobrindo?

Uma veia saltou na testa da policial, ela odiava o tipo desentendido...

- Esse elemento, o tal do Jiraya, sei que ele mora aqui! -seu parceiro tentava acalma-la.

- Oh sim o senhor Jiraya mora aqui sim, mas no momento ele foi viajar...

Jiraya estava dependurado no vaso de plantas e não percebeu que este estava pendendo até que:

- PLOFT -foi-se vaso e ero-se...quer dizer Jiraya para o chão.

- Mamãe...Pernas pra que te quero! -gritou Jiraya antes de correr para a saída.

- Olha o elemento -disse o policial correndo atrás dele.

- Viajando, sei ¬¬ -disse a policial antes de seguir seu parceiro atrás de Jiraya...

Sasuke e Sakura estavam agarrados se beijando e explorando o corpo um do outro com as mãos. Ele começou a andar empurrando lentamente o corpo da jovem para tás, ela não sabia para onde o moreno a estava levando, mas não tava nem ai, estava mais interessada em tirar a camisa dele. Sasuke sabia muito bem onde levar a garota, estava indo em direção ao banheiro, que somente quando ele acendeu a luz é que Sakura percebeu onde estava, ele a empurrou para dentro do box e abriu o chuveiro.

Os mamilos de Sakura se endureceram ao toque da água e Sasuke ficou só observando a cena; a garota estava toda molhada e sua blusa que era de um rosa claro havia ficado transparente, colando totalmente no corpo dela, sentiu as mãos da garota puxando-o, por sua blusa, para baixo da água e lá recomeçou a beija-la, sentiam as gotas d'água caindo sobre seus rostos e lábios e dando um gosto diferente ao beijo.

Sasuke começou a beijar o pescoço dela, mas ao olhar para baixo viu que ela ainda tinha as botas, Sakura ao sentir que ele abria o zíper da bota apoiou uma mão na parede levantando um pouco a perna, ele tirou a botas e em seguida as meias, jogando-as para fora do box, mas continuou agachado, tendo uma bela vista do local onde pretendia colonizar, subiu de leve suas mãos pelas pernas dela passando por baixo da saia até chegar na calcinha branca com florzinhas, tirou a calcinha dela e em seguida se levantou voltando a beijar os lábios da garota. Com sua mão, invadiu o local recém descoberto, começando a penetra-la com seus dedos, enquanto a outra mão dele apalpava seu seio.

Os gemidos de Sakura invadiam a boca de Sasuke e ele se excitava cada vez mais com aquilo, Sakura estava adorando as caricias, mas estava incomodada com algo: a camisa dele. Passou suas mãos por baixo da camisa azul ensopada e foi subindo até conseguir arranca-la; acabou se convencendo que essa foi a melhor coisa que fez na noite, o garoto tinha um peito de dar inveja, muito bem trabalhado, com os músculos rígidos e definidos, passou suas mãos por cada músculo do garoto sentindo a sua pele molhada.

Sasuke se aproveitou da ação da garota para chegar no seu ouvido e sussurrar:

- Acho que eu sou o único que está sem camisa aqui!

Ao dizer isso subiu suas mãos, que até o momento estavam na cintura da garota, passando por baixo da blusa de alcinhas lentamente, acariciando cada pedaço de pele. Sakura sentiu as fortes e másculas mãos arrancarem a sua blusa, e desceu a sua mão até o short preto, o qual tirou sem cerimonia, revelando uma samba-canção preta e sexy.

Sasuke arrancou a saia da garota deixando-a nua, parou por um momento observando as gotículas de água que caiam sobre a macia pele, ela por sua vez avançou para cima do garoto puxando a cueca do mesmo liberando um membro grande, muito grande. Sakura realmente estava impressionada, realmente aquele cara era bem dotado!

Sasuke não pode mais se segurar empurrou a garota de cabelos róseos na parede e tomou-lhe os lábios, começando a penetra-la, Sakura sentiu que ia perder o equilíbrio, então atou seus braços firmemente no pescoço do rapaz, sentindo como o grande membro invadia seu interior, ela soltava gritos de prazer misturados com dor, uma sensação realmente indescritível.

Sasuke já estava dentro dela e então começou a mover-se, no inicio, lentamente, porém com alguma força, ouvindo os excitantes gritos de sua parceira.

- Oh, oh, oh sim, assim, isso, desse jeito, ah, ah...Hmmm!

Sakura sentia os fortes movimentos dele ele, tudo era realmente muito bom. O pênis dele chegava e encostar no útero dela, essa sensação era muito exótica, porém muito prazerosa também. Os movimentos de entrada e saída foram se intensificando, Sasuke, que segurava as pernas da garota, estava adorando faze-la gritar e gemer tão alto, aquele tipo de relação nunca tinha sido tão prazerosa antes, ela era realmente muito boa.

- Ah, ah, ah estou quase lá -ela gritava.

Ele também estava quase lá e ao ouvir isso empurrou-a fortemente contra a parede, entrando nela de um só golpe, aquilo foi o suficiente para faze-la chegar ao orgasmo, ele sentiu as contrações do corpo dela e logo em seguida foi a sua vez. Gozou dentro dela, e logo depois soltou suas pernas a colocando no chão.

Ambos estavam ainda se deliciando com o orgasmo passado, ela tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante, suas bochechas estavam rosadas, ele estava com os olhos semi-cerrados olhando para jovem a sua frente, seu semblante sério de sempre, tinha adorado o jeito dela demonstrar seu prazer, nunca tinha encontrado ninguém assim...

Ela abriu as esmeraldas encontrando o par de ônix que a encaravam, enlaçou o pescoço dele em um abraço, seus membros se acariciavam ternamente. Ele envolveu a silhueta com seu braços e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela:

- Vamos aproveitar que o chuveiro está aberto e tomar um banho.

Então começou a mordiscar a orelha dela, fazendo-a sentir arrepios, aquilo tudo era tão perfeito e incrivelmente prazeroso...

Na boate "Kunoichi's Paradise"...

- Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama -chamava Shizune desesperada, olhando Tsunade bebendo calmamente enquanto olhava pela janela.

- O que foi Shizune? -disse a loira sem desviar o olhar

- Tem uns garotos que não param de perguntar pelas meninas, o que eu faço com eles?

- Oras Shizune, ofereça outras garotas, tem muitas na boate!

- Eu já tentei mas eles são clientes muito fiéis, ficam perguntando se ela voltam pra cá ainda hoje...

- Tá, tá, responda que provavelmente na sexta que vem elas já estarão de volta, e ofereça uma cervejinha grátis, pra eles pararem de encher...

- Hai Tsunade-sama -dizendo isso fez uma referencia e saiu pela porta.

Tsunade continuou olhando pela janela quando de repente viu um homem velho e com cabelos grisalhos correndo pelo meio da rua, parecia meio bêbado, uns segundos depois da passagem do velho, ouviu-se a sirene da policia...

- Eu costumava ter um cliente parecido com esse cara -apontava para a janela falando consigo mesma- mas ele era um maldito caloteiro, tem contas comigo até hoje! -toma mais um gole de sake- Maldito Jiraya!

Perto do balcão de bebidas...

- Oh o que estará fazendo a minha bela rainha?- se perguntava um garoto sombrancelhudo e com cabelo cortado em tigela, enquanto tomava um comprimido de êxtase.

- E a minha doce cadelinha? Tirei umas novas fotos do Akamaru, queria tanto mostrar pra ela... -disse um outro com o cabelo arrepiado e algumas marcas vermelhas na cara, tomando também um comprimido.

- Acho que agente vai ter que esperar até semana que vem, Kiba...

- É mais não faz mal, tou ficado agitadão com esse comprimidinho, vou lá pra pista, detonar geral!

- Aee, eu também...

Os dois foram lado a lado para pista de dança e lá começaram a fazer movimentos estranhos e agitados, tudo meio fora do ritmo da música...

Ino e Gaara já estavam se beijando a algum tempo, até que ela encerrou o beijo em busca de ar. O garoto não havia soltado os seus braços, e ela odiava esse tipo de situação.

- Hey, cara, será que da pra me soltar ou tá difícil?

Gaara ficou encarando a loira por um instante até que soltou o braço esquerdo dela, porém agarrou seu pulso direito, virou-se e começou a puxa-la.

- Vem -ele disse simplesmente a arrastando em direção a um corredor com três portas.

Ino tentava se soltar mas ele era muito forte.

- Pra onde você pensa que ta me levando, seu grosso? -perguntou gritando

- Você quer mais vodka, não quer? -perguntou sério e calmo.

Ino se calou ao ouvir a proposta do garoto, que tipo de pessoa ele achava que ela era? Como ele ousava fazer esse tipo de proposta?

- Mas que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou? Acha que por uma garrafa de vodka vou fazer tudo que você quiser? -estava furiosa.

Ele deu um olhar frio e sério na direção dela e disse:

- Você não precisa fazer nada que não quiser...

A garota olhou pasma para ele, como? Será que ele apenas queria sua maravilhosa companhia para beber e nada mais? Ficou meio desconfiada mas acabou deixando-se levar. Ele a levou até a terceira porta no fim do corredor, abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. Era um quarto com duas camas de solteiro e guarda roupa de seis portas, um criado-mudo e uma cômoda, provavelmente era o quarto do ruivo, pois tinha muitos Cds de bandas de rock e coisas de metaleiro, o bem o estilo dele, já que alguém que usa um lápis tão forte no olho não pode gostar de axé ou sertanojo...ops sertanejo(putz imagna o gaara dançando pagode entaum...).

Ele soltou o braço dela e ela sentou-se na cama. Ino observava atentamente o garoto ir em direção ao guarda roupa. Viu ele abrir uma das portas e afastar uns cabides, como se estivesse procurando algo, o que descobriu ser uma garrafa de vodka ainda cheia. Ele provavelmente tinha um esconderijo para as bebidas, " - em uma casa com muitas pessoas as vezes é difícil ter algo só para si! u.u", pensou Ino lembrando-se do batom.

Gaara pegou a garrafa e dois copos entregando um para a loira, nem sabia porque estava fazendo isso, nunca gostou de dividir as bebidas com ninguém, muito menos com uma que de longe se via que gostava muito de esvaziar as garrafas, entornar o caldo, ficar de fogo, encher a cara, enfiar o pé na jaca e afins.

Ela começou a beber e então a falar, ele apenas a ouvia dando leves murmúrios como quem esta prestando atenção:

- Putz, você acredita que a minha amiga sumiu com meu melhor batom? As vezes morar numa casa cheia de gente me cansa, é um saco, todo mundo fica pegando as suas coisas, usando o seu banheiro, vê se pode, você não acha?

- Uhum

Gaara não estava nem ai para o que ela dizia, estava preocupado demais olhando como ela segurava o copo e o levava lentamente até a boca, de um jeito bem sensual, passou a olhar os lábios úmidos de vodka e a sentir um incrível desejo de beija-la. Tragou saliva e sacudiu a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

Ino não acreditava no que estava fazendo, dentro de um quarto sozinha com um garoto, e o mais estranho ele não tinha tentado nada! Como era possível? Será que ele realmente queria apenas beber? Não, não, depois daquela crise por causa da outra garrafa! Ele era muito estranho! Primeiro a beija, depois a arrasta para o quarto e depois não faz NADA. " - Que cara mais estranho..."

Gaara estava sentado ao lado dela olhando algum ponto interessante no chão, enquanto segurava o copo nos lábios, sem o menor movimento que indicasse que iria beber o liquido. Ino achou muito(tou mi segurando pra não escrever estranho) suspeito isso e resolveu se aproximar do rosto dele.

- Oiii, cara, você tá legal?

Ele virou seu rosto e encontrou dois orbes azuis o encarando, curiosos. Ino viu aqueles verde-água que a encaravam de um jeito(sem estranho, sem estranho, ah não dá) estranho. E com um impulso começou a cerrar seus olhos e aproximar ainda mais seu rosto. Gaara fez o mesmo, e que quando se deu conta já estava novamente beijando a garota e sentindo o delicioso gosto de vodka da boca dela.

Pôs seus copos em cima do criado-mudo e começou a agarra-la e beijar-lhe o pescoço, Ino afagava carinhosamente os cabelos ruivos do rapaz. Gaara estava com uma mão nas costas da garota sentindo suas compridas madeixas, e a outra movia-se desesperadamente pelo seu corpo. Pegou-a nos braços e a deitou na cama, deitando por cima. Ino começou tirando o casaco preto que estava por cima da blusa social semi-aberta, foi desabotoando botão por botão lentamente enquanto Gaara acariciava seus seios e coxas. Faltavam alguns botões e Ino cansou de esperar, abrindo agressivamente a blusa, mostrando bem o peito musculoso do rapaz, que era bronzeado e bem definido, gostoso mesmo.

Após fazer isso a loira deu um belo sorriso, mudando de posição, desta vez ele estava por baixo.

Começou a beija-lo desde o pescoço passado a língua suavemente pelo peito do rapaz, enquanto mexia seus quadris, ele estava com as mãos em seus peitos observando sorriso nos lábios dela, afinal era disso que ela gostava: de ter o controle.

Seus quadris se mexiam sensualmente procurando excitar o garoto abaixo de si, foi o que conseguiu. Gaara estava com a respiração um pouco acelerada, mas se sentia desconfortável, não gostava daquela posição, que na opinião dos homens é a posição submissa. Ino percebeu o desconforto do cara e subiu o rosto até o ouvido dele dando algumas mordidinhas e sussurrou:

- Relaxa, não precisa ficar tão angustiado, é só uma posição não?

Gaara a olhou intrigado como ela sabia o que ele estava pensando? Ela deu um sorriso e colocou as mãos sobre as dele, que estavam em seus peitos, apertou-as levemente. Mexeu os quadris dizendo:

- Você me quer, não?

Gaara a olhava tentando descobrir o que se passava pela mente da garota, ela apenas sorria. Ino desceu as mãos de Gaara até sua cintura e em seguida tirou a blusa.

- Você me quer? -perguntou novamente chacoalhando os ombros, e pressionando os quadris sobre ele.

Ele subiu suas mãos até os mamilos dela e murmurou rouco:

- Quero -quase inauditível, que Ino ouviu perfeitamente.

Ela então desceu suas mãos, passando pelo peito do rapaz, até a calça social preta dele, a qual ela abriu rapidamente, deixando a mostra a cueca branca de risquinhos pretos. Passou sua mão por cima do tecido percebendo que ele já estava bastante excitado, foi descendo pela cama e ao chegar nos pés dele, tirou os sapatos e as meias. Quando Gaara viu, suas calças já estavam no chão.

Ino ficou de pé a frente dele, seus seios rosados balançavam a cada pequeno movimento que ela fazia, tirou lentamente o short mostrando a sua calcinha vermelha.

Subiu em cima da cama e foi engatinhando até ele com uma cara bem sensual. Ele apenas observava cada movimento da garota, ela parou bem em cima da cueca e em seguida arrancou-a com os dentes, deixando ele totalmente nu, Ino parou um pouco para observar-lo o pênis dele: era comprido(nao tanto quanto o de Sasuke) e bem grosso. Ele a encarava confuso.

- Mas o que você va...aaaahhh -Gaara não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, quando se deu conta Ino já estava com o seu pênis na boca, no qual ela fazia movimentos circulares com a língua. Ora dando lambidas, ora colocava grande parte na boca, ele sem reação gemia e sentia arrepios.

Ino estava adorando causar essa reação nele, não sabia porque, mas seduzir aquele garoto era quase como se fosse um desafio. Gaara sentiu que estava perdendo o controle, pegou o rosto de Ino fazendo a parar, mudou de posição, arrancou a calcinha dela e a penetrou com força.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh -foi o que ela gritou, com a dor, mas rapidamente se acostumou a ter ele dentro dela, começando a sincronizar seus movimentos com os dele.

Trocou de posição novamente(casalzinhu mais movimentado), começando sua cavalgada por cima dele. Gaara apenas via o seios dela balançando e ouvia seus altos gemidos; ela sabia como dar prazer a um homem. Ino sentia as mãos dele acariciando suas pernas e apalpando seus seios, aquilo a estava fazendo delirar de prazer. O pênis dele era o mais grosso que ela já tinha visto, e sentia ele raspar na parede de sua vagina, no inicio era incomodo, mas agora já tinha se tornado uma fatiga agradável.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados, se deliciando com cada movimento, ela se movia rapidamente como por instinto, gostava realmente de ficar por cima. Gaara também estava gostando da maneira que ela se deliciava, ela era tão...tão... explicita, não tentava nem ocultar seus gritos e gemidos de prazer(escandalosa!):

- ah, ah, ah, ah...Oh sim...isso... assim -ele agora tinha suas mãos na fina cintura dela, segurando firmemente e ajudando ela com os movimentos, via os seios dela subindo e descendo.

Ela aumentou o ritmo, vendo que já estavam no final. Ino desceu com força uma ultima vez e sentiu que seu amante liberava sua essência dentro dela, chegou ao prazer logo após isso.

Gaara levantou e se sentou com Ino ainda em cima de si, os membros trançados, esticou seu braço e pegou os copos que ainda estavam pela metade, entregou o dela.

- Um brinde! -propôs Ino

- Pelo que? -interrogou Gaara com sua voz séria(que com certeza eh muuuuiiiito sexy)

- Por que pela primeira vez a vodka não acabou e também... -fez uma pausa dando um leve sorriso

- e também...

- Por que nossa festinha particular foi ótima -sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Os dois brindaram, e após esvaziar os copos e se beijaram, suas línguas explorando a boca um do outro e sentindo o gosto da maravilhosa vodka...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na boate "Kunoichi's Paradise"...

- Putz o que será que a loirinha tá fazendo? -perguntava um garoto de cabelos brancos enquanto, com um canudinho, cheirava o pó branco em cima da mesa.

- Sei lá, mas a minha querida também não está aqui -respondeu o outro com cabelo comprido e liso e orbes cor de ônix.

- Elas devem estar numa festa particular...

- Só espero que não tenha nenhum outro dando em cima dela! -disse com olhar de ódio

- Nossa, Itachi onde você arruma um pó tão puro assim? -perguntou, colocando o dedo indicador em baixo do nariz.

- O meu fornecedor só vende coisa pura , de qualidade.

- Hey, ele também tá no mercado de êxtase, né?

- Sim, sim quer comprar?

- Não, não, depois eu fico igual aqueles caras -apontou para a pista onde dois jovens dançavam e pulavam, abraçados- não muito obrigado, prefiro continuar com meu pó mesmo...

Cap.02: Durante a Madrugada...(parte 04)

Tenten e Neji estavam bem afobados naquele pequeno sofá, passavam as mãos desesperadamente um pelo corpo do outro. Neji tentava desabotoar o vestido chinês de Tenten, que estava beijando sua nuca, ainda apoiada nos ombros dele. Vendo que o rapaz não estava tendo sucesso, Tenten ficou de pé a sua frente e perguntou:

- por que você acha que eu devo fazer isso? -enquanto ameaçava desabotoar o vestido.

- Não é obvio? -falou ele fazendo cara de aborrecido

- Depende, me de uma boa razão? -dando um sorriso debochado.

- Ah, você fala demais! -ele sentou um pouco mais para o lado, e voltou a prestar atenção na TV.

- Hã, você não vai ficar vendo TV, né? -perguntou incrédula e incomodada.

- Por que, não tem nada mais interessante mesmo! -disse ele num tom frio.

- Então é assim -disse ela entrando na frente dele e abrindo o vestido.

Neji ficou totalmente surpreso com a atitude da garota e principalmente pelo que ela revelou por baixo daquele vestidinho: uma lingerrie verde, totalmente sexy. Um camisete e uma calcinha minúscula, ambos verdes e com bordados, sem faltar a cinta liga com a meia calça verde-claro(que estava em parte escondida pelo cano da bota, que está largada em algum lugar no chão) , tudo contrastando muito bem com a sua pele morena. Ele olhou a garota dos pés a cabeça, observando atentamente cada detalhe do seu corpo, ela era bem sarada. Seu corpo era como se fosse minunciosamente calculado, totalmente perfeito, sua barriga era rígida, seu seios eram médios e suas pernas longas e firmes.

Tenten sai da sua frente e vendo que ele a seguia com olhos olhos exclamou:

- Mas você me disse que queria ver TV, não é? Pode ver eu já sai da frente!

- Humpf -respondeu seco

Mas que disse que ele iria ficar parado? Pegou o braço da garota e a puxou para cima dele novamente, onde começou a beija entre os seios e a passar a mão nas pernas e nos quadris. Tenten apenas desamarrou e começou a acariciar os longos cabelos dele, tinha tara por cabelo comprido. Começou então a desabotoar a camisa preta social dele, revelando um peito incrivelmente branco, mas bem rígido, as mãos dele foram a parte detrás da camisete a procura do zíper que ele encontrou facilmente. Soltou as ligas da meia-calça, e tendo liberado seus seios, começou a succionar e a lamber em volta seu mamilos que responderam positivamente as caricias do Hyuuga ficando rígidos.

Tenten arranhava com suas unhas o peito branco do rapaz, deixando repleto de riscos vermelhos. Desceu com suas unhas até o cós da calça preta(ele tava de zorro e ainda tá com a mascara não se esqueçam!) do rapaz, abriu o botão e o zíper e enfiou a mão la dentro começando a acaricia-lo. Neji ao ver a ação da garota, tragou saliva. E ao sentir as caricias sua respiração ficou agitada.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e a boca semi-aberta, suas mão apertavam as coxas dela. Tenten apreciava a reação do garoto, adorava ver quando eles estavam excitados, e de todos Neji era o mais discreto, o que o tornava mais interessante. Desceu do sofá até fica de joelhos no chão, arrancou o membro de dentro da samba-canção branca, ele era na medidas exata!

" - comprido e grosso o suficiente!" pensou a garota, enquanto o aproximava da boca. E em seguida dando uma leve lambida na ponta, o garoto apenas ficou com a respiração mais agitada, uma coisa não muito comum. "- Então ele vai ficar assim..." pensou Tenten dando um sorriso, antes de enfiar na boca e começar a digamos "enfiar e tirar", o garoto não aguentava mas até que...

- Humm -saiu um baixo gemido da sua boca.

Ele abriu os olhos, e encontrou-se com um par de chocolates o encarando e um sorriso satisfeito. Ela ainda segurava seu "amiguinho" na mão. Ele estava confuso o que ela queria?

- Mas o que você que afinal?

Ela voltou a subir em cima dele e beijando o seu pescoço disse:

- Quero te deixar louco -logo em seguida lambeu o seu pescoço.

Ele agarrou os quadris dela, jogou-a no sofá, tirou a sua calcinha brutalmente.

- Pois saiba que você conseguiu -começou a beija-la selvagemente, descendo dos peitos até o umbigo, ela ficou surpresa com a atitude do garoto, afinal ele era tão calmo...

Ele parou um pouco observando a garota em sua nudez, ela era realmente muito bela e com um corpo muito bem formado. Enfiou sua língua no umbigo dela e continuou descendo até ficar entre suas pernas, deu uma leve lambida nos lábios da vagina e ouviu os gemidos da garota:

- Hummm... -continuou umedecendo o local e vez ou outra enfiava sua língua.

Ao ver que ela já estava preparada, olhou para a garota. Ela tinha os olhos fechados a boca semi-aberta e as bochechas rosadas.

- Você quer que eu termine ou vai continuar falando descontroladamente? -perguntou irônico.

- acredite se você não terminar com isso agora, eu vou ficar falando o resto da sua vida! -disse abrindo os olhos- o que você tá espe...aaaaahhhh -não conseguiu terminar pois nisso ele a penetrou.

- Só uma chance acabar com essa sua conversa, afinal você fica mais bonita quando tá gritando ou gemendo. -disse ele com um leve sorriso, enquanto começava seus movimentos.

Ela estava sentada na ponta do sofá com as mão apoiadas no braço do mesmo, sua cabeça jogada para trás. Neji se encontrava em cima dela com as mãos em sua cintura, beijando o seu pescoço

- ah...ah...então...é...assim...? -disse ela com a respiração entrecortada.

Levantou sua cabeça e o encarou, deu um sorriso e o empurrou para tras mudando a posição, ficando por cima. Beijava todo o peito do rapaz, enquanto arranhava seus braços(ela eh meio sádica!). Fazia movimentos circulares com as cadeiras, e gemia ao sentir o pênis dele tocar o seu clitóris. Neji de inicio se assustou com a garota, mas o jeito selvagem dela, os arranhões já estavam ardendo, claro, mas como explicar era uma sensação nova, e incrivelmente prazerosa(esse ai eh meio maso!).

- Ah...ah...ah... -gemia ela, quanto mais prazer mais fortes eram os arranhões.

- Hummm -gemia Neji enquanto subia e descia as mãos da cintura até as coxas dela, sentindo como aumentava os movimentos.

Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, passando a arranhar suas costas. Ele aproveitou essa atitude da garota e voltou a trocar as posições, dessa vez ficando por cima. Passou a controlar as estocadas aumentando assim a força, quanto mais forte ela arranhava mais forte ele entrava dentro dela.

- oh...oh...mais forte...mais forte -gritava ela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e cansados, aproximavam-se do final. Neji então ficou joelhos, tirando uma "parte" de dentro dela. Ela observou sua atitude, e de tão afobada que estava, cravou suas unhas nos ombros dele e praticamente "pulou" em cima dele, com a ajuda da gravidade, esta ultima e mais forte estocada levou ambos ao ápice.

- Hummmm... -Tenten estava abraçada nele, sentindo ele gozar dentro dela, Neji enlaçou a cintura da garota e deu leves beijos entre os seios dela.

Ela então deu um ultimo arranhão nele.

- Ai -ele gritou

- A alguns minutos você não estava reclamando – disse ela

- E você não estava falando -retrucou ele, segurando o rosto dela e a puxando para um beijo, ela segurou a sua nuca aprofundando o beijo.

Assim ficaram, ambos satisfeitos...

Neji meio dolorido, claro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Se a "savage girl"(naum consegui pensar em apelidos melhores, realmente naum sou boa nissu u.u) não veio ontem, isso quer dizer que ela deveria vir hoje: essa é a regra! -murmurava par si mesmo, um garoto com um casaco enorme e tomava uma cerveja.

- Mas ela foi fazer uma festa particular -continuava seu monologo- com certeza ela não vai achar alguém que aguente todas aqueles arranhões...-disse passando a mão pelo braços, lembrando das sequelas de seu relacionamento- ou vai?

- Você não deve procurar outro, quando já tem um...-bebeu um gole- ESSA É A REGRA!

Shikamaru tinha uma garota em cima de si, e eles estavam se beijando loucamente, como isso era possível? Pensava enquanto acariciava todo o corpo da garota. Temari sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, estava se agarrando com um cara que, aparentemente, não tinha interesse por nada...

Ele apalpava os peitos dela pesando: " - putz, por que eu tô fazendo isso?"

Ela continuava mexendo as cadeiras pensando: " - mas o que eu tô fazendo, afinal?"

Temari segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, fazendo-o olhar pra ela, deu-lhe um leve beijo. Em seguida aproximou-se do ouvido dele e disse:

- Se você quer mesmo fazer isso, acho bom fazer direito!

- Aff, que saco, isso tudo é muito problemático!

Ao ouvir isso, a loira saiu de cima dele e o encarou incrédula.

- Bom já que é assim...obrigada pelo cigarro.

Virou as costas e foi andando, Shikamaru ficou olhando o balançar de seus quadris, parecia uma felina. Em um movimento rápido agarrou a garota por trás, sussurrando eu seu ouvido

- Mas que disse que eu não quero?

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da garota e esta se virou, enlaçou o pescoço dele. E em seguida deu um longo beijo no rapaz. Ele segurou as pernas pernas dela e a carregou até a mesa. Onde a colocou sentada, se instalando entre as pernas dela. Ele beijava seu pescoço e Temari pensava "- realmente não esperava chegar a isso com esse cara, hum, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão exitante...".

Shikamaru apenas se concentrava nas caricias " - já que eu estou aqui...pelo menos vou fazer algo que preste...", ele baixou os beijos encontrando a blusa branca, subiu suas mãos passando-as por baixo do tecido. Temari levantou os braços a espera de que ele lhe tirasse a blusa, foi o que fez, revelando o sutiã preto, continuou beijando e foi descendo até as botas. Agachado no chão abriu tranquilamente o zíper e as tirou" - como as mulheres conseguem andar com isso?"(nós somos ninja!XP), fez o mesmo com as meias. Subiu devagar beijando cada parte daquelas belas pernas.

Novamente estava de pé, pegou os braços de Temari e os colocou em volta de seu pescoço. Ela tinha agarrado bem forte o pescoço do rapaz, e ele a levantou e a colocou de pé no chão, voltando a beija-la descendo até tirar sua saia. Agora tinha a sua frente uma garota muito gostosa, só de calcinha e sutiã, o que fazer?

Ele estava prestes a terminar o serviço, quando uma mão o deteu.

- Eu só estou vendo uma pessoa com roupa de baixo aqui! -ela disse agarrando o rosto dele com as mãos e o beijando.

Em questão de segundos ela já estava com as mãos por baixo da camisa verde-musgo dele, tocando cada pedaço de seu peito. Não tardou muito arrancou a blusa e a jogou no chão, agora tinha diante de si um cara só de bermuda e com um tórax com músculos bem definidos. " - Como ele consegue ser tão gostoso, se só pensa em dormir?"

Beijou cada parte do peito masculino a sua frente, passando a língua por cada músculo, enquanto, discretamente, com a mão alisava a bermuda dele, afinal não queria que ele desanimasse. Ele estava ofegante apenas observando a garota.

Temari foi descendo até chegar ao elástico do short, o qual abaixou revelando a cueca samba-canção colada(hum, que sexy) cinza, pode ver muito bem o volume que fazia. Já ia levar suas mãos para dentro desta quando alguém a segurou.

- Creio que agora já pode ver mais alguém com roupa de baixo aqui... -disse ele tentando se controlar, olhou para ela e concluiu- e creio também que alguém aqui está com DUAS peças de roupa -nisso começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto uma mão ia para as costas dela a procura do feixe da peça. Uma mão estava abrindo seu sutiã e a outra acariciava seu peito. Temari ao ver que a parte de cima de sua lingerrie estava aberta se afastou do rapaz, tinha um sorriso travesso na cara, abaixou um pouco as alças e disse:

- Você quer?

- Hã? -Shikamaru estava confuso.

- Eu perguntei se você quer, pois afinal até a alguns minutos atrás você queria dormir...

- Aff...você acaba com clima só pra ficar zuando da minha cara...que problemática -disse dando um suspiro cansado.

Passando a mão atrás do pescoço e fechou os olhos, mas em questão de segundos sentiu o corpo quente da garota colado ao seu, ela não estava mais com aquele sutiã incomodo e seus fartos seios roçavam no peito nu do rapaz.

- Não só falei aquilo por que você fica tão kawai quando está inconformado -ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e logo em seguida o beijou, invadindo-lhe a boca com sua apressada língua.

Shikamaru ao sentir isso, viu que toda a sua excitação voltava com tudo, agarrou as pernas da garota e a levou para cima da mesa, onde a colocou sentada. Começou a chupar-lhe os seios, enquanto sua outra mão descia para o seu sexo.

Temari tinha os olhos fechados, soltava gemidos abafados aos sentir os dedos do rapaz se movimentando habilmente. Sussurrava palavras desconexas e sem sentido, totalmente entorpecida de prazer. Suas mãos avançaram para cima da cueca dele, enfiou a mão e arrancou de dentro um membro bem grande e grosso(isso eh pq eu gosto muito do Shika!XP), que provavelmente só Temari podia dar conta, afinal ela era uma especialista(obs: ela já teve muito contato com as prostitutas, mas não eh uma!pelo menos eu achu?).

Ele ao ver a atitude dela parou as caricias. Ela então se posicionou de quatro em cima da mesa, com um sorriso sacana. Abaixou a cabeça ficando de frente ao pênis dele, apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e segurou firmemente ele com suas mãos e o "enfiou" lentamente na boca umedecendo-o com sua saliva.

Fazia movimentos rápidos onde colocava e tirava da boca, e dava lambidas, Shikamaru sentia um prazer incrível. Ele estava com a mão na cabeça dela, aproveitando cada segundo.

- Ah...ah...ah – gemia ele, ofegante.

Até que ele se afastou, deixando a garota confusa. Voltou a senta-la na mesa e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Pensei que esse era um jogo justo – e foi descendo, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro de sua pele.

Abriu delicadamente as pernas dela , posicionando sua cabeça entre elas.

- Hummm - é o único som que sai da boca de Temari, ao sentir a língua do rapaz umedecendo sua entrada.

Ele dava lambidas e enfiava sua língua dentro dela. Quando sentiu que ela já estava "preparada", fez o caminho de volta, parando na dobra entre seu pescoço e ombro.

- Você vai terminar esse jogo ou não? - perguntou ela passando os braços por baixo dos dele e segurando seu ombro firmemente e puxando o corpo para si.

Shikamaru não tardou mais, a penetrou de uma só vez.

- aaaaaah – ela gemeu sentindo o membro dele totalmente dentro dela.

Ele segurava a cintura dela e beijava seu pescoço. Ela gemia, tinha a face corada pelo prazer. Ele a apertou mas contra o seu corpo aumentando a velocidade de seu movimentos. Ela parou por um segundo e ficou olhando para ele. Shikamaru olhou curioso a garota saiu de dentro dela e apenas ficou observando como ela descia da mesa e se virava de costas e se curvava sobre a mesa abrindo bem as pernas, numa posição bastante "convidativa".

Não demorou muito e a penetração recomeçou, ambos estavam curvados, Temari tinha uma mão na nuca do rapaz, estava a outra apoiada na mesa e sua perna esquerda levemente levantada. Shikamaru tinha uma mão sobre a dela na mesa, enquanto a outra estimulava o seu clitóris, para que ela sentisse o mesmo prazer que ele.

Seus gemidos ressoavam por toda a casa(ou era o que eles pensavam!), os movimentos foram ficando mais fortes e rápido, ambos estavam suados e ofegantes. Aproximavam-se cada vez mais do clímax, ais por incrível que pareça ambos sabiam muito bem como adiar o tão esperado momento, prolongando ainda mais o prazer.

- Oh sim... não aguento mais... -gritou ela, cravando suas na nuca dele.

- uh... eu também -sussurrou ele pausadamente no ouvido dela, dando em seguida uma mordida no seu glóbulo.

Ele deu uma última forte estocada, entrando profundamente dentro dela, ela deu um último grito de prazer e caiu sobre mesa. Sua orelha sentia a madeira fria enquanto seu olhos semi-abertos não prestavam atenção a nada, sentiu ele gozar dentro de si e logo sentiu o corpo suado sobre o seu. Suas mão estavam ao lado de sua cabeça, quando sentiu os dedos dele se entrelaçaram ao dela, num gesto carinhoso.

Pela primeira vez achou alguém que conseguia chegar ao orgasmo junto com ela depois de um oral daqueles, todos os seus ex eram muito apressados e nunca se importavam se a posição estava boa pra ela. Eles nunca sabiam direito onde acaricia-la e depois o sexo sempre saiam o mais rápido possível ou acabavam dormindo.

Shikamaru finalmente achou que as coisas não eram tão problemáticas, como o conselho de seu pai "as mulheres não são tão problemáticas, é só você conhece-las melhor", após esse sábio conselho resolveu pegar todas as revista "Cláudia", "Nova", "Marrie Claire" e afins de sua mãe. Ficou impressionado coma quantidade de assuntos dos quais sexo era um dos principais. Com elas aprendeu as coisas que as mulheres gostavam para as preliminares e durante o ato.

Ficaram assim alguns segundos até que ela se virou. Ele colou seu corpo ao dela e tomou seus lábios, num beijo lento demorado(bem stilo Shika)...

aeeeeee, finalmente acabou esse cap., agora a fic vai prosseguir!

Vamus para a manhã seguinte...

O que será que elas vaum fazer pra sair de lá?

ou melhor...

Por que elas vaum sair de lá?

REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEEASE!


	3. Depois da Tempestade

_**Hello personas...**_

_**Espero que gustem de my 3º chapter, directamiente de I que soy uma epecialista em hablar portuinglêspanhol y estoy com una horrible mania de hablar: VAYA!!!(palavra aprendida depois de ler muita fic em espanhol e falar com mta gente de outros países, arigatou a elas de México, Espanha, Colômbia y Argentina) **_

_**Ignorem o comentário acima... u.u"**_

_**ARIGATOU A TODAS AS REVIEWS, ESTOU MUITO FELIZ COM TODOS ELAS!!!**_

_**TODOS QUE COMENTARAM FORAM MUITO FOFOS E SIMPÁTICOS!!!**_

_**APROVEITEM O CAP E...**_

**DEIXEM MUITAS REVIEWS!!!**

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

_**Cap.03: Depois da Tempestade...**_

Temari e Shikamaru ainda se beijavam, quando a loira ouviu o despertador de seu celular, ela tinha colocado para despertar caso perdesse a hora, colocou sua calcinha e seu sutiã e caminhou calmamente até seu casaco que estava em cima de uma cadeira, pegou o aparelho e ao olhar direito viu o lembrete: "dormir, amanhã tem aula!!!". Num estalo lembrou-se do inicio do ano letivo na faculdade, "merda! Justo quando eu consigo um pouco de diversão..." porém foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir pessoas respirando.

Olhou para os lados até encontrar duas sombras deitadas abraçadas no chão. Aproximou-se para ver quem era, como o lugar estava muito pouco iluminado, apertou o botão do celular e levou ao rosto dos jovens. Ficou surpresa com o que viu: Hinata e um garoto dormindo tranquilamente abraçados, até pareciam criancinhas, só que estavam pelados! Seria mesmo verdade? Hinata tinha ficado com um menino? Ficado só, não pelo jeito, transado mesmo! Podia esperar isso de qualquer uma das outras, menos de Hinata, "pensando nelas, onde estão?" pensou ao perceber que por ali só estavam os dois.

Voltou a lembrar-se do seu emprego e tocou o ombro da menina de leve sussurrando baixo:

- Hinata, acorda vai - a menina deu um muxoxo, olhando para Temari com cara de sono.

- hum, Temari-san, que foi? - disse com voz sonolenta.

- olha como você está? - Hinata ao ouvir isso olhou a sua volta encontrado o loirinho em cima de si abraçando a sua cintura.

- NNNAAANNNIIII – gritou empurrando o menino, que caiu no chão, ainda dormindo.

Hinata estava de joelhos lembrando o que tinha feito, sob o olhar curioso de Temari, estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

- Uh – suspirou Temari - coloque umas roupas, e me ajuda a procurar as outras!!

Hinata obedeceu e logo ambas estavam com seus casacos...

- A Tenten deve estar no sofá, vai la e chama ela - disse lembrando da última conversa que tiveram - eu procuro a Ino e a Sakura, com certeza devem ter se metido em um desses quartos, elas adoram fuçar na casa dos outros...u.u

Hinata abaixou a cabeça positivamente:

- Hai!!

Assim se separaram, Hinata indo em direção ao sofá e Temari ao corredor.

Shikamaru voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, observando os vultos, do outro lado do cômodo.

- Mulheres - murmurou pegando um cigarro e levando a boca...

Enquanto Naruto continuou dormindo como uma pedra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata se aproximava cautelosamente do local onde via os chuviscos da TV ligada. Viu as costas do sofá e desviou dele ficando em cima do tapete frente a do sofá (vcs sabem, onde deveria estar a mesa...). Ficou totalmente vermelha com o que viu, Tenten estava deitada porém não no sofá, como ela esperava e sim em cima de outro corpo e o pior: ambos estavam nus...

- Te-te-ten-te-te-ten-ten – gaguejou Hinata, dando leves cutucões na menina.

- Hã, Hinata, o que aconteceu? -acordou lentamente a morena.

Hinata pois uma mão na boca e com a outra apontou para Neji, estava tão constrangida que seu corpo tremia.

- Go-go-gomen é-é que a Te-temari-san pediu pra-pra te-te pro-procurar

- Sim, já vou me arrumar – disse a garota levantando com cuidado para não acordar o garoto que dormia tranquilamente.

Recolheu suas roupas e as vestiu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari abria apressadamente as portas dos quartos, até que chegou a última "- elas só podem estar ai!" pensou antes de abrir a porta. O local estava bem escuro, apenas com a luz do abajur. Pode distinguir apenas dois vultos e umas roupas no chão, não teve dúvidas, eram as roupas de Ino.

Ino e Gaara estavam deitados na cama, ela fazia círculos com o dedo indicador sobre o peito do rapaz, enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você também?

Ino olhou espantada para a autora da voz.

- Eu o que?

- Ah... nada u.u... coloque suas roupas, rápido temos que sair logo daqui, já eh quase 5:30 da manhã!!! - dizendo isso fechou a porta, ignorando o fato de que os cabelos vermelhos daquele cara lhe lembravam alguém, mas quem?

Ino ia se levantar, mais Gaara a segurou.

- Vamos me deixe, tenho que ir, se não meu sono de beleza será prejudicado, e da próxima vez eu vou estar horrível! - disse ela levando as mãos ao rosto

Gaara entendeu isso como um até a próxima, e a puxou para mais um beijo soltando-a em seguida, observando ela correndo de um lado para o outro pegando suas peças de roupa e as vestindo apressadamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Em 5 minutos as quatro já estavam vestidas e na sala...

- Mas aonde foi parar a testuda? Eu deixo ela sozinha uns minutos e ela some!!! - reclamou Ino preocupada.

- Uns minutos, ao que me parece pelo seu estado a alguns instantes eu diria que foram algumas HORAS!!! - retrucou Temari, já meio irritada até que...

A porta do banheiro se abre lentamente e de la sai uma jovem com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e outra no corpo.

- lalalalalala – cantarolava a de cabelos rosas enquanto enxugava os cabelos com a toalha.

- SAKURA??? - gritaram todas ao uníssono.

- hã, que foi meninas? - respondeu calmamente a jovem.

- Como assim o que foi?? Você some durante horas(naum que ela tenha percebido) e nem avisa!!! - responde Temari, já totalmente irritada

- Mas o que, afinal, você estava – começa Ino mas faz uma pausa ao ver uma sombra atrás da amiga, que se revela um moreno linderrimo – fazendo? - diz num som mais baixo olhando abismada para o garoto O.O - ah deixa, já entendi...

Sasuke agarra a garota por trás e lhe da um beijo no pescoço, levanta a cabeça joga um olhar serio para as amigas dela, segura a toalha na cintura(como eu li numa fic "Deus, manda um desses lá pra casa!!") e começa a caminhar para o quarto.

- Putz, mais que noite, vai logo pega as suas roupas, tenho que sair daqui voando!!!

Sakura obedece a garota meio relutante, mas se não o fizesse ia ter que ir embora a pé.

Temari abriu a porta e elas foram saindo aos poucos, quando chegou a sua vez, olhou para trás, na direção de Shikamaru disse:

- Hey, seu preguiçoso, já dormiu? - teve como resposta um resmungo da parte dele.

- Aff que saco.

- A minha patroa vai vim cobrar pela noite, ainda essa semana, acho bom vocês pagarem!!! -disse saindo e batendo a porta.

- Gezz, mulheres... - disse voltando a dormir na cadeira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por volta do meio-dia...

Na casa dos meninos...

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke estavam na sala que era um cômodo divido com a cozinha(Ooohh-acabei de pensar nissu!). Naruto e Hinata tinham dormindo na parede próxima a porta de entrada do lado esquerdo, já no lado oposto estava a mesa onde Temari e Shikamaru estavam "conversando", a porta do banheiro ficava ao lado do corredor no canto superior da parede direta e a TV em frente ao sofá no centro do lado inferior. (entenderam??? Bom vou tentar explicar de novo, imaginem um grande quadrado no meio da lado eskerdo esta a porta ao lado da porta de saída/entrada, daí no meio do lado direto está a mesa, perto do canto de cima esta a entada do corredor e ao lado a porta do banheiro, daí no canto de baixo bem no meio está a TV... entenderam??? espero que sim...)

- Ai que dor nas costas – dizia o loiro enquanto caminhava até o sofá.

- Se você não tivesse dormido no chão, não estaria assim dobe – disse Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos, indo na direção da poltrona(uma q apareceu misteriosamente ao lado do sofá! XP).

- Putz, teme, você esta sua cara ta tão horrível quanto seu humor – diz Naruto zombando do moreno.

- Cala a boca.

- hey como eu vou senta se o Neji ta todo largado ai no sofá.

- acorda ele, oras. - sugeriu o Uchiha

- NEJIIIIIII A CASA TA PEGANDO FOGO, SOCORROOOOOOOOO – gritou o garoto na orelha do Hyuuga que praticamente pulou do sofá e já ia em direção a janela quando percebeu os risos de Naruto, voltou até ele com uma veia na testa e lhe deu um belo soco na cabeça.

- Naruto no Baka, acho bom você não fazer isso de novo – disse ele sentando-se no sofá

- Itai – gemeu Naruto com as mãos na cabeça

- Será que dá pra vocês calarem as bocas, eu estou com dor de cabeça – surge Gaara, apoiado no batente da porta do corredor.

- Aff, você só está de ressaca, como sempre – diz Shikamaru, que até agora estava dormindo na cadeira e também acordou com o barulho.

- Mas onde estão as meninas? - pergunta o Uzumaki olhando de um lado para o outro a procura de sua bela.

- Elas estão na casa delas, baka – responde um Sasuke nervosinho, principalmente pelo fato da garota não te-lo perseguido e muito menos avisado que ia embora

- Aonde está aquele velho? - pergunta Gaara sério

- hoje era o dia dele pagar o almoço... - concluiu Neji

- Hey, Neji por que você esta todo arranhado desse jeito? Foi atacado por um gato? - pergunta um Naruto curioso e inocente

- Isso não é da sua conta... - diz Neji virando o rosto e cruzando os braços.

- Isso ta mais é para uma GATA -explica Sasuke.

- gata? agente tem gata? - diz Naruto olhando para os outros sem entender nada, todos ficam com uma gota na cabeça u.u'.

- Aff, esquece, dobe - diz o Uchiha balançando a cabeça para os lados e com os olhos fechados.

- eu acho que agente vai ter que se virar com o almoço – conclui Shikamaru ouvindo o estomago de seus companheiros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa das meninas...

- Merda, merda, merda – dizia Temari sentada no sofá, enquanto tentava organizar uns papéis e tomava seu café.

- Nossa pra que tanto stress Temari, você acabou de acordar – perguntou Tenten ao ouvir os resmungos da loira.

- Amanhã é o meu primeiro dia de aula e eu não tive tempo de arrumar a matéria...

- Credo, por isso mesmo, que sensei cruel você, já vai dar matéria logo no primeiro dia...

- O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu faça que nem na 1º onde os professores fazem a apresentação dos alunos um por um e depois deixe a classe na maior bagunça?

- Ta, ta, calma, eu só tentei ajudar...

- Você quer ajudar? Vai lá no meu quarto e pega o meu maço de cigarros debaixo do meu travesseiro.

- Aff e nós que pensamos que pensamos que você tinha parado -disse a morena com os olhos fechados e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E eu parei, ele é só para emergências, agora vai!!! - disse sem tirar a atenção dos papéis e tomando um gole de café. - Ah não se esqueça amanhã também começam as suas aulas!!! hahahaha -disse como quem diz: Vocês estão tão ferradas quanto eu!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na manhã seguinte...

Na casa dos meninos...

- Eu dirijo. - disse Sasuke pegando as chaves de um escort vinho, que era o único meio de transporte do grupo, ele estava com uma camisa preta e um short azul escuro.

- POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SEMPRE DIRIGIR, TEME? – falou, quer dizer gritou, Naruto, com sua camisa laranja e um short preto(tava louca pra por amarelo, mas na minha fic ele naum eh taum brega XP).

- É simples, dobe, por que eu dirijo mais rápido e nós já estamos atrasados.

- Ele tem razão – concordou Neji, que estava com uma blusa branca e uma calça jeans azul.

- Então vamos logo, eu preciso comprar uma coisa antes, Sasuke, você me deixa na esquina. -avisou Gaara, que vestia uma blusa preta do Iron Maiden e sua calça preta jeans cheia de correntes.

- Aff, nós sabemos muito bem o que você vai comprar... - disse um Shikamaru com voz de sono, uma calça jeans toda rasgada e uma blusa verde-musgo(eu simplesmente amo essa cor nele!!!).

- E o que é isso no seu bolso, não me diga que esses cigarros são para algum tipo de trabalho... - retrucou o ruivo.

- Chega vocês dois, já estão falando demais. - disse Neji saindo pela porta sendo seguido pelos outros.

Na casa das meninas...

- SAKURA, HINTATA, TENTEN, INOOOOOOOOO, VOCÊS TEM 5 SEGUNDOS!!!! -gritou uma Temari, que estava com uma blusa branca e por cima um casaco preto que fazia conjunto com a sua saia preta que ia até metade da coxa, estressada e atrasada.

- Temari-san... -começou Hinata que estava com uma blusa azul baby look com mangas e uma calça-capri beje.

- Eu e a Hinata já estamos prontas, só falta a Sakura e a Ino -disse Tenten, com uma blusa rosa sem mangas e uma calça jeans azul, saindo pela porta.

- Cheguei, a Ino não quis acordar, acho melhor agente ir na frente, se não vamos todas nos atrasar. - disse uma Sakura pronta e animada, já que adorava ir a escola, vestia um uma blusa branca baby look com um coração desenhado no meio e uma saia azul jeans.

- Certo, pra fora, INOOOO, NÓS VAMOS INDO, DEPOIS AGENTE SE FALA, TCHAU. - e bateu porta

No quarto da Ino...

- Hã Temari? Indo? Aonde? - perguntava uma Ino meio dormindo – O QUEEEEE – se levanta bruscamente – A FACULDADE, mas eu nem arrumei meus cabelos e as minha roupas... Maldita testuda deveria ter me acordado!!! - e foi correndo para o banheiro se arrumar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1º periodo...

Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto na aula de biologia...

Sakura e Hinata tinham acabado de entrar na sala. Sakura foi sentar-se na penúltima carteira da parede e Hinata sentou-se na carteira ao lado. Alguns minutos depois viram um monte de de garotas entrando na sala, elas estavam em volta de alguém, mas Sakura não podia ver quem, subiu em cima da cadeira para ver quem estava no meio das garotas e estava se aproximando, só que para sua infelicidade(ou não XP) algum infeliz lhe deu uma cotovelada que a fez cair, mas não em qualquer lugar, foi com tudo em direção ao monte de garotas, que ao vê-la desviaram, deixando a vista quem estava no meio: Uchiha Sasuke.

PLOFT, lá estavam eles, naquela posição clichê, ela por cima com seu lábios quase se tocando.

- Sasukeeeeee-baka você está bem – perguntou Naruto que vinha correndo e abaixando a cabeça para olhar o Sasuke

- Sa-Sakura-chan – disse Hinata também abaixando a cabeça, resultado:

PLOFT.

- Itai – murmuraram Naruto e Hinata, passando a mão na testa.

Naruto encarou os orbes perolados a sua frente e por alguma razão achou eles familiares(oooohhhh, aplausos para ele! XP).

- Você está bem? - disse esquecendo totalmente de Sasuke.

- Si-sim - disse ela virando o rosto para a parede.

- MUITO PRAZER, MEU NOME É UZUMAKI NARUTO – disse ele com o sorriso colgate enquanto estendia a mão pra ela.

- Hy- Hyuuga Hi-Hina-Hina-ta -gaguejou ela com as bochechas vermelhas.

- ESSE QUE ESTÁ AI NO CHÃO, EM BAIXO DA SUA AMIGA, SE CHAMA UCHIHA SASUKE – disse agarrando a mão da menina e chaqualhando, enquanto com a outra apontava para o casal imóvel no chão.

Sakura com esse comentário acordou do transe que se encontrava e se levantou rapidamente, com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Prazer, eu sou Haruno Sakura, gomen Sasuke-kun – disse oferecendo gentilmente a mão para o garoto.

- Hmpt – disse ele se levantando sozinho e virando o rosto com cara de irritado.

- NÃO LIGA NÃO SAKURA-CHAAANNNNN, O SASUKE-BAKA É ASSIM MESMO – disse Naruto dando um sorriso colgate.

De repente a porta se abre e de la entra a sensei, uma mulher alta, com cabelos enrolados e olhos estranhamente vermelhos.

- TODOS SENTADOS, MEU NOME É KURENAI, EU SOU A PROFESSORA DE BIOLOGIA E ODEIO QUE FALEM NA MINHA AULA!!!! - gritou a sensei, o que fez todos sentarem nas carteiras e calarem as bocas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1º período...

Ino e Gaara que deveriam estar na aula de História...

Ino corria enlouquecidamente pelos corredores do prédio da escola, que estavam totalmente vazios, até chegar na porta da sua classe, porém não conseguiu abri-la, pois tinha alguém na porta.

Gaara estava apoiado na porta da sala, que estava fechada, com um MP4 e dois fones de ouvido, os quais estavam no último volume, ele tinha os olhos fechados e balançava a cabeça. Ino que já estava estressada por ter que ir pra escola de taxi(benhê ela é chiquê, huahua XP), não queria ficar para fora, foi até o garoto esticou a mão para arrancar os fones dele, porém a mão dele segurou a sua, e dois orbes verde-água revelaram-se e encaram o azul-celeste.

- O que você quer – perguntou ele friamente, soltando o braço dela.

- O que eu quero? - incrédula – eu quero entrar na classe, oras, e você fica ai tampando o caminho... - começou a bater o pé com as mãos na cintura.

Gaara olhou de cima a baixo a garota a sua frente, ela estava com uma saia branca pregada e uma blusa preta, ficou assim um segundo até falar novamente:

- Não adianta, ele não vai te deixar entrar mesmo... – disse voltando a fechar os olhos, ignorando ela.

- Hey, e eu perguntei alguma coisa? - disse ela nervosa, porém foi ignorada novamente – Sai da frente que eu quero passa – disse tentando puxar o garoto que não queria sair do lugar, até que...

A porta se abriu, e como Gaara estava muito distraído tentando ignorar Ino, não percebeu e...

PLOFT

Gaara caiu no chão, sentado, com as pernas abertas e os joelhos flexionados, as mãos ao lado do corpo apoiadas no chão. Porém ao cair levou junto uma certa loira que estava agarrada no seu braço e agora ela se encontrava entre suas pernas e com a cabeça e seu peito, sentindo sua colônia masculina. Ambos olharam para cima procurando o responsável pela queda.

- Então são vocês que estão fazendo todo esse barulho!? - disse um homem de cabelos negro e uma barba muito mal feita – Bom... - disse analizando a situação - Eu sou Asuma-sensei, vou dar as aulas de história, e não suporto alunos que cheguem atrasados e ainda por cima fiquem atrapalhando a aula – fez mais uma pausa e olhou para o casal – mas como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula vou fazer uma exceção, os dois pra dentro, JÁÁÁ – ficando de lado e apontando pra dentro da classe.

Ino se levantou rápidamente e entrou quase correndo na classe, Gaara fez o mesmo, não antes de constatar que seu MP4 estava quebrado. "Maldita garota" pensou, antes ele tinha um MP4 e uma desculpa pra matar aula... agora já não tinha mais nada, " hmpt preciso de uma bebida..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neji já estava impaciente, faziam 10 minutos que a aula havia começado e nada do sensei chegar, estava irritado também porque uma certa garota com olhos e cabelos chocolates sentada atrás de si não parava de falar, ele odiava quando as pessoas falavam demais.

Ele estava na 3º carteira da fileira do meio, virou-se bruscamente para encontrar a dona da voz, que estava virada para trás onde conversava com mais 3 meninas, assuntos inúteis do tipo: "ah esse batom fica muito bem com o tom da sua pele!" ou "onde você fez as suas unhas?".

- Hey você ai, a dos coques... -chamou Neji simplesmente.

Tenten ao ouvir aquilo virou lentamente a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com os perolados do Hyuuga, sentiu um arrepio, mas isso não evitou que ela desse um de seus belos sorrisos, para falar em seguida:

- Hã... meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten e não você ai... - brincou

- que seja... - disse ele virando o rosto

- mas o que você queria?

- é que você tá falando desde que começou a aula, será que não dá pra ficar quieta não?

- haha -riu brincalhona- na verdade não...

- Deveria tentar, assim não atrapalha os outros – retrucou ele

"então é guerra!" pensou a garota.

- Porque, que eu saiba não tem ninguém aqui – ficou olhando para os lados fingindo que não o via.

- Aff, se você não falasse tanto eu também poderia te ignorar...

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE??? POR QUE TODO MUNDO FICA RESOLVEU DIZER QUE EU FALO DEMAIS!!! - gritou batendo as mãos na carteira e ficando de pé e lembrando-se da noite passada.

- huhum – alguém limpava a garganta, mas nenhum dos dois ligou...

- POR QUE É VERDADE, ORAS!! - gritou ele ficando de pé em também.

- HUHUMMMMMMM – dessa vez foi mais alta, fazendo com que ambos olhassem para o lado e encontrassem um homem alto e com cabelos grisalhos e uma estranha mascara que escondia sua boca.

- Eu sei que me atrasei uns segundos(até parece fazia quase 15 minutos!!!), mas eu não esperava encontrar a classe desse jeito, façam o favor de se sentar – ambos obedeceram – agora vou me apresentar. Sou Kakashi o professor de Matemática, agora que o showzinho já acabou, vamos a aula – disse pegando um giz e dirigindo-se a lousa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

3º periodo...

Shikamaru estava tendo sua 2º aula de português com: Temari-sensei, ou melhor dormindo enquanto ela enchia a lousa de textos e frases inúteis.

Temari tentou se dar bem com toda classe, foi muito simpática, porém não muito liberal, já tinha passado a primeira aula e faltavam 5 min para o intervalo, passou os olhos pela classe pela décima vez naquele dia e encontrou pela décima o mesmo garoto, na mesma posição, com os mesmos olhos fechados. "Maldito garoto (os da família Sabaku são meio eskentadinhos, né? XP) eu aqui tentado ensinar alguma coisa e ele fica dormindo! HAHA! Baka, está pedindo pra conhecer o lado bom da Temari-sensei..." pensou irônica enquanto caminhava até ele segurando uma régua de madeira.

- bom classe espero que tenham entendido, mas como vejo que são muito os interessados – paro em frente a ultima carteira da parede(que obvio, era a do shika! XP) e bateu bem forte com a regua a poucos centímetros de onde o Nara repousava a cabeça, o que fez ele acordar assustado(como sempre!).

- hahahahahahaha – a classe toda riu da cara dele.

- Senhor... qual o seu nome? - perguntou segurando o riso.

- Hã!? Ah sim Nara Shikamaru... - disse se recompondo mas ainda com voz de sono.

- Bom Nara-san já que você prestou tanta atenção na aula, creio que não vai se incomodar com uma perguntinha, né? - perguntou, mas nem deu tempo para o coitado responder – na seguinte estrofe:

_**De tudo ao meu amor serei atento**_

_**Antes e com tal zelo e sempre, e tanto**_

_**Que mesmo em face do maior encanto**_

_**Dele se encante mais meu pensamento**_

_**Quero vive-lo em cada vão momento**_

_**E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto**_

_**E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto**_

_**Ao seu pesar e ao seu contentamento.**_

_**E assim quando mais tarde me procure**_

_**Quem sabe a morte, angustia de quem vive**_

_**Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama**_

_**Eu possa dizer do amor (que tive):**_

_**Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama**_

_**Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.**_

_**Vinicius de Moraes**_

O autor compara duas situações diferentes, baseado na inevitabilidade de suas conseqüências, eu pergunto, quais são essas situações? - e deu um sorriso debochado.

- owww – exclamou a classe surpresa. o.o'

- hum – Shikamaru coçou a cabeça, deu olhar de tédio para a professora, que com certeza esperava algo como um "Hã? Quem? Cuma?" - bom observando e analisando pela terceira estrofe do soneto onde ele diz:

_**E assim, quanto mais tarde me procure**_

_**Quem sabe a morte, angustia de quem vive**_

_**Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem se ama**_

posso afirmar, baseado na inevitabilidade das consequências, que as situações comparadas foram: a morte com a angustia de quem vive e a solidão com o fim de quem se ama. - concluiu.

- OWWWWWW – classe muuuuiiiiitooow surpresa. O.O"

Temari estava paralisada, não conseguia pensar direito, Shikamaru ao ver a cara dela deu um sorriso(vide episódio 125 aos 20 min e 27 seg XP).

- Cer-to – disse pausadamente, tentando se recompor...

- BÉÉÉÉÉÉ – sinal do intervalo

Todos foram saindo rapidamente. Shikamaru se levantou para sair, mas foi impedido por uma régua bem no seu nariz.

- Como você disse que era o seu nome mesmo?

- Nara Shikamaru.

Temari pensou um pouco.

- Então você é o tal que passou em primeiro lugar, certo? - duvidando.

- yeah – assentiu com cara de tédio.

- Já que você sabe tanto de Português – sorriso maligno – tenho algo pra você... - virou as costas e começou a caminhar – venha... - chamou-o fazendo sinal com a mão.

"O que será que ela quer?" pensava com cara de desconfiado, enquanto seguia a sensei.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Fim do cap! **_

_**Fikou bem grandinhu, né?**_

_**Essa ultima parte eh dedicada a minha querida(irônia) teacher de inglês e português Hellza, vlw mesmo por mi deixar com "R"(regular) em inglês e "B"(bom) em gramática e literatura/redação...Ò.Ó**_

_**Arigatou a todos que acompanham a fic...**_

_**e a todos que comentam..**_

_**NÃO SE ESKEÇAM...**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS...**_

_**SE NÃO HÁ REVIEWS...**_

_**NÃO HÁ HISTÓRIA**_


	4. Segunda feira

_**Hola chicas(e chicos) aca esta el seg cap...**_

_**...mas antes gostaria de tentar explicar o porque deles não lembrarem q passaram a noite uns com os outros, tudo numa pequena conta de mat:**_

_**cansaço+bebidas+escuro+mascaras(???)+pressa+pq Deus quis!! IGUAL A: eles não sabem quem são!!!**_

_**espero q les guste...**_

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi Paradise"**_

_**Cap.04: Segunda-feira... -obs: sem inspiração-  
**_

No Pátio da Faculdade...

- Yo minna-san -cumprimentam uma loira e uma morena ao se encontrar com suas amigas.

- Ino, Tenten, como foram as aulas? - pergunta Sakura dando espaço pra duas se sentarem no banco(que também apareceu misteriosamente XP).

- Foi um saco! E por culpa sua testuda!!! -disse Ino irritada.

- Culpa minha, você que não quis acordar!! -retruca a garota de cabelos roseos.

- Ta chega, nem comecem, de brigas por hoje já basta a minha! -Tenten entra no meio.

- A sua?? Como assim??

- Aff, é que eu acabei brigando com um tal de Hyuuga Neji... por falar nisso -olha pra Hinata- Hinata é seu parente?

- Me-meu?? Nã-não sei, pode até ser... -diz começando a se lembrar de seu primo- e-eu tenho u-um primo com e-esse nome, mas e-ele mora em outra cidade.

- Hã, mas e se ele veio pra cidade?

- Isso pode até se-ser.

- Ow... e ele é bonito Tenten? -pergunta Ino curiosa.

- Lá vai a porca tentar desencalhar... -(nem preciso dizer quem foi)

- Aff testuda, qual é o problema?

- Ta, não de novo não!! Mas e você Ino? Por que foi tão ruim assim?

- Por causa de um garoto lá, já não bastasse eu ter chegado atrasada, ele ficou parado na porta e não me deixou entrar...

- Oh Ino, já arranjou um admirador! -zombou Sakura.

- Mas você entrou ou não na aula? -perguntou Tenten.

- Entra entrei, mais foi meio dolorido...

- Dolorido!? -as três(ateh a Hinata) perguntaram em uníssono.

- É que eu estava tentando tirar ele da porta puxando o braço dele, daí alguém abriu a porta e ele caiu... me levando junto!!!

- Uia! Porquinha, aconteceu algo parecido comigo também! -exclamou a Haruno apontando pra si mesma.

- Conta! -pediu a Mitsashi.

- Bom, é que eu hoje tava la na classe, né, daí eu vi um grupinho de garotas istéricas em volta de um garoto, daí eu pensei: ele deve ser muito bonito pra elas estarem tão animadinhas... Então tive a brilhante ideia de subir em cima da cadeira pra ver quem era. Dai algum inutil me deu uma cotovela e eu acabei caindo bem em cima do sujeito, vê se pode!!

- E ele era bonito -Tenten e Ino animadinhas.

- Aham, mas é um grosso!! -disse Haruno irritada.

- A testuda, vai dizer que você não gostou? Sei que você adora ser desprezada! -sorriu a Yamanaka.

- E você, Hinata, não encontrou nenhum gato, não? -perguntou sorridente a Mitsashi.

Hinata ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

- Na-Naruto-Kun...

- Naruto, esse é o nome?

- É, Uzumaki Naruto, um loiro amigo do grosso, que chama Uchiha Sasuke. -concluiu a Haruno "Não sei mais esse sobrenome, me lembra alguém..." pensou.

- E você Ino, acho que só o seu que não tem nome... -comentou Tenten, fazendo todas olharem a loira.

- Ah, sei la, acho que é Ga... alguma coisa, nem prestei atenção...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso do outro lado do pátio...

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto estavam sentados na grama, a sombra de uma grande cerejeira.

- putz, onde tá o Shikamaru? - perguntou Neji.

- Ele deve estar fumando ou dormindo em algum lugar. -respondeu Sasuke.

- aquele fumante inútil... -disse Gaara abrindo sua pequena garrafa metalica e tomando um gole.

- ele pelo menos fuma escondido... -começou Neji.

- Diferente de você. -terminou Sasuke

- Hey, por que hoje o senhor animadinho ta tão quieto? - perguntou o ruivo, fingindo que não ouviu o ultimo comentário, e apontando para o loiro que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Deve ser por causa da garota.

- É tinha até esquecido, todas elas largaram vocês no meio da noite, sem dar nem um tchauzinho. -falou o Sabaku sério, porém um sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios.

Aquele cometário deixou o clima incrivelmente pesado.

- HEY, MAS O QUE ACONTECEU... EU AQUI PENSANDO(??? O.o) E QUANDO RESOLVO FALAR VOCÊS TÃO NESSE CLIMA DE ENTERRO!!

- Pensando??? -perguntaram todos, surpresos.

- é, por que a surpresa? -o loiro estava confuso.

- deixa pra la, no que você estava pensando? -perguntou o Uchiha.

- Eu tava pensando na garota que ficou comigo na despedida de solteiro do Kakashi-sensei, agente sabe onde elas trabalham, podíamos ir la ver elas dançando...

- Você ta falando em ir ao "Kunoichi's Paradise" só pra encontrar uma garota, que você não sabe nem qual é o nome!! -Sasuke estressado, lembrando-se da Haruno e pensando que estava pra nascer a mulher que ia faze-lo correr atrás dela.

- TEME!

- dobe!

Apesar da irritação de Sasuke, todos ficaram pensativos ao ouvir a idéia e pensaram que poderia até dar certo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na sala dos professores de português...

- Entre, Nara-san -disse uma Temari sorridente- sente-se ai -apontou uma cadeira na mesa oval bem no meio da sala.

Era perfeito! Temari tinha diante de si o cara perfeito, aquele que ia evitar que ela perdesse noites de sono... mas como?

Ela se apoiou na mesa ao lado de onde o Nara tinha se sentado.

- Bom Nara-san, você é realmente muito inteligente, fiquei impressionada com a sua resposta hoje...-seu sorriso ficou ainda maior- por isso tenho uma proposta pra você...

- Qual? -perguntou Shikamaru confuso, não estava gostando nada nada daquele sorriso no rosto dela.

- Você de agora em diante vai ser meu ajudante! Vai me ajudar a preparar toda a matéria e vai dedicar os intervalos de segunda, terça e quinta a ficar na sala dos professores trabalhando comigo. -agora só fatava ela dar gargalhadas da cara do garoto, ele tinha os olhos arregalados, não podia acreditar O.o.

- Eu tenho outra opção? -perguntou ele já sabendo a resposta

- NÃO - "huahahahaha, maldito CDF é isso que ganha por humilhar sua sensei, huahahahaha..."- vamos começar, eu tenho um monte de listas de presença pra VOCÊ... ah, quer dizer nós colocarmos em ordem, não é Nara-san -"BAKA"

- yeah -"uma sensei aproveitadora u.u', tudo que eu precisava..."

-"Cara, realmente, você não sabe quanto trabalho vai me poupar...hahahaha"

O resto do intervalo passou normalmente, até que finalmente aula terminou...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No carro dos meninos...

- SHIKAMARUUU ONDE VOCÊ PASSOU O INTERVALO? -naruto do banco ao lado do motorista

- Gezz, na sala dos professores de português... -respondeu do banco de tras.

- O que você estava fazendo lá, afinal? -Neji que estava ao lado dele.

- Aff, tudo culpa de uma professora, ela é maluca... veio cum papo de assistente, mas tudo que ela quer é folgar em cima de mim...

- Que saco, nessa você se ferrou, hem! -exclamou Sasuke.

- E SHIKAMARUU, QUAL O NOME DESSA DOIDA?

- o nome dela é Temari-sensei, fora o fato de ser maluca até que ela é bem gostosa...

- eu tive uma aula com ela também... tem umas pernas... -começa Neji.

Ao ouvir o nome da irmã e os comentários dos amigos, Gaara, que estava do outro lado do nara, manda um olhar assassino para os dois...

-...- Gaara.

-...- Shikamaru e Neji.

-...- Gaara.

-...- Shikamaru e Neji

- HEY POR QUE O GAARA TAH OLHANDO FEIO PRA VOCÊS???

- acho bom vocês pararem de falar da Temari. -fala frio e sério sem tirar o olhar mortal.

- Por que? -perguntam Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru

- Ela deve ser a irmã dele, sabe a tal que sustenta ele. -responde Sasuke, que já tinha juntado a com b.

- Sei que ela é um saco, mas ela é MINHA irmã e só EU posso falar mal dela, entenderam?-olhar demoníaco.

- ta legal, nos não vamos falar mais nada – concluiu Neji, afinal Gaara não era famoso pela passividade.

-"pelo jeito a família toda é problemática..." pensa o Nara soltando um suspiro.

Mal imaginavam os que os esperava na porta de casa...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na porta do apto deles uma mulher loira esta parada na porta tomando um gole de sua garrafa de sake...

- Esses caras estão demorando muito... mas, pela quantia que prometeram eu fico aqui o dia todo -falava sozinha a mulher conhecida com Tsunade.

Os jovens subiam tranquilamente pelo elevador, como sempre Naruto e Sasuke discutiam por alguma razão idiota...

A porta do elevador se abriu e a primeira coisa que conseguiram ver foram dois enormes seios acompanhados de uma mulher loira que estava com cara de poucos amigos...

- Yooo, o que uma velhinha como a senhora faz na porta da nossa casa? -perguntou inocente o loiro

Uma veia salta na testa de Tsunade, porém ela segura a sua raiva e responde.

- Eu vim receber o pagamento da minhas dançarinas, e tenho certeza que foi nesse apartamento! Então qual de vocês irá me pagar?

Todos os meninos, menos Naruto, viraram o rosto e começaram a fingir que não era com eles...

- Hai, eu acho que quem ia pagar era o Ero-senin, mas como ele não tá...

- Ero-senin? -pergunta a dona da boate

- Sim, Jiraya, um grande escritor, escreveu um livro chamado Icha Icha Paradise, que fez muito sucesso, datebayo!! -responde Naruto animado tentando mostrar como seu padrasto era legal.

- Jiraya... hum... Icha Icha Paradise... -falava pensativa- não pode ser... -desiludida- MALDITOS GAROTOS, VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ME PAGAR... EU MANDEI AS MINHAS MELHORES DANÇARINAS, SABE QUANTO ELAS TERIAM ME RENDIDO SE TIVESSEM TRABALHADO NA BOATE, AO INVÊS DE VIR A UMA FESTA DO MAIOR CALOTEIRO DE KONOHAAAAA????? -furiosa.(momento perfeito prakela cena onde a pessoa irritada fika enorme e os outros fikam pequenininhus...)

Naruto se escondeu atras de Sasuke, que tentava não demonstrar medo. Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara faziam o mesmo, porém quando Tsunade deu um passo para frente, todos recuaram. Suando frio ouviram as ultimas palavras da loira.

- Escutem bem o que eu vou dizer... Vocês tem uma semana pra conseguir o dinheiro... Se não... vocês não querem nem saber, porém vou dar uma pista, la na boate, existem homens que tem um gosto diferente sabe, digamos que a eles agradam as dançarinas com um acessório a mais entre as pernas!! -vira a garrafa na boca- MUAHAHAHAHAHA... nem pensem em fugir, vou ficar de olho em vocês... ah, e não quero ver suas caras na MINHA boate...-a porta do elevador se fecha.

Todos com uma gota na cabeça. u.u'

- Hey, minna, como que agente vai pagar? -pergunta o loiro, olhando para todos os companheiros.

- Aff dobe, esse seu velho nos mete em cada uma... -começou Sasuke ignorando a pergunta e entrando na casa.

- Naruto acho bom o Jiraya voltar logo... -disse Neji entrando atrás do Uchiha.

- Se não essa loca vai fazer agente trabalhar pra ela... -Disse Shikamaru com voz de sono.

- E ainda por cima é uma bêbada... -concluiu Gaara tomando mais um gole da sua garrafa.

Emfim todos entram em casa para pensar como arranjar o tal dinheiro, menos Naruto que continuava com a ideia fixa de ir encontrar Hinata...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- O que vocês está me dizendo Shizune? -perguntava uma loira incredula enquanto apoiava os dois braços na mesa e encarava a secretária.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Temari -Shizune que até agora digitava, parou e encarou a loira- Tsunade-sama chegou furiosa disse que o tal do Jiraya, que contratou o serviço tinha sumido do mapa e que os garotos que moram com ele iam ter que arrumar o dinheiro se não...

- Se não ela vai fazer eles trabalharem aqui, né? Putz ainda não me esqueci do que ela fez com o pobre do Lee por não pagar as 5 garrafas de sake que ele tinha bebido... u.u

- Nem você e nem todos os clientes... u.u" Hoje é dia da Sakura e da Hinata, ele com certeza vai estar ai...

- É, mas Shizune me faz um favor?

- Fale...

- Me passe o numero da casa desses caloteiros...

Shizune ficou pensativa um instante.

- Você sabe que se fosse pra outra eu não poderia fazer isso, mas já que é pra você -pega uma pasta preta- Aqui esta... -Temari pega o celular para anotar os números- 43658792.

- Muito obrigada Shizune... agora eu vou indo -pega as chaves do bolso- ja ne -diz levantando a mão, já frente a porta.

- ja ne -responde a moça voltando a digitar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já eram por volta das 11 da noite, porém o único que dormia no apartamento dos garotos, e sem nenhuma preocupação, era Shikamaru. Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados assistindo TV, Neji estava tomando banho e Gaara no quarto ouvindo musica.

- AFF, eu não consigo ficar aqui sentado... -levanta-se o loiro com cara de incomodado.

- Por que, baka?

- por eu sei onde esta a garota que eu gosto e não posso ir atrás dela oras...

- A garota de quem você gosta? Você só ficou com ela uma vez, dobe...

- Teme, mas é obvio que ela foi embora a força!

- Se você tivesse acordado ia ver muito bem, TODAS elas foram embora por vontade própria... -disse o moreno cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia.

- Uia -o loiro deu um sorriso- será que pela primeira na vida de Sasuke-eu-sou-o-melhor levou o fora de uma garota... HUAHAHAHAHAHA -agora apontava para o Uchiha e dava gargalhadas.

- Cala boca, dobe. -retrucou virando o rosto.

- Sasukeee, mas voltando ao assunto... EU VOU NA BOATE VER SE EU ACHO AQUELA GAROTA, DATEBAYO!!!

- Só se for andando, usuratonkachi, porque eu não tenho a menor intenção de te emprestar o MEU carro!

- AH SASUKEEEE, ME EMPRESTA EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA DE MAL...

- sem chance.

O Uzumaki andava de um lado para o tentando pensar eu alguma coisa até que o Uchiha resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Além do mais como você, gênio, pretende entrar la depois do que aquela peituda falou?

Naruto pois a mão no queixo e fitou o céu, como se pensasse em algo.

- YOSHII, já sei -correu até o quarto e voltou com as máscaras que eles tinham usado na festa- com essas máscaras a velha não vai nos reconhecer -Sasuke ignorou até que viu nas mãos do loiro as chaves de seu carro- aproveitei também e peguei as SUAS chaves, portanto se você não quer que eu vá com o SEU carro, vai ter que ir junto!!! hahahahaha -e saiu correndo pela porta

- NA-RU-TOOOOO... BAKAAAA -e saiu correndo atrás "- maldito dobe, agora vou ter que leva-lo até aquele antro e o pior de tudo... ELA com certeza vai estar lá..." um sorriso discreto apareceu em seus lábios.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No camarin da boate 11:15 p.m. ...

Sakura se preparava para entrar, estava com uma blusa vermelha colada de alçinha, bem curta chegando a ficar um palmo acima de seu umbigo estava com uma saia jeans de retalhos e uma sandália vermelha bem alta e de salto fino. Hinata acabara de entrar no local, para descansar, estava com um sutiã colorido e cheio de brilho e com uma calcinha do mesmo tipo, trazia nas mãos uma saia e uma blusa, pretas e de zíper, nos pés tinha uma bota preta de cano alto e salto fino.

- Muito bom Hinata, dançou muito bem está noite... -cumprimentava a garota de cabelos rosas sentada numa cadeira, enquanto passava a maquiagem.

- A-arigatou Sakura-san -agradeceu timidamente a Hyuuga sentando-se e tirando as botas.

- Eles já estão bem animados... creio que está no minha hora -disse levantando-se animada- depois você vais sair pra ver se arruma uma dança particular?

- Sim s-só vou tomar um pouco de água...

- Hohoho... acho que o Kiba-kun já está ansioso -zombou a Haruno, logo lembrando-se de seus pretendentes- e provavelmente o Itachi e o Lee também estão lá -fez uma cara de desanimada- Hinata la vamos nós, ter outra noite fugindo desses obsecados... u.u

- É... u.u" -confirmou a morena, enquanto via a outra sair e ouvia a musica começar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa dos meninos, mas precisamente no quarto de um certo Sabaku...

11:33 p.m. ...

- Aff... não consigo dormir... -murmurou ele se mexendo pela quarta vez, olhou para a cama ao lado, onde Shikamaru dormia tranquilamente- "como ele consegue dormir tanto?" -pensou- "Toda vez que eu pego no sono eu lembro daqueles caras do orfanato vindo me pegar... deve ser por causa daquela maldita velha... odeio quando ficam me ameaçando... putz o que eu faço... por mais chato que seja amanhã eu tenho faculdade... e se eu não for a minha irmã... isso... -uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça- minha irmã... na casa dela ninguém vai me incomodar... -pega o celular e aperta o discagem rápida 1#.

- Alô? -atendeu do outro lado da linha, totalmente sonolenta- ... aff Gaara isso são horas de ligar para o meu celular? -agora meio irritada-

- Temari eu vou dormir ai... -disse simplesmente.

- Hã você vai o que?

- Vou dormir na sua casa AGORA

- E por que isso? -estava confusa- não está conseguindo dormir?

-...

O silêncio do outro lado da linha confirmou sua suspeita, e a Sabaku sentiu uma pontinha de alegria, não era sempre que seu "irmãozinho" precisava de sua companhia, era como se voltassem a época em que eles moravam juntos na favela(não pude evitar).

- Tá certo, anota ai o endereço...

- ok daqui a pouco estou ai -desligou o telefone e se trocou, para logo estar dentro de um táxi a caminho da casa de sua irmã.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**hum q **_

_**será q vai acontecer la na Boate??**_

_**e na casa de Temari???**_

_**Algo me diz q a noite vai ser bem movimented...**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS, NÃO DEMORA MAIS Q DOIS MINUTOS E ME DEIXA HAPPY!!!**_


	5. Confusões na calada da noite

_**Origada por todas as reviews...**_

_**e demorei demasiado com esse cap...**_

_**me perdoem...**_

_**e meu cérebro tbm naum ajuda nem um pouco...**_

_**NARUTO NÃO EH MEU**_

_**DEIXE UMA REVIEW**_

_**Sexo, drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

_**Cap.05: Confusões na calada da noite...-obs: continuo sem inspiração para títulos u.u"!-**_

11:35 p.m na frente da boate...

- Então, gênio, o que que agente faz agora? -perguntou Sasuke, que pra variar estava irritado.

- Fica quieto teme, agente já vai entrar, vem... -disse enquanto caminhava até um beco sem saída e atrás de uma lixeira, onde havia uma porta de metal bem enferrujada, ela estava trancada com um cadeado velho. Pegou um pé de cabra(????) e arrebentou o cadeado de um só golpe.- Coloca a máscara -o moreno obedeceu- vamos, datebayo!!! -pose nice guy.

- mas de onde você tirou isso...

- do seu arsenal...

- você não devia ficar mexendo nas MINHAS coisas, agora vamos -entra arrastando o Naruto pela gola da camisa e fechando a porta.

Estavam no meio de um corredor mal iluminado com duas portas em cada extremidade.

- e agora Sasukeee o que a gente faz? Como vamos saber qual porta é a certa?

- Calado, dobe, não tá ouvindo? É só seguir a musica... -o silêncio reinou por um instante, podendo-se ouvir claramente a música vindo da porta direita...(kukuku q inteligente o Sasuke-kun, já q outra levava direto pra sala da Tsunade-sama...)

Os dois seguiram cautelosamente e abriram a porta, encontrando o amplo salão totalmente lotado.

- Aqui é onde nós nos separamos, dobe, nos encontramos aqui quando for 2:00 em ponto, entendeu? -disse largando o loiro e olhando para ele fixamente, sério.

- HAI, ATÉ MAIS TARDE SASUKEEEE-TEME -falou, quer dizer, gritou o loiro acenado e se afastando animadamente.

- Baka escandaloso, murmurou indo até o balcão pra pedir uma bebida e tirando a mascara ."putz, que coisa idiota, por que eu aceitei fazer isso?" -pensava enquanto esvaziava um copo de sakê.

Mal sabia ele que não muito longe dali estava o maior dos Uchiha, passando discretamente um saquinho cheio de comprimidos para um garoto com mais ou menos 17 moreno e com uma especie de óculos de natação na testa e um cachecol.

- Hey, Itachi, aquela ali não a sua garota -disse o jovem apontando para uma garota com a máscara rosa de lantejoulas.

Sakura, apenas, rebolava sensualmente para um homem com um óculos escuros, cabelos loiros com uma camisa azul e preta, que só faltava babar em cima da garota, ela deu o grand-finale arrancando a saia e ficando apenas com a calcinha vermelha combinando com a blusa de alças.

O homem tirou uma grande quantidade de dinheiro e colocou na alça da calcinha da moça, que agradeceu e virando-se para o companheiro do homem ao lado, abaixou-se deixando que o outro, moreno de olhos verdes, com uma camisa vermelha. Este não ficou atrás pegando também um monte de dinheiro(VAYA, como a Sakura lucra, vou arranjar um emprego desse...) e enfiando no decote dela.

Itachi não ficou nada contente e passou a seguir a Haruno pelo salão, ela ao perceber que estava sendo seguida passou a andar o mais rápido possível trombando com tudo e com todos.

Sasuke continuava bebendo até que alguém sentou-se no banco ao seu lado, virou o rosto e avistou dois ENORMES melões, dentro do decote do kimono de uma mulher loira, já bem conhecida por ele e por seus amigos.

Tsunade bateu a palma da mão com tudo em cima do balcão, fazendo o moreno saltar do banco, se desequilibrando e caindo no chão.

- hey, barman, me vê uma garrafa de sakê -olhou para o moreno no chão- e... hic vê se para de ficar hic embebedando essas crianças -as bochechas dela estavam vermelhas e seu olhar sem foco.

Sasuke suspirou de alivio ao perceber a embriaguez da hokage, nome pelo qual ela gostava de ser chamada, afinal era dona daquele maravilhoso paraíso. Ela encarou por uns instantes e como se tivesse levado um tapa, seu rosto se transformou, mostrando agora uma terrível expressão, típica de quem está muitow furiosa.

- você, você, VOCÊÊÊ... hic UM DOS CALOTEIROS-MIRINS DO JIRAYAAAAA -apontava para o Uchiha que se levantou e correu, rápido como um raio, colocando também a máscara, mal sabia ele que estava correndo na direção de seu querido e adorado irmão...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Do outro lado do salão, Naruto, totalmente boquiaberto, pois a cada lado que olhava via peitos, bundas e coxas perfeitas. Mas infelizmente nenhum desses corpos era aquele que procurava... Várias garotas chegavam nele, mas ao descobrir que ele não tinha um centavo, iam embora fazendo cara de nojo para o pobre(literalmente e figurativamente XP) Uzumaki.

- Ninguém me ama... -suspirava ele olhando as garotas se afastarem com uma aura roxa em volta de si...

- Nã-não... Kiba-kun -murmurava Hinata, com a máscara prateada, fugindo dos braços do garoto que segurava a carteira numa mão e com a outra tentava agarrar a garota, que numa brusca virava trombou com alguém, caindo ao chão em cima de algo.- Itai -choramingou com os peitos bem na cara do loiro, que estava de mascara(obs: só ele adora usar isso, fora o fato de não querer q Tsunade o pegasse).

Naruto estava abobado(e sufocado) com os peitos dela na sua cara, e o corpo dela tão próximo ao seu. tinha conseguido evitar todas as outras garotas e seus corpos perfeitos, mas com essa era diferente, ELA era diferente! Hinata se levantou murmurando um gomen tímido e logo seguiu para uma porta bem ao lado do palco. Naruto reconhecendo a garota de seus sonhos levantou-se de impeto e seguiu-a até a porta.

Abriu-a cautelosamente para que ninguém o visse e seguiu até uma porta no fim do corredor, que imaginou ser o camarim, e ali estava ela, sentada frente ao espelho suspirando e olhando pra baixo.

- Mas com certeza aquele garoto pensou que eu o deixei dormindo só pra fugir dele... aff... justo eu que fugi de tudo na minha vida... quando quero finamente ficar com alguém... ai ai... como eu sou baka! -começou a dar tapas na cabeça.

Naruto não podia acreditar no que ouvia, será mesmo que ela estava falando dele? Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e ele andou até ela e segurou o seu pulso.

- Hã, mas quem? -a menina olhou assustada e depois surpresa.

- Você não é nenhum pouco baka, Pearl-chan... -disse beijando a sua mão.

Pearl-chan, ninguém nunca a tinha chamado assim, no mínimo de gatinha ou cachorrinha(no caso do nosso amigo Kiba), não conteve a emoção e começou a chorar. Naruto se assustou com a reação dela.

- Gomen... eu devo ter falado alguma coisa... Gomen -seu tom era preocupado.

- Não, não eh culpa sua Kitsune-kun, é que... -ia terminar mais foi interrompida...

- CACHORRINHA uhull... PEITUDINHA ONDE TÁ VOCÊ??? -os gritos de Kiba vinham do corredor.

A Hyuuga não teve muito tempo pra pensar, pegou Naruto e o "enfiou" dentro do closet, entrando logo em seguida.

Eles estavam espremidos la dentro, quase se beijando, ele sentia a respiração dela no seu pescoço e ela sentia a mão dele perto da sua coxa. Ouviu a porta se abrir com tudo e com o susto acabou se encostando mais ainda no Uzumaki, fazendo os corpos ficaram colados. Ela estava com o ouvido no peito dele ouvindo o coração dele, que estava incrivelmente calmo.

Ele estava com a mão na coxa dela, não pode evitar o contato, se tentasse tirar a mão ia acabar relando mais ainda, e o pior era que uma parte de seu corpo já estava se descontrolando. Logo ouviu a voz do segurança.

- Sinto muito senhor, mas o senhor não pode ficar aqui, por favor me acompanhe -disse ele jogando o Kiba pra fora- já que aqui não tem ninguém -olhou para dentro do local- vou desligar o interruptor e trancar essa porta... daí quando uma das dançarinas daqui chegar eu dou a chave pra ela.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Hinata quebrou o silêncio.

- Esta-tamos tran-tranca-do-dos -gaguejou sem se mexer.

- Parece que sim, hehe -o loiro respondeu sem graça ele ia pegar o celular mas ao mexer as mãos acabou dando uma bela apalpada na bunda da menina que se estremeceu toda.

Hinata ouvia o coração dele se acelerar, do mesmo modo que o seu, e com o pouco de coragem que lhe restava levantou o rosto se aproximando dos lábios do rapaz com os olhos meio cerrados. Naruto não aguentou mais e apressou-se pra cima da garota, beijando seus lábios enlouquecidamente, como se tivessem passado muitos anos desde de seu ultimo encontro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

11:45 p.m. na casa das meninas...

Ino se revirava na cama, estava exausta, porém não conseguia dormir. Desde se encontro com aquele desconhecido sua vida amorosa tinha mudado drasticamente. Normalmente ela "pegaria" o primeiro bonitinho que aparecesse, como o bom e velho ditado: Caiu na rede é peixe! Mas perdeu toda a vontade após ter ficado com ELE. "Raios!! Eu nem sei o nome desse cara e não consigo para de pensar nele!! Putz só sei que ele é ruivo, não consegui ver porra alguma naquela escuridão!!!" -pensava a loira incomodada- "Acho melhor ir beber alguma coisa(sei q coisa ¬¬) pra ver se acalmo meus nervos..." -levantou-se da cama e foi andando até a cozinha. Usava uma camisola de um pano fino, rosa-claro de alcinhas, que ia até o meio da coxa.

Gaara estava deitado no sofá com os braços atrás da cabeça olhando o teto. "Maldita garota... se ela não tivesse arrebentado meu MP4 agora eu estaria numa boa... maldita mania de só conseguir dormir ouvindo musica... maldita dona de buteco bêbada... merda isso não tá ajudando... tenho que parar de pensar nesses bakas..." -suspirou fechando os olhos. Estava sem camisa, coberto apenas por uma bermuda vinho(º¬º). Tinha encontrado na geladeira uma garrafa de cerveja, que por sinal já estava aberta em cima da mesa.

"Mas quem foi a idiota que deixou essa garrafa aqui em cima, com certeza deve ter sido a testuda..." pensava enquanto ia seca na garrafa, sem nem olhar o vulto deitado no sofá. Gaara sentiu a garganta seca e também apressou a mão em direção a tão cobiçada garrafa. Ino sentiu uma mão fria por cima da sua e lentamente virou o rosto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH -gritou apavorada, seu rosto tinha uma expressão de horror.

- ... -Gaara continuou em silêncio e em um rápido movimento se levantou e calou a boca da garrota- acho bom você ficar quieta se não vai acordar o prédio todo -sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

Ino balançou a cabeça como se concordando em ficar quieta.- Leve o-o que quiser só-ó nã-ão me ma-te -gaguejou temerosa.

- Se eu quisesse roubar já teria feito -disse ele sério enquanto pegava a garrafa e tomava um gole.

"Putz esse cara me lembra alguém... mas a única coisa que consigo ver dele no meio dessa escuridão é o cabelo vermelho dele... perai... esse cara, essa garrafa, essa escuridão é tudo tão parecido... será? Não... não pode ser, seria muita coincidência... mas tem um jeito de descobrir" -pensou dando um sorriso e avançando para o garoto que estava uns passos a frente.

Estavam frente a frente, seus corpos quase se tocavam e seus lábios estavam distantes apenas alguns centímetros. A Yamanaka então sorriu e agarrou a garrafa da mão dele, tomando tudo o que restava e apreciando a mudança de expressão do rosto do Sabaku que antes parecia sem emoção agora sendo tomado por uma profunda irritação.

"Já não me basta a louca da escola agora eu tenho uma folgada, apesar de ser uma folgada muito familiar..."-agarrou o braço da garota- Por que você gosta tanto de roubar minhas bebidas? -perguntou fazendo ela sorrir, para em seguida agarra-la e beija-la.

Ino correspondeu ao beijo agora tinha certeza que era ele, o como e o por que de ele estar lá já não importavam mais...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke continuava correndo dando volta pelo salão e desviando das muitas dançarinas que davam em cima dele. Itachi fazia o mesmo com o único objetivo de achar Sakura que também havia desaparecido na multidão. Eles não sabiam mas estavam correndo um na direção do outro, até que...

- Auth -foi a exclamação dos Uchiha ao perceber que trombaram em alguém.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o que viu e Itachi não demonstrava emoção nenhuma.

- Gomen, eu não te vi -disse Sakura, antes de correr em direção a uma porta.

Sasuke foi atrás, como ela além de trombar com o incrivelmente belo, perfeito e inteligente Uchiha Sasuke saia correndo e ainda por cima nem o reconheceu.

Não muito longe dali Itachi tentava se livrar de uma pedra no caminho, uma pedra que já estava agarrada no seu pescoço.

- Oh Itachi-kun... é tão lindoooo, eu me chamo... Koytomo Yuki, mas pode me chamar de Lady Deleshi -delirava a garota, que usava um corpete preto extremamente colado, com detalhes prata e um enorme decote, uma meia arrastão com suspensório, um mini-short preto de couro brilhante(estilo mulher-gato) e uma bota preta cano longo. Ela tinha cabelos compridos e negros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, altura mediana, unhas compridas e vermelhas combinando muito bem com seu batom vermelho.- Itachi-kun não seja mal... você sabe que a Saku-chann já deve estar beeemm longe... outro dia você pega ela, mas agora vamos fazer uma festinha particular... -sussurrou enquanto mordia levemente a orelha do Uchiha.

Itachi olhou meio indeciso, mas em alguns segundos ela já estava com as pernas em volta da cintura dele com ele passando a mão em cada parte do corpo dela e distribuindo beijos e lambidas por seu decote.

Sasuke seguiu a garota de cabelos róseos até uma porta em baixo da escada, ao entrar la constatou que estava num armário de vassouras, iluminado por apenas algumas frestas de luz. Sakura viu a porta se abrir, estava meio receosa, mas percebeu que o invasor era diferente de Itachi, não muito, apenas um pouco mais baixo e com cabelos mais curtos.

- Você não deveria estar aqui... esse esconderijo já é meu! -disse meio irritada, apoiando-se na parede e cruzando os braços.

- Vai me ignorar mesmo... -disse ele se aproximando.

- Mas eu nem sei quem você é...

- Tem certeza, nós já fomos bem íntimos -deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou da garota.

Sakura viu uma fresta de luz iluminar os orbes ônix e de súbito lembrou-se do seu "banho compartilhado".

- Vo-você!? -disse caminhando até a porta e olhando pela fresta.- não deveria estar aqui se a Hokage-sama te pegar, acredite até o final da noite vai ser conhecido como a mais nova "Globeleza"... -disse séria sem nem prestar atenção nele, "Quem sabe se eu ignora-lo ele vá embora rápido, não posso deixar a Tsunade-shinshou fazer alguma coisa com ele, ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara!!!! _Inner Sakura: e além do mais seria um desperdício de homem!!!!_" Ela estava numa dura batalha, se segurando para não agarra-lo ali mesmo, estava tão fácil... Até que foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelos braços fortes que rodeavam sua cintura.

Ele não era um cara de muitas palavras e ia ser demasiado irritante faze-la perceber que ele não estava nem ai para o que ela pensava, então a agarrou e a beijou, simples, rápido e fácil(e muitowww clichê, soh q estava meio blokeada).

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Genteeeee eu tentei, tentei msm fazer um NaruHinahentai pra finalizar, da até raiva mas eu estou terrivelmente bloqueada -começa a bater a cabeça do monitor- putz pelo amor de Deus me deixem alguma review para ativar minha kerida e perva imaginação!!!**

**ja ne**


	6. Você me ajuda

**Gomen minna... **

**mas eu estava meio totalmente sem inspiração, não eh a toa que esse começo ficou uma mierda...**

**Enjoy the chapter **

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

_**Cap.06: Você me ajuda...**_

Naruto e Hinata ainda se beijavam dentro do closet. O loiro apertava a bunda dela enquanto ela cravava suas unhas no ombro dele. Até que ele deslizou suas mãos para o zíper da saia dela, que era de cima para baixo, o subiu até que faltasse uns dois dedos(obs: a saia era demasiado curta, com cerca de um palmo!) para que ela abrisse(N/a: tou sem palavras). Acariciou cada centímetro das belas pernas e sentiu com uma delicada mão abria o zíper da sua calça, passou a mão por dentro da calcinha da garota tocando sua entre-perna.

- Hummm... -gemeu sonoramente jogando a cabeça para trás e cerrando os olhos e sentindo como os dedos espertos de seu amante invadiam seu interior.

Naruto estava maravilhado com a expressão da Hyuuga, lambia o lóbulo da orelha dela e se agarrava mais forte ao seu belo corpo, pousou suas mãos no cós da calcinha e começou a baixa-la lentamente, porém seu "serviço" foi interrompido pela mão direita da garota. Ela prevendo as ações dele, ficou de pé afastou o corpo do loiro. Encarou a sombra sua frente- "É agora ou nunca!"- pensou e esboçou um tímido sorriso antes de se aproximar novamente dele e depositar-lhe um leve beijo, que não passou de um roce de lábios.

Naruto a encarava como se quisesse descobrir o próximo passo oculto por trás daquela pele macia e daqueles orbes perolados. A garota então passou uma mão pela nuca do rapaz, tombando-a levemente para a esquerda, começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto sua mão livre passeava, por baixo da blusa dele acariciando seu abdome e subindo até tocar seus mamilos.

Hinata sentia a respiração agitada do kitsune, desceu suas mãos para as calças abrindo delicadamente o botão e descendo o zíper, nunca se sentira tão livre para fazer algo com um cara, ainda mais quando se tratava de sexo.

- Ah... Ahh -gemia Naruto enquanto ela descia a mão por dentro de seus boxers, decidiu inverter a situação quando ela liberou sua ereção.

Com um impulso a levantou novamente, arrancando a calcinha dela, passando a roçar suas intimidades, conseguia ver com perfeição como a Hyuuga tentava afogar seus gemidos em meio, via suas bochechas rubras.

- Não... se... segure... Pearl-chan -disse começando a penetração.

- Aaah... gomenn... aaaaahhhhh -disse sentindo como ele invadia seu interior.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- "Não acredito que cai nesse joguinho" -pensava a Haruno enquanto agarrava o pescoço do Uchiha e sentia as firmes mãos passando pelo seu corpo- "Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, se continuarmos aqui alguém pode entrar e isso vai ferrar tudo..."

- Huh -murmurou Sasuke quando percebeu que ela queria se soltar dele- "Ela continua tentando resistir, sendo que a minutos estava me beijando desesperadamente"

- A-aqui... não... o..one..gai -pediu com a voz entrecortada, já que mal conseguia acalmar a respiração. Se tranquilizou ao perceber que o moreno se afastara e resolveu agir- Por aqui -disse enquanto abria uma fresta da porta e puxava o garoto, passando por ela.

Atravessaram o salão que continuava lotado, porém as poucas pessoas sóbrias no local eram, algumas poucas dançarinas, os seguranças, e Shizune, que tentava controlar Tsunade, já que esta cantava animadamente no palco, assustando alguns clientes. Chegaram a porta que momentos antes haviam passados dois vultos já conhecidos, porém antes que adentrassem ao escuro corredor, um homem parou a frente deles.

- Senhorita, aqui está a chave, fui obrigado a trancar o quarto, pois tinha um daqueles fanáticos tentando invadir, e já é a quinta vez só esse mês! -disse o segurança com uma expressão meio alterada, que num homem como ele.

- Fale isso com a Tema-san, você sabe como ela é, Iruka-san, provavelmente a maioria são os clientes dela, já que ela fica emprestando dinheiro deles... hahahaha -disse finalizando com uma gargalhada meio sem-graça, já que tentava esconder o garoto atrás de si.

- Vejo que a senhorita trouxe um amigo... -esticou o pescoço pra ver quem era, mas antes que visse o rosto...

CABRUMMMMMM

Todos olharam espantados para o palco, ou melhor para o chão já que a hokage tinha acabado de cair em cima de algumas mesas e cadeira levando a pobre secretária consigo.

-Tsunade-sama! Shizune-san! -exclamou enquanto corria para as duas que estavam no chão, Tsunade por cima de Shizune ambas com espirais nos olhos.

- Agora -disse a Haruno puxando o garoto pra dentro.

- Mas você não vai ajuda-las? -perguntou o Uchiha, já que tinha sido uma queda feia.

- Que nada, é normal -respondeu ela- agora provavelmente eles levam elas para a sala da hokage e la elas dormem até de manhã... n.n

Uma gotinha apareceu na testa do garoto u.u", enquanto ele a seguia pelo corredor- "Putz que gente problemática, como diz o Shikamaru... mas onde eu estava mesmo..." -sorriso de superioridade.

- Aaaahh -gritou ao ser surpreendida, com um abraço e um beijo no pescoço, porém não resistiu muito, virou-se de frente e passou a agarra-lo com a mesma intensidade, juntando seus lábios e enlaçando suas línguas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- "Merda, quem está fazendo esse escândalo, a essa hora" -pensava uma Temari estressada, enquanto ouvia os "leves" risos da Yamanaka.

- Hahaha, para isso faz cócegas.

- "Ino... tinha que ser, mas com quem?" -já estava pensando em voltar para o quarto, afinal não iria atrapalhar a vida das amigas- "PERAEEEE... PARA TUDO... um: a Ino está na sala, dois: o Gaa veio dormir aqui, três: ele estava dormindo na..." SALAAAA!!! -gritou acendendo a luz, para ver a situação, onde aparentemente seu irmão estava sendo "violado" pela loira.

- Mas o que... hic... foeee Temaaa-chan... hic -dizia a loira virando a cabeça para trás deitada no sofá, com um Gaara por cima beijando cada parte descoberta de seu corpo, já que sua camisola estava tapando apenas seus seios.

- Hmpt -olhar mortal de Gaara para a irmã.

- Ino, você sabe com quem você está quase transando??? -perguntou a Sabaku com os olhos fechados e uma veia na testa, afinal eles estavam quase transando!!! Na sua casa!!! No seu sofá!!!

Nisso Ino voltou a cabeça para o garoto, apertou os olhos para enxerga-lo melhor, já que estavam no escuro e seus olhos não haviam se acostumado com a luz repentina.

- UAAAAA -gritou empurrando para trás- Vocêêêê -apontou pra ele de forma acusadora- AQUELE ROQUEIRO-MANÍACO-LOUCO DA AULA HOJEEEE!!!!

- Hmpt -olhar de demônio pra Ino.

- Ino esse é o Gaara, meu irmão, Gaara essa é a Ino, minha amiga e hospede. -apresentou curta e grossa.

- S-seu irmão? -olhou pra Temari, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça, voltou a vista para o Sabaku que fez o mesmo- "Isso só pode ser um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo... a Temari é irmã do ruivo com quem eu transei duas noites, que é por acaso um clone desse cara aqui, não pera ai esse cara aqui que é o irmão do ruivo e por sua vez a Temari que é o clone, não eles todos são aliens que vieram do sol e querem dominar o mundo... e por que afinal essa sala não para de rodar??"

- Ino você está bem? -perguntou Temari arqueando uma sobrancelha, ao ver que a loira começava a girar a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

- Aaaachooo que nãooo -disse antes de cair de cara no sofá.

- O que aconteceu com ela afinal? -perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu vou saber! Quantas garrafas vocês tomaram afinal? -enquanto se aproximava e verificava o "corpo" (N/a: CSI: Investigação Criminal)

- Uma cinco, talvez seis, ela que bebeu mais -respondeu dando de ombros.

- tá desacordada, amanhã vai acordar com uma enxaqueca daquelas, pobrezinha -suspirou enquanto a segurava pela cintura, pousando um mão dela sobre seus ombros- sempre foi fraca para bebidas... agora me ajuda aqui, irmão desnaturado, vamos joga-la na cama, ela não está em condições de satisfaze-lo hoje... hahahahahahaha -finalizou com uma risada sarcástica.

- Aff -"se ela não é aquela garota, por que reagiu daquela maneira, como se já tivesse feito aquilo, será que ela já estava bêbada? Preciso ter uma conversa com essa garota..."

- Não mamãe eu não quero dormir tá passando o filme do Jean-Claude(N/a: eu não sabia escrever Shwazneger), eu quero verrr -choramingou a loira em meio a um delírio qualquer.

- "De preferencia quando ela estiver sóbria..." -pensou com o mesmo semblante do "eu não tou nem aqui" e uma gotinha na testa.

Entraram no quarto e a colocaram "delicadamente"(N/a: leia-se jogaram) na cama direita, saíram silenciosamente(N/a: leia-se batendo a porta) e Gaara foi direto para o sofá, onde no inicio pretendia dormir.

- E você vai andando assim, sem falar nada? -perguntou a mais velha, colocando a mão na cintura e fazendo cara de insatisfeita.

- O que você quer que eu diga, ela me agarrou... -disse ele de costas.

- Gaara você esta em cima dela!!!! -retrucou incrédula.

- É, e daí você chegou e estragou tudo, agora me deixe quieto.

- Nem pensar, você vai vir dormir no meu quarto, vai que você resolve atacar alguma outra garota hoje, além do mais nós somos irmãos, e é tão bom lembrar os velhos tempos n.n -disse agarrando a mão do irmão e o guiando até o seu quarto.

Gaara estava tranquilo, apenas se deixou levar pela irmã que parecia realmente feliz, uma coisa se aprende ao ter uma família como a dele: se um deles estava feliz, os outros também estavam...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Perai, me deixa abrir a porta primeiro... - falou a Haruno tentando evitar que o Uchiha arrancasse suas roupas em meio corredor.

Começou abrindo a porta e acendendo a luz, e o local estava vazio. Sasuke a empurrou para a poltrona mais próxima e começou com as caricias, até que ela novamente o afastou.

- Hmpt -cruzou os braços em sinal de protesto- "Mas que saco, por que toda vez que ela me rejeita eu fico mais excitado?" -suspirou para se acalmar, o que não deu muito certo- O que foi agora?

- Calma é que eu acho que ouvi um barulho.

- Barulho!? -arqueou uma sobrancelha- Mas só tem agente aqui.

- Mas é sério, parecem... parecem gemidos.

- Gemidos!? o.O "Por que eu saio com garotas assim?"

- Shiii -pousou os dedos nos lábios dele, chegando a porta do armário, de onde se pode ouvir um último e bem claro gemido.

Esperaram uns minutos, até que ouviram uns sussurros:

- Pearl-chan, essa foi demais -disse uma voz masculina(N/a???) com a respiração agitada.

- A-Arigato -respondeu uma voz meiga e doce, provavelmente feminina, que também estava muito agitada.

- Que tal se agente tentasse mais uma la fora. -disse o loiro recuperando a animação e abrindo a porta do closet(N/a: leia-se "ninho do amor")

- AAAAAAHHHHH - esse foi o grito que deram ao cair de dentro do armário bem em cima dos infelizes que estavam do lado de fora.

Um minuto de silêncio...

- Saia de cima de mim, Usuratonkachi, que você pesa.

- UAAAAA, TEMEEEEE -levantou-se rápido o Uzumaki, com as calças nos joelhos e para a sorte de todos(N/a: principalmente do Sasu) com os boxers postos.

- AAAAAAHHHHH -dessa vez quem gritou foi a Hinata, correndo para o banheiro que tinha ali.

- Acho melhor vocês irem embora, pode deixar que eu acalmo minha amiga... -suspirou Sakura, fingindo infelicidade muito mal pelo jeito- "Isso consegui fugir, isso ae Hinata, brigadinha _Inner: Mas bem que se eles não estivessem aqui você estaria novamente nos braços desse estranho!!! ¬¬_

- "Não acredito que ela fez de novo" -pensou Sasuke dando um tapa na própria testa e olhando como ela rebolava passando pela porta do banheiro e trancando- Vamos dobe, ponha as calças e vamos dar o fora daqui -se levantou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

- Se você não tivesse aparecido, a Pearl-chan não teria fugido -reclamava o loiro enquanto subia desajeitadamente as calças.

- Se vocês não estivessem ai, aquela louca não teria saído de fininho com essa desculpa esfarrapada.

- hohohoho, Sasukeee ainda sendo rejeitado -se aproximou do moreno e colocou uma mão em seu ombro- tenho pena de você, ainda bem que eu tenho um relacionamento estável...

- Relacionamento estável? Ela acaba de sair correndo!!! -disse tirando a mão de cima de seu ombro e caminhando até a porta.

- Magoei T.T -disse enquanto olhava para a porta- mas eu volto, dattebayo :D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Toma -disse Temari enquanto esticava um copo de suco para o irmão- peguei suas roupas lá na sala, já pode se arrumar.

Gaara apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentou-se na cama e fez o que ela pediu, vendo como em seguida a loira saia pela porta.

Temari encontrou Sakura saindo do quarto e aproveitou para saber do estado da Yamanaka.

- Hey, Sakura, como está a Ino?

- Ela está quase morta, acho que hoje não da pra ela ir na faculdade não, o que aconteceu ontem com ela afinal? -perguntou curiosa.

- Eu também achei estranho, já que ela apenas bebeu umas garrafas, mas como ela já está acostumada não era pra reagir assim...

- Ah, já sei, deve ser por causa dos soníferos...

- Soníferos?? -Temari arqueou um sobrancelha

- É, as vezes quando a Ino não consegue dormir ela toma uns soníferos, outro dia ela me disse que eles nem faziam mais efeito...

- Mas com as garrafas de cerveja que ela tomou ontem, mas um pouco ela entrava em coma!!! Vai tomar o seu café que você pelo menos vai a aula hoje, não?

- ok, ok...

15 minutos depois...

- Meninas, esse é o meu irmãozinho, Gaara -disse a loira indicando o garoto encostado na parede da sala, com os braços cruzados no peito- Gaara essas são: Tenten, Sakura e Hinata, tem também a Ino, mas essa você já conhece -sorriso debochado.

- Oha-yo O.o -disseram as três, meio espantadas já que o que tinham diante de si não era o pequeno garotinho de 10 anos que imaginavam, e sim um metaleiro com cara de drogado.

- Hmpt -moveu levemente a cabeça, em um aceno sem sair da sua posição.

- Depois de toda essa animação, bora pro carro todo mundo -finalizou a Sabaku batendo palmas para apressar as "crianças".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Em meio a um jogo de queimada, cada time só com um jogador, no lado esquerdo Neji, no lado direito Tenten. O Hyuuga se prepara para atirar a bola, é essencial que ele acerte.- "Um, dois, três... agora!" -pensa e em seguida já uma bola rasteira que rela no pé da garota, antes de ela dar um poderoso mortal caindo perfeitamente no chão.

- Queimo -diz metade da classe, ou melhor, o time do Neji.

- Não queimo -diz a outra metade.

- Mas é lógico que queimou garota -replica Neji falando diretamente para a morena.

- Lógico que não, bateu no chão primeiro -diz se aproximando da linha do meio de campo e balançando os braços, pronta para começar mais uma de suas descuções.

- Que chão o que, tá cega é? -diz ele fazendo o mesmo.

Como o professor não estava, e deixou instruções para que jogassem para aquecer o "fogo da juventude", eles começaram essa partida de queimada e agora estavam os dois times brigando, bem no meio da quadra, com Neji e Tenten a frente.

Estavam sendo observados apenas pelo estagiário do professor, que já é uma figura conhecida por nós, ele atende pelo nome de Rock Lee, que tinha ido pegar a bola lá na "puta que pariu" como diria a Temari(N/a: e eu tbm XP).

- Opa, opa deixa eu passar, deixa eu passar -murmurava o garoto se espremendo pela multidão até chegar ao centro da confusão.

- Aff, cala a boca, será que você não admite que perdeu.

- EU NÃO PERDI PORRAXX!!! -gritou tentando avançar pra cima dele.

- Por que você está gritando? Eu não estou gritando com você -disse ele tentando parecer calmo, como se dissesse: - Eu não vou baixar meu nível brigando com você!

- Argh! Por que você esta usando esse tom, você nem é rico de verdade... -as palavras fizeram efeito, e a Mitsashi soube muito bem como aproveitar isso- deve ser apenas um sustentado que vive nas custas de um parente rico "Tuchê" -sorriso de superioridade.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR DA MINHA FAMÍLIA, CARALHOX -ambos iam avançar para transformar aquela briga verbal em uma briga física, porém foram fortemente segurados.

- ... -um minuto de silêncio por parte da classe.

- Bem na hora, Lee -disse o sensei, enquanto enlaçava os braços do Hyuuga e abrindo um sorriso colgate.

- Gai-sensei... -disse Lee com voz chorosa e olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Bom Lee, vamos levar esses dois para a Anko.

- Hai!!!

- Alou, o magrelinha de cabelo de bola, será que da pra me soltar agora... ¬¬ -disse ela se referindo ao Lee, com cara de desprezo

- Sensei, o senhor tá me machucando... ¬¬"-disse encarando o professor com uma cara de uma criança que teve o seu programa favorito desgravado pela sua própria mãe(N/a: isso sempre acontece comigo).

Voltaram para o prédio e foram para a sala da professora Anko, de psicologia, que era bem espaçosa, com uma enorme poltrona laranja e a frente um grande sofá verde limão. Ela ficou bem contente em te-los ali, não era sempre que apreciam voluntários(N/a: leia-se cobaias), para seus métodos, um tanto, exóticos(N/a: com uns moveis desses...) ainda mas para uma sensei que nas horas vagas fazia terapia de casal.

- que bom que resolveram se juntar a nós... -começou se ajeitando, cruzando as pernas, usava uma calça social preta e uma blusa branca de botões.

- mas só tem a senhora aqui! -observou Tenten ao ver que ninguém mais se encontrava na sala.

- Isso é apenas um detalhe... Gai-sensei, Lee, muito obrigada, agora já podem ir.

- ok... vamos lá! Lee se não conseguirmos chegar a quadra em 10 segundos vamos dar 100 voltas em volta dos limites de toda a faculdade -pose nice guy.

- hai Gai-sensei -pose idem e ambos saíram correndo.

- Vamos começar, a quanto tempo vocês são casados? -perguntou a professora lendo a prancheta que estava a mão.

- CASADOSSS!?!?!? O.O -gritaram os dois.

- Ops! Pequeno erro... -disse virando a folha- aqui, quais os seus nomes completos?

1 hora depois...

- Ok, ok calminha ai, agora vamos voltar a fita... -disse levantando os dois dedos indicadores, deixando-os paralelos e apontando para frente.

- NÃOOOO!!!! -gritaram ambos- "já é a sétima vez que ela faz isso..." -pensou Neji- "Putz! Como isso é chato!" -pensou Tenten.

- zunzunzunzunzunzun... ploct, agora vamos começar de novo, vocês estão se conhecendo agora Neji essa é a Tenten, Tenten esse é o Neji...

- BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ -sinal

-"Graças a Deus" -pensaram e já iam saindo correndo quando...

- PAROU AEEE... -pararam- para a nossa próxima consulta precisos que cada um de vocês tragam um amigo, quinta-feira as dez, não esqueçam! -concluiu empurrando os jovens para fora e fechando a porta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

08:24 p.m. casa dos meninos...

- Hey, Gaara, onde você dormiu ontem? -gritou Naruto que estava na cozinha preparando ramen.

- Na casa da minha irmã. -respondeu seco.

- Mas por que? -perguntou inutilmente já que o ruivo, já estava batendo a porta de seu quarto e ligando o rádio no ultimo volume.

- TRIMMMMM -o telefone tocou.

- Mochi, mochi -atendeu Sasuke- com quem você quer falar? -perguntou- deixa eu ver um preguiçoso, inútil, que fica falando coisas como "problemática" e "que saco" toda hora... já sei quem é, um minutinho...

- Zzzzzzz -Shikamaru ressonava tranquilo deitado no sofá.

- Hey... baka inútil -dizia o Uchiha, enquanto cutucava o Nara- SHIKAMARUUUUU! -gritou na orelha dele.!!!

- Uaiiii... ploft -caiu no chão- o que foi dessa vez "não sei porque, mas acho que eles tem prazer em me acordar..."(N/a: houhouhou, Shika, você nem faz ideia...)

- Tem uma garota no telefone, ela parece estressada...

- yare, yare -pega o telefone- Alô...

- Yo baka-preguiçoso, não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas vou refrescar a sua memória, você e seus amiguinhos estão me devendo uma bolada pela tal despedida de solteiro...

- Já sei -lembrou instintivamente de cada parte daquele belo corpo- problemática...

- que bom os seus neurônios voltaram a funcionar, então cala a boca e ouça, você precisa de dinheiro pra pagar a noite, não?

- "Estou com um mal pressentimento"

- Quer ou não?

- Tá, tá... quero.

- O negocio é o seguinte... Eu te ajudo, você me ajuda...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bom minna... soh peço um pouco de presença por parte de vocês e me dêem um sinal de vida pra ver se alguém lê essa coisa, nem q seja pra dizer: Eu li... daí acreditem eu postarem bem maix rápidu!!!! **

**PODEM ME ENCHER A VONTADEEE!!!**


	7. Yare, yare Eu te ajudo

_**Yo! -desviando das shurikens, tomates, kunais e facas- sei que demorei muuuuuuiiiiitooow mesmo pra escrever, mas eu tenhu uma boa razão eu estava em semana de provas e tbm estava cum pokinhu de preguiça...**_

_**de qualker jeito, aproveitem o capítulo e deixem reviews para que eu possa passar dos 3 maravilhosos digitos, coisa que vai me deixar muito feliz!!! D**_

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

**Cap.07: Yare, yare... Eu te ajudo.**

- O negocio é o seguinte... Eu te ajudo, você me ajuda...

- Mas o que você pensa em fazer? -perguntou o Nara meio(leia-se totalmente) desconfiado

- É simples meu caro, eu tenho uns amigos e amanhã eles vão fazer uma partidinha amigável de poker num bar aqui perto...

- E...

- E você vai jogar com eles!

- O que? Mas eu nem sei jogar poker!

- Se vira, meu filho! Você que precisa do dinheiro... e além do mais, você só vai precisar saber as regras básicas, o "grand finale", pode deixar comigo, então me ajuda?

- ...

- Hey, responda!

- Yare, yare eu te ajudo...

- Ok, me encontre as dez e meia em ponto na entrada do _Coyote_, conhece?

- Sim...

- Ah e vá parecendo mais velho, coloque um terno, chapéu, quero você bem disfarçado...

- Hum? Õ.o "Isso não parece muito legal..."

- Isso que você ouviu e não chegue nenhum minuto atrasado! Tchau!

- Tchau...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte...

09:30 a.m. Na casa dos meninos...

- hey, Naruto, como estão seu horários? -perguntou Neji ao loiro que estava, comendo o café calmamente- Tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã?

- Que horas?

- As dez da manhã.

- Hum -disse abrindo a mochila que estava em cima da mesa e pegando um papel- nesse horário eu vou ter aula de matemática...

- E você Gaara? -perguntou encarando o ruivo, que estava escrevendo algo.

- Nada, mas eu vou estar ocupado com outras coisas...

- É como por exemplo, ficar escrevendo essas músicas dramáticas e bebendo até cair em algum bar de esquina... ¬¬ -disse o loiro inconformado com fato de Gaara não ter nenhuma aula.

- ... -olhar mortal para Naruto.

- E você, Shikamaru?-falou pra o garoto, que acabara de entrar.

- Nem vem, uma certa sensei aproveitadora já pegou esse horário -olhar para Gaara.

- E agora, quem vai comigo para essa ridícula terapia?

- Por que você não chama o Sasukeeee, dattebayo?

- Você sabe se ele tem tempo?

- Se não me engano, ontem ele falou algo sobre dormir até as onze na quinta, então acho que sim, dattebayo...

- Legal, então eu falo com ele lá, vou indo, alguém também vai?

- Eu vou. -respondeu o Sabaku pegando a mochila.

- Eu não, minha próxima aula é só as dez... -disse Naruto.

- Idem... -disse o Nara, deitando-se no sofá.

- Então... ja ne...

- Ja ne...

E ambos foram em direção a porta, saindo tranquilamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

10:00 a.m. na casa das meninas...

- Yo Temari, não vai dar nenhuma aula hoje? -perguntou Tenten que tinha acabado de voltar, ao encontrar a loira estirada no sofá e comendo um sorvete.

- Não as quartas eu não tenho aula, e você?

- Tive umas três, todas bem cedo, daí resolvi voltar pra casa para dormir, já que hoje tenho trabalho na boate...

- Eu não, só amanhã.

- Hey Temari, você sabe se alguma das meninas não tem nada pra fazer amanhã as dez?

- Da manhã? Pra que?

- É que me colocaram num negócio de psicologia...

- deixa eu adivinhar, com a Anko?

- É, como você sabe?

- Lá na faculdade, dos professores de psicologia, ela é a única que faz esse tipo de trabalho, dizem até que ela é meio loca!

- Meio não, totalmente...

- Mas também é a melhor, conseguiu consertar até os mais conturbados casamentos da cidade!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬-Diz fazendo cara de brava enquanto vai até a cozinha pegar um sorvete- Mas então... preciso levar uma amiga...

- Humm, sei não, mas acho que a Sakura vai estar livre... devia chamar ela...

- ok, quando ela chegar... -dito isso a porta se abre, e por ela entra Sakura.

- Yo minna-san... -diz levantando a mão e sorrindo.

- Yo -respondem a loira e a morena do sofá- Como foram as aulas? -pergunta Tenten, oferecendo o sorvete de morango.

- Boa -diz pegando uma colherada, e sentando no sofá.

- Que bom, e falando em aulas... você tem alguma pra amanhã, as dez?

- Hum, amanhã, acho que não, por que?

- É que eu tenho que ir num negócio e eu preciso levar uma amiga...

- Que tipo de negócio? -pergunta a Haruno, entre curiosa e desconfiada, pegando mais sorvete.

- Terapia de casal... -disse Temari entrando na conversa.

- Cuma!? -exclamou cuspindo todo o sorvete- Tenten, por que você nunca me falou que era casada???

- Calma, Sakura, não está vendo que é brincadeira da Temari!? -olhar de má para a loira0- Não é exatamente uma terapia de casal, é apenas uma terapia. É que e andei tendo um pequenos e inofensivos conflitos com um garoto lá, daí a professora de psicologia resolveu nos dar algumas consultas grátis! -finalizou com seu melhor sorriso.

- Ah! Agora sim!

- Então você vai né? -olhar pidão.

- Hum, num sei... -disse colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Por favor Sakura, por favor, por favor, por favor... -repetia chacoalhando a Haruno pela blusa.

- Ok, ok... afinal, amigas são pra essas coisa!

- Valeu Sakura, você vai me fazer um grande favorrrr -disse agarrando a amiga.

- Que seja, agora vai pegar um sorvete pra mim, já que eu sou sua amiga...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na quadra da escola, 11:00 a.m.

Naruto, Neji e Gaara e mais uns sete outros garotos sem nome jogavam futebol. Como estavam todos em intervalos de aulas resolveram jogar bola, na verdade a ideia foi de Naruto, Neji só estava jogando porque não tinha nada pra fazer, e Gaara só estava jogando pra formar time.

Gaara estava de olhos fechados ouvindo música de seu disckman(lembrem-se do peq acidente com o mp4 XP) um pouco a frente do meio-de-campo do lado esquerdo, quando a bola veio em sua direção.

- GAARAAAAA -gritaram todos.

A bola após fazer uma curva espetacular passando por vários jogadores de outras equipes, caiu bem em frente aos pés do Sabaku, que abriu os olhos no exato momento, segurando-a antes que saísse pela lateral. Mas ao fazer isso, não percebeu um certo garoto com cara de idiota e sobrancelhas enormes, que corria distraído apenas seguindo a bola(geeennnte, eu faço issu direto) e ambos acabaram trombando e caindo de bunda no chão.

- Gomen, Gaara-san, é que eu estava indo na bola, só que não vi que você estava ai.

- ... -olhar endemoniado.

- FAAAALLLTAAAAA -gritaram os do time do Gaara- FOI FALTA, DATTEBAYO! -gritou Naruto chegando perto do ruivo que ainda estava sentado- Você está bem Gaara? -ofreceu a mão para ele, que aceitou- Você cobra?

- Eu cobro. -disse após verificar se seu disckman estava em perfeitas condições, e graças a sua inteligência, dessa vez ele tinha colocado no bolso da frente(Não contavam com a minha astucia!).

Ele ajeitou a bola no campo e preparou aquela bicuda, olhou para todos os jogadores de seu time até ver como Naruto, no lado direito, em frente a grande área, mexia os braços pedindo a bola sem NENHUM marcador.

- "Por que ninguém marca ele" -pensou antes de chutar certinho no pé do loiro, que deu uma bolata na linha do gol, que foi certinho... na trave!- "É por isso. ¬¬"- pensou colocando os fones e fechando os olhos novamente.

- Quase... -disse o loiro colocando as mão na cabeça(como todo jogador quando QUASE faz um gol) e vendo pra onde a bola era fortemente lançada.

Nesse exato momento, andando solitária pela praça ao lado do campo estava Hyuuga Hinata, com a cabeça baixa brincando com seus dedinhos, quando de repente sente algo se chocar fortemente com a sua cabecinha( o que será?). A pobre nem tem tempo de usar seus reflexos de ninja(ops!? Aki eles não são ninjas!) e cai atordoada no chão(cuando eles ficam com espirais no lugar dos olhos e estrelinhas em volta)

- Hinta-channn, Honia-channn, Hanta-channn -começa a gritar o loiro tentando lembrar do nome da pobre.

- Nossa, que bola potente já acertou três! -comenta Neji olhando para Gaara.

- Hmpt -responde ele cruzando os braços olhando a cena.

Naruto estava em frente a Hinata com a perna direita flexionada e o joelho esquerdo no chão, enquanto segurava o tronco da garota e a chacoalhava levemente tentando faze-la reagir. A Hyuuga abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Você está bem, Hinata-chan? -perguntou preocupado.

- Hum -olhou para o corpo suado do garoto, com uma camisa regata transparente e uma bermuda azul-claro, subiu lentamente os olhos até encarar os orbes cor-do-céu- Vo...cê -murmurou antes de perder os sentidos, sendo amparada pelo Uzumaki.

- Nejiii, Gaaaraaa, ela desmaiou, o que eu faço??? -perguntava o kitsune, confuso levando com a garota no colo.

- É obvio, baka, leve ela até a enfermaria, lá eles vão saber o que fazer -respondeu Gaara abrindo sua garrafa metálica e tomando um gole.

- Nós te esperamos -completou o Hyuuga, sentando na quadra, enquanto os outros garotos iam ao vestiário.

- Ok, já volto, dattebayooo -e saiu correndo em direção ao prédio da enfermaria...

30 min depois, na enfermaria...

- Ob...bri...gada, Naruto...kun -agradecia a garota, que estava sentada na cama, enquanto segurava uma bolsa de gelo no local onde a bola havia acertado.

- Não foi nada Hinata-channn, afinal fui eu que chutei a bola, hehe! -respondeu ele, que estava de pé frente a cama- E agora você já esta melhor?

- A..acho que si..sim -a menina tentou ficar em pé, mas quase caiu novamente, se não fosse uns braços fortes terem-na agarrado pela silhueta- Tal...vez u..um pou..co ton..ta -respondeu totalmente vermelha se controlando para não desmaiar novamente.

Naruto ouviu a resposta, porém não fez nenhum movimento para coloca-la de volta na cama. Era tão bom te-la assim, principalmente por causa daquele cheiro, aquele cheiro característico, doce, que o atraía de uma forma mística.

Hinata não sabia porque o loiro estava agindo assim, ele não tinha o menor direito, eles nem se conheciam direito! Mas ele a sustentava de um jeito tão firme, tão protetor, que ela não tinha coragem -e nem vontade- de se afastar. Apenas deixou-se levar pelo momento, encostou o rosto no ombro dele, fechando os orbes perolados.

- Hey, Naruto -começou Neji abrindo a porta de súbito.

Naruto e Hinata se separam no ato, virando os rostos em direções opostas.

- Ah, desculpa... -disse ao ver a cena romântica, que acabara de estragar- não sabia que você est... perai! -encarou a garota- Hinata, é você???? -começou a andar em direção a garota- Hinata, minha prima???

- ... -Hinata, encarava espantada o garoto que vinha em sua direção, aquele era realmente o seu primo Neji, aquele que morava em outra cidade, mas isso não era possível, justo agora que havia conseguido a tão sonhada liberdade, aparece alguém para vigia-la- NÃO! -gritou enquanto desviava, do garoto e saia correndo pela porta.

Silêncio total no ambiente...

- Neji, eu acho que ela não ficou muito feliz em te rever não, meu chapa! -comentou o loiro dando uns tapinhas nas costas do moreno, que ainda estava em choque.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

10:45 p.m. na entrada do _Coyote..._

"E não chegue nenhum minuto atrasado!" -lembrava o Nara, enquanto olhava para o relógio. Estava apoiado em um poste do outro lado da rua, que estava mergulhada na escuridão, já que tinha um buraco onde devia ficar a lâmpada, que parecia ter sido feito por uma bala. Ele vestia, camisa social num tom grafite, com os três primeiros botões abertos, e uma calça preta, tinha os cabelos soltos e usava uns óculos escuros, estilo anos 80. Deu uma tragada no cigarro enquanto olhava em direção a esquina, vendo como uma sombra andava em sua direção.

Temari andava calmamente, segurando sua pequena bolsa preta, estava com um super vestido vermelho sangue colado, com as mangas caídas sobre os ombros, deixando-se ver a alça do sutiã preto, o vestido era de bico, deixando descoberta uma grande parte da coxa esquerda; nos pés usava uma sandália de salto fino preta, bem alta. Tinhas os cabelos soltos, um batom vermelho forte, lápis e rímel preto nos olhos, e uma pintinha falsa desenhada em cima da boca. (obs: Adoooorooooo a Temariiii)

Shikamaru pode por um instante admirar tudo isto, pois ela acabara de passar por uma fraca luz acesa numa porta, um pouco antes do bar. Ela passou reto por ele, parou em frente ao segurança.

- Você vem? -perguntou olhando para trás, sorridente.

- Yeah! -exclamou, com as bochechas meio rosadas, nunca havia visto um sorriso falso tão lindo.

Em alguns minutos, já estavam no meio do bar, ela andava na frente abrindo espaço sobre todos os homens do local, que não paravam de olha-la e alguns até assobiavam, coisa que estava deixando o Nara irritado.

- hey... onde que estão aqueles seus amigos? -perguntou para ela, após acender outro cigarro, já que o anterior tinha acabado.

- Meus amigos? -perguntou ela olhado para ele, com olhar de travessa- Ah! Você que dizer, os SEUS amigos -pegou o cigarro da boca dele.

- Que? Como assi -tentou perguntar, mas só sentiu como era empurrado para uma mesa no canto mas obscuro do local- Merda! -exclamou ao sentir que trombava com alguém.

Ficou pasmo ao ver que se tratava de um homem muito mal encarado, com uma blusa branca e por cima um casaco marrom, tinha um charuto na boca e um chapéu de mafioso na cabeça.

- O que você quer garoto? -perguntou o homem encarando.

- Nada -disse pronto para ir embora.

- Calma ai, Barney, acho que o boy que jogar com a gente.

- É cara, o Roy tem razão, olha só a roupinha de bacana dele...

- Com certeza deve ter um monte de grana!

Nisso, Shikamaru percebeu a presença de mais três homens sentados a mesa, um deles embaralhava as cartas, e os outros esperavam que Barney se sentasse.

- Vocês tem razão -concordou- sente-se garoto -puxou a cadeira de outra mesa

Shikamaru obedeceu.

- Então garoto, como é o seu nome? -perguntou o que embaralhava- O meu é Spider, esse é o Roy -olhou para o homem a esquerda- esse é o Snake -mostrou o homem a sua direita com uma enorme tatuagem de cobra no braço- e esse que você já conhece é o Barney.

- Nara Shikamaru. -disse sentando-se e acendendo um cigarro

- O que vão beber senhores? -perguntou o garçom.

- Um copo de tequila. -pediu Spider.

- Dose dupla de conhaque, do bom -Roy

- Tequila. -Snake

- Traga dois copos e uma garrafa de vodka, porque meu amigo, Nara-san vai me acompanhar. -finalizou Barney, batendo de leve no ombro de Shikamaru.

- Comecemos com primeira rodada de apostas, dez reais...

Uma hora depois...

Shikamaru estava aguentando bem o jogo, pois Roy e Spider já tinham desistido.

- Desisto. -disse Snake jogando as cartas sobre a mesa e bebendo seu quinto copo de tequila.

- Hum, agora só sobramos eu e você garoto, vai encara?

- Yare, yare, para de falar e mostra logo o que você tem...

- Huh, **Straight** -disse colocando uma sequência de cartas sobre a mesa.

- **Full House -**colocou uma trinca de reis e um par de ases- então acho que ganhei -disse o Nara puxando o dinheiro para si.

- Não! -disse, Barney, num tom de voz ameaçador, cravando uma faca na mesa de madeira- Que tal um tudo ou nada, numa melhor de três? -propôs.

" - aff! Maldito velho, bebeu quase a garrafa toda e agora vem com uma proposta idiota, justo hoje que eu estava com sorte, só imagino o que ele vai fazer quando eu negar..." -pensava ele, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar- Alô?

- Aceita logo, seu baka -pode ouvir-se a voz da loira.

- Aonde você está?

- Você já vai ver, agora faz o que eu mando! -desligou

" - Será que eu devo ouvir essa louca mesmo?" -arqueou uma sombrancelha

- Então, Shika -chamou Barney, arrancado a faca e começando a passa-la pela borda da mesa.

- Yare, yare...

Spider recolheu o dinheiro e embaralhou as cartas, dividindo novamente.

- Eu começo, **Three of a kind** -disse mostrando uma trinca de valetes.

- Perdi, **Two pair**. -revelou um par de oito e um de dez.

- Próxima -falou Spider, recolhendo as cartas.

- Você começa, Shika...

- Certo, mas da pra para de me chamar de Shika, **Flush -**mostrou as cinco cartas todas do mesmo naipe: paus.

- Merda, **Pair** -revelou sua mão com apenas um par de sete.

- Próximaaaa.

Ambos entregaram as cartas, e tomaram um gole enquanto esperavam a distribuição. O que nenhum percebeu foi uma figura loira bêbada se aproximando da mesa.

- Aqui -disse Spider ao entregar as cartas para o Nara.

- Meu amorrrrr!!! -falou Temari pulando no colo de Shika e começando a beijar todo o rosto dele.

- Hey, o que você está fazendo sua bêbada? -perguntou Shikamaru, sério.

- Cala a boca e segue o plano -sussurrou ela no ouvido dele, enquanto uma mão boba trocava as cartas.

- Será que algum de vocês pode me ajudar aqui -pediu, mas nenhum dos homens se mexeu, até que o garçom.

- Por aqui senhorita, venha comigo -disse o garçom levando ela de lá.

- Acho que agora podemos continuar, Barney, você primeiro.

- Vamos lá, Shika, o que você pode contra... **Four a kind -**mostrou em sua uma quadra de noves.

- ... -Shikamaru suspirou antes de mostrar sua mão- yare, yare... **Royal Flush** de copas -abriu um sorriso.

Todos em volta da mesa ficaram espantados, era a primeira vez que viam um novato conseguir um Royal Flush(sequência de cor, onde a carta mais alta eh o Ás).

- Acho que agora acabou... -pegou o dinheiro de cima da mesa- quem sabe outro dia eu volte -deu um último gole, levantou-se e começou a andar pelo bar, procurando Temari com os olhos.

- Vejo que soube utilizar minhas cartas... -sussurrou a loira enquanto o abraçava por trás.

- Gezz! Bela pilantra você é, enganou aqueles idiotas, fingindo que estava bêbada, você não presta!

- Mas bem que você gosta! -retrucou, beijando o pescoço dele.

- VOCÊS DOIS ME ENGANARAM!!!!! -ouviu-se um grito de trás deles, era Barney, vermelho de raiva.

- hum, acho que essa é a parte em que a gente corre... -disse ela.

- concordo -respondeu ele sentindo como sua mão era puxada para algum lugar.

Pararam em frente a um homem, que por acaso -ou não- era o mesmo garçom de antes.

- Tudo foi como planejei -falou a loira para o homem- aqui está a sua parte -entregou algumas notas para ele- Zabuza, agora precisamos sair daqui e rápido!

- Venham comigo -disse ele andando em direção a uma porta- podem sair por aqui

- Obrigada, e eu digo ao Haku que você manda lembranças. Tchauzim -se despediu enquanto empurrava o jovem para fora.

Já na calçada...

- Venha comigo, meu carro deve estar por aqui...

- Hey! E o que nós fazemos agora...

- O que você acha? -perguntou ela com um tom bastante sensual, enquanto envolvia o pescoço dele com seus braços e aproximava seus lábios...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Finalmente terminado esse capitulo...**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews no cap passado, me deixaram mtu emocionada ., deixem nesse daki tbm!!!!**

**Eu sei que a parte do poker não ficou muito clara, mas se eu fosse fazer tudo certinhu e explicadinhu iria demorar séculos, e eu naum tou cum muita paciência e mtu menos vontad pra fazer isso...**

**Agora o mistério já está terminanu, naum gosto de enrolação e já fiz os Hyuuga's se encontrarem, ainda dei um pouco de NaruHina, que nem era pra ter!**

**No próximo, como vocês já perceberam, vai ter a continuação de ShikaTema, e a famosa terapia de casal de NejiTen e SasuSaku...**

**DeIxEm ReViEwSsSsS!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Não Aconteceu Nada

**Bom vou falar rápido para não atrasar mais ainda o cap, bom minna eu demorei pra CARALHXXX eu sei, tive um blokeio terrível combinado com a minha semana de provas naum deu mtu certo, bom nesse cap eu fiz o melhor que eu pude, ele está meio censurado, mas eu realmente gostei, naum está mtu comprido mas tem vários acontecimentos, espero que curtam!**

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

**Cap. 08: Não Aconteceu Nada**

Motel Sant'ana 0:14 a.m.

Shikamaru agarrava fortemente a cintura de Temari, enquanto esta tentava enfiar a chave na fechadura, ficaram uns 5 minutos nisso até que ela finalmente conseguiu. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar pois ele já estava grudado no seu pescoço, beijando e chupando, enquanto a empurrava para a cama.

- Ha, ha, calma garotão -disse ela num tom divertido- parece que faz dias que você está na seca!

- Hmpt! -exclamou ele, caindo na cama de colchão de água- Gezz! Se for pra ser devagar eu vou acabar dormindo... -disse fechando os olhos e colocando as mão atrás da cabeça, mas abriu-os novamente ao sentir o peso dela em seu estômago.

- Exatamente por isso -sussurrou ela em seu ouvido- que eu peguei o quarto com hidromassagem -finalizou juntando seus lábios, num selinho.

Ela pegou na mão dele e o guiou até a porta da suíte, entraram parecendo dois namorados, ambos sorrindo discretamente, ela abriu a torneira. Enquanto a água caia ela ia abrindo a camisa dele e beijando cada ponto daquele peito nu, beijou cada um dos mamilos e foi descendo até o umbigo, no qual deu uma lambida. Estava quase de joelhos frente ao zíper da calça, abriu o botão, porém quando ia terminar o serviço, sentiu que ele a segurava pelos ombros pedindo que parasse.

- Acho que agora é a minha vez -disse ele sorrindo de lado.

Segurou-a pela cintura e a beijou decidido, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, fazendo movimentos lentos e profundos. Subiu suas mãos pelas costas dela até encontrar o feixe do vestido, fez o mesmo que ela, mas ao encontrar-se com o sutiã preto, abaixou-o suas alças com os dentes, deixando expostos os belos mamilos rosados, já eretos, preparados para a próxima caricia. Ele deu atenção para os dois succionando e mordendo levemente cada um. Temari respirava agitadamente pela excitação, quando percebeu as intenções dele ao parar na borda de sua calcinha, se afastou.

- Mmmm, acho melhor entrarmos na hidro, se não a água vai esfriar -disse jogando alguns sais na banheira.

- Impossível -respondeu ele tirando os sapatos e as calças, mostrando a enorme ereção por baixo da samba-canção

- Hum -disse ela tirando as sandálias e o sutiã, jogando-as para um lado junto ao vestido- então está dizendo que você é tão rapido, que não dá nem tempo da água esfriar? -sorriu.

- Quer mesmo provar? -disse ele abraçando-a fazendo com que os seios dela tocassem seu peito

- Vamos ver então... -disse envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

Ele ergueu-a nos braços e entrou na banheira, a agua chegava até um pouco acima de sua cintura. Temari tinha se surpreedido pela ação do garoto, o que este aproveitou para tirar-lhe a última peça, penetrando-a em seguida.

- Aaaaahhhh -gritou ela sentindo como era invadida.

Shikamaru apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela e esperou uns segundos até que ela se acostumasse, ficando embriagado com o ordor que desprendia das madeixas loiras. Ao sentir como ela puxava para si e o prendia com as pernas, começou a penetra-la, com movimentos lentos e calmos para logo se tornarem rápidos, violentos e profundos.

- Ah...ah...ah... -gemia ela enquanto ouvia o barulho da água e sentia suas costas batendo no marmore.

- Quase... -murmurou o Nara enquanto segurava as coxas dela e empurrava contra ela em busca de mais atrito entre os corpos, por um momento sentiu que devia chama-la pelo nome, mas ele não sabia o nome dela, ou sabia?- Temari-sensei! -disse, quase num sussuro dando uma última embestida.

-Aaaahhhh -gritou sentindo sua vista se nublar, enquanto era invadida pelo prazer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa das meninas, 1:00 a.m.

Ino andava pela casa no meio da noite, com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo e outra no corpo, tinha acabado de sair do banho, aquele tinha sido seu dia de trabalho na boate e tinha acabado de chegar (não deu tempo de se dopar ainda... XD). Estava quase dentro da geladeira em busca de algo, quando ouviu a porta se abrir, e alguns passos - "Deve ser a Temari..." -até que finalmente encontrou, uma latinha de cerveja la fundo da última prateleira, já ia fechar a porta quando sentiu-se envolvida por braços musculosos. Ela gritaria se não estivesse totalmente paralizada - "Este jeito, este perfume..." -pensava sentindo a leve fragrância masculina.

Gaara tinha ido até a casa da irmã ver se arranjava dinheiro para beber, mas encontrou algo muito melhor. Agora tinha um corpinho escultutral somente de toalha, parecia que ele tinha adivinhado. Esse era o seu dia de sorte, pensou enquanto beijava a curva entre seu ombro e pescoço.

- Aqui não, sussurrou ela, vamos ao quarto da Temari, que pelo jeito não volta hoje -ele franziu um pouco a testa, mas concordou silênciosamente enquato a seguia, sem desgrudar.

Mal entaram no quarto, ele a jogou na cama e começou a tirar suas roupas, ficando só em boxers. Ino não tinha a menor nossão do que estava ocorrendo, apenas sabia que queria esse cara mais que tudo no mundo, mesmo não tendo visto seu rosto direito, mas seu corpos conheciam cada detalhe, cada caricia, cada ponto de prazer do contrario, de que mais precisavam?

Gaara subiu por cima daquele corpo, de tonalidade branca, coberda por uma bela pelugem loira, começou beijando seus pés e foi subindo, joelhos, coxas, parou um segundo beijando o interior dessas deixando a Yamanaka ansiosa, ele subiu mais um pouco até o umbigo desta, enfiando sua língua dentro dele e desceu novamente até as coxas.

- Você quer isso? -perguntou olhando nos olhos azuis cheios de desejo da garota- então peça! -disse lambendo suas virilias

- O... ah... que? -perguntou tentando saber se o qe ouvira era verdade.

- Você ouviu -disse ele lambendo por cima de sua vagina- peça!

- Aaahh por... favor... ah

- Huh! Por favor o que? -outra lambida

- ME CHUPE! AH!

O Sabaku, mal esperou ela terminar para começar a umidecer aquele localzinho, passando várias vezes sobre aquele ponto que faz qualquer garota vibrar.

Ino sentia contrações por todo corpo, estava quase la, aquele garoto conseguia fazer aquilo como ninguém e Deus como era bom, deu um último grito e teve seu primeiro orgasmo.

Gaara lambeu seus labios e subiu para beija-la. Mal a loira recuperou seu folego, sentiu como ele voltava a estimula-la lambendo e mordiscando seus seios, enquanto se instalava entre suas pernas, apenas rossando seu membro vez ou outra.

- Hey! O que você esta esperando seu... aaaaaahhhh

Gaara a penetrou com força, fazendo movimentos rápidos, com os braços apoiados ao lado da cabeça dela, conseguia ver perfeitamente cada expressão, ouvir cada gemido, sentir cada toque, daquele delicado corpo baixo ao seu, por um momento pensou que queria tê-la assim todas as noites, era como se estivesse viciado.

- Sabe você fica melhor assim, gritando e gemendo, baixo ao meu poder, Ino

Ino, será que ela tinha ouvido certo, pela primeira vez ele a chamara pelo seu nome, isso era tão irreal. Isso foi a última coisa que ela pensou antes de dar seu ultimo suspiro e ter seu segundo orgasmo, se continuasse assim, essa seria uma longa noite...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na piscina da faculdade, 10:00 a.m.

- Nós precisamos mesmo fazer isso Anko-sensei? -perguntava Sakura, com maiô em frente a piscina.

- Sim, sim, faz tudo parte da terapia, agora preparem-se.

- Mas e aquele idiota, o combinado era ele também participar disso! -exclamou Tenten já meio nervosa, batendo o pé direito no chão com os braços cruzados.

- Calma ele já vem, é que ele está esperando um amigo dele -disse a sensei sorridente- "Essa garota de cabelos rosas parece perfeita, pelo jeito tem medo de água, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

- Esperaram uns cinco minutos até que pela porta entraram Neji e Sasuke, este último com uma cara de quem veio a força, ambos em calção de banho.

Sakura e Tenten olhavam fixamente os garotos, ambos com tórax bem formados e branquinhos, Neji um pouco mais pálido e alto. Sasuke usava calção azul e Neji preto, olharam um instante para as meninas, Tenten em seu maiô verde, com seu corpo bem delineado e rígido, Sakura em seu maiô rosa e branco, com seu perfeito equilíbrio entre seios, cintura e bumbum. (olha a baba XD)

Anko sorriu por dentro vendo como todos se encaravam- Agora todos em frente a borda da piscina!

- Mas agente não vai ter que pular ainda, não é sensei? -perguntou Sakura receosa.

- Tranquila, claro que não, agora faça o que eu mando queridinha -contestou dando uns empurroezinhos na garota.

Todos ficaram em posição frente a borda da piscina, na ordem, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura e Tenten.

- Bom eu pedi aos garotos para trazerem um amigo, pois como sabem eu também sou especialista em terapia de grupo com pessoas que já foram dependentes químicos, alcólatras, violentas e que tem algum tipo de fobia. Ao observar vocês aqui pecebi que temos um desses casos aqui -ao ouvir isso todos começaram a olhar uns para os outros como se eles fossem algum bebado, drogado, perigoso- agora eu vou em direção dessa pessoa para tratar melhor esse problema -ela começou a andar e parou frente a Sasuke.

- Huh! -sorriu de lado- Você pode fazer o que quiser, eu estou limpo.

- Eu sei -sorriu a sensei- mas quem disse que era você, o verdadeiro culpado aqui é ela -terminou empurrado Sakura para a piscina.

- Aaaaaahhh -gritou a Haruno, que com o susto segurou no braço do moreno que acabou caindo junto.

Neji e Tenten observavam a cena, pasmos, enquanto a sensei ria escandalosamente como uma cientista louca.

- Merda! -exclamou o Uchiha após pegar folego e ficou um tempo observando a água- Droga! -disse mergulhando novamente, olhou para os dois lados até localizar o corpo da garota que já estava inconsciente; segurou-a com um braço, enquanto que com o outro nadava para cima; colocou-a delicadamente no chão enquanto verificava a sua respiração.

- Sakura! -gritou Tenten, correndo para perto de onde estava a amiga

- Como ela está? -perguntou Neji parando ao lado de Tenten

- Não respira -respondeu Sasuke, pousando as mãos sobre o peito da garota e empurando, uma, duas, três vezes e nada.- "Isso só pode ser brincadeira, Sakura você não pode morrer, vamos reaja!" -pensava ele enquanto tirava alguns fios rosas do rosto dela, com a mão direita tampou o nariz dela e com a esquerda abriu sua boca; posou uma boca sobre a outra e passou a assopras numa tentativa desesperada de faze-la acordar.

- Argh! -tossiu ela cuspindo toda a água de seus pulmões, abrindo os olhos a tempo de ver nos lábios do Uchiha um sorriso de alívio e um olhar que demonstrava até um pouco de... ternura.

- Muito bem garotos, agora que já se divertiram -começou a malu... quer dizer sensei, mas não pode terminar pois o Uchiha teria avançado pra cima dela, se não fosse o Neji segura-lo.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É SUA LOUCA, COMO OUSA BRINCAR ASSIM COM A VIDA DE UMA PESSOA?

Sakura conseguiu levantar e tentava adivinhar o que estava acontecendo, olhando de um lado para o outro.

- ELA PODERIA TER MORRIDO -disse olhando para a de cabelos rosas, que corou ao sentir o olhar preocupado dele; Sasuke fez sinal para que Neji o soltasse, e este o obedeceu- NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE NÓS! -terminou, puxando a Haruno pelo braço e saindo pela porta.

Após isso a sala ficou em silencio, até que Anko arrumando os óculos disse:

- Muito bem, o truque da piscina nunca falha

- "TRUQUE!?" -pensaram Tenten e Neji, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

10:30 a.m. na sala dos professores de Matemática...

Shikamaru estava sentado numa cadeira com as mãos apoiadas em cima da mesa, pensando sobre a noite anterior. Tinha acordado sozinho numa cama de motel, com suas roupas dobradas numa cadeira e um bilhete por cima escrito:

"Não esqueça seus deveres"

Na noite anterior ele a tinha chamado de Temari, por puro impulso, em meio aquela situação foi o primeiro nome que surgiu, o Nara sabia que tinha 99 por cento de chances de estar errado, mas agora não sabia mais nada.

- Preciso ter certeza! -murmurou para si mesmo.

Poderia passar horas pensando nisso, mas sua mente se nublou ao sentir o forte perfume "My Cherry" invadir suas narinas, virou-se num reflexo, para encontrar-se com os olhos verde-escuros, os cabelos loiros, os seios perfeitos, a cintura fina e o largo quadril.

- Vamos começar! -disse ela entrando e colocando os livros em cima da mesa.

- Yeh.

Respondeu ele, passaram uma hora acertando lista de presença, exercícios programados e mais uma série de coisas, sem dizer uma palavra. Terminaram e a sensei começou a juntar as coisas para ir embora, mas a mão dele segurou seu pulso.

- Sobre ontem a noite... -começou ele

- Ontem, mas Nara-san -sorriu ela- ontem não aconteceu nada, absolutamente nada -e puxou seu braço, saindo da sala.

Este com certeza era o mesmo corpo, mas não a mesma mulher.

- Mas que problemático! -suspirou ele, cruzando os dedos atrás da cabeça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No vestiário, 10:45 a.m.

Sakura já estava de roupa, parada perto da porta do local onde Sasuke tomava uma ducha.

- Etooo, Sasuke-kun, foi uma coisa muito legal o que você fez por mim lá na piscina, eu realmente estou muito agradecida, de verdade, pensei que fosse morrer, você pode ser um cara muito legal, e fica realmente lindo quando está sorrido.

O chuveiro se fechou e o Uchiha pegou a toalha de cima da porta, para abri-la em seguida. Deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

- Eu salvei a sua vida, mas isso não foi de graça...

- Hum, como assim de graça, vo-vo-você quer algo em tro-ca -disse ela começando a andar para tras enquanto ele se aproximava dela, somente com a toalha na cintura e com os cabelos úmidos gotejando em seu torso nu.

- Exato -sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, agora ela estava encostada nos armários, não tinha escapatória, tinha que ser forte, não podia deixar-se seduzir, não por ele...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa das meninas, 11:23 a.m.

Ino acordou sozinha na cama de Temari.

- Putz! Eu realmente preciso parar de beber antes de dormir... -sentou-se na cama colocando a mão na testa, percebendo que estava nua- mas por que estou nua? -se perguntou, vendo a porta do banheiro se abrindo e Gaara saindo de lá.

Passaram alguns minutos se olhando, até que ele pegou suas roupas e disse:

- Aqui, não aconteceu nada, foi apenas sua imaginação -e saiu

Ino ficou olhando a porta, por onde tinha entrado um e saído um totalmente diferente, mas quem era esse cara frio e inexpressivo, definitivamente não podia ser o cara da noite passada! A pobre não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, até que seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Droga! por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?

Gaara estava do lado de fora encostado na porta, já de roupa ouvindo os soluços da garota, fechou os olhos e saiu caminhando pelo estreito corredor.

- Não aconteceu nada... -repetiu ele tentando acreditar em suas palavras, enquanto colocava os fones.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

12:00 na frente lanchonete da escola.

Gaara entrava calmamente no local, em silêncio olhando para cada uma da mesas que estavam cheias. Mal sabia ele que estava sendo seguido, atrás dele vinha uma Yamanaka toda disfarçada, com um sobre-tudo preto, um chapéu e uns óculos escuros maiores que seu próprio rosto, estava escondida atrás de uma arvore próxima a porta e teria entrado, se não tivesse tropeçado num cara que estava deitado no chão.

- Mas quem é o imbecil... hã Shikamaru, é você?

- Itai! Ino, tinha que ser. -disse virando os olhos em sinal de cansaço.

- Como assim seu baka! -gritou acertando ele com a bolsa.

- Hey!

Ficaram uns minutos brigando, mas acabaram caindo na gargalhada, como velhos companheiros.

- Você continua o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre pelo jeito! -finalizou com um sorriso radiante

- E você a mesma mala sem alça! -terminou sorrindo preguiçoso.

Dentro do local, Gaara estava devorando um sanduíche, enquanto sua irmã tomava um suco de laranja.

- Ontem eu fui la na sua casa -começou ele- mas você não estava...

- Na minha casa, por que? Aconteceu algo, Gaa-chan? -finalizou melosa, como se ele ainda fosse um bebe.

- Não, não aconteceu nada, e não me chame assim, e com você o que aconteceu? -perguntou limpando a boca com o guardanapo e tomando um gole do suco dela.

- Nada importante, mas você me disse que tinha que falar algo, o que é? -perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Aqui não, vamos dar uma volta.

- Ok.

Saíram do local rapidamente, ambos em silêncio, andando lado a lado com caras sérias. Qualquer um que os visse não duvidaria de seu parentesco, e também não se atreveria a se meter com nenhum dos dois. Eles teriam passado sem olhar em volta se não fosse as risadas escandalosas da dupla que estava sentada no chão.

- HUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUA e você lembra daquele dia que o Chouji comeu tanto que no fim nem sabia o próprio nome.

- Yeh, eu tive que leva-lo para casa... foi problemático.

- HUHAHAUHAUHAUHAUHUA putz tinha até esquecido dessa sua frase e aquele dia em que -parou de repente ao sentir um olhar sobre si.

Castanhos e azuis encararam os verdes frios e sérios, que logo se viraram e partiram. Ino entristeceu-se e abaixou a cabeça, Shikamaru apenas ficou olhando os corpos se afastarem, como eles conseguiam deixar a atmosfera em volta deles tão pesada?

- Ino, você está bem?

- Sim -respondeu sentindo seus olhos encherem de água- não aconteceu nada, absolutamente nada! -começou a soluçar alto, enquanto as lágrimas cobriam seu rosto

- Calma -disse o Nara pousando a mão sobre o ombro dela- vai ficar tudo bem, eu entendo a sua dor...

A garota se acalmou um pouco e olhou nos olhos dele:

- Entende?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1:00 p.m. no prédio de Física...

Tenten andava pela faculdade estava como um cão farejando um osso.

- "Merda! Mas onde foi parar?" -pensou abrindo a porta de trás e saindo, olhou para ambos os lados, até que o localizou, conversando com uma menina, loira de cabelos ondulados e olhos verdes, linda que parecia estar... que parecia estar... se confessando- "Mas nem pensar!" -começou a andar em direção ao casal.

- O que você me responde Hyuuga-san? -disse a garota corando um pouco.

- Hum, mas acontece que...

- Oi amor! -disse Tenten pulando no pescoço dele e beijando sua bochecha- estava te procurando feito louca!

- Quem? Eu? -disse ele confuso, esquecendo por completo a outra garota.

- Você mesmo, bobinho! -sorriu- Mas quem é ela, sua amiga amor?

- Ela é Nagisa Yumi, é minha parceira de Física -respondeu sem dar muita importância, olhando fixamente para os olhos da morena, o que não passou despercebido por Yumi.

- E do que vocês estavam falando? -perguntou Tenten virando-se para a loira.

- Na-nada importante, desculpa por te atrapalha Hyuuga-san, adeus -disse saindo correndo.

- Mas que garota estranha... -falou a Mitsashi

- Estranha ela, mas e você a dois dias atrás queria me matar e agora está toda melosa pro meu lado?

- Aff! -disse ela se soltando dele meio a contragosto- Eu estava te procurando, porque eu tenho um plano pra gente se livrar daquela maluca.

- Plano? -perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e fazendo cara de desconfiado- Que tipo de plano?

- E o seguinte, ela faz terapia de casal, correto? -ele assentiu- Ela está atrás da gente porque nós somos um pouco violentos, certo?

- Errado, eu sou um pouco violento, você é MUITO! -corrigiu irônico

- Calado! Bom é simples, nós apenas temos que nos dar bem durante um tempo, e como desculpa para toda essa calmaria vamos dizer que estamos saindo, não é perfeito?

- Perfeito? Eu acabei de perder uma garota por causa disso!

- E se depender de mim vai perder muitas outras, por que eu não quero ficar a vida toda tendo que me consultar com essa louca!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Já tenhu algumas idéias para os próximos e como vcs viram 2 casais já se revelaram, mas parece que isso só piorou as coisas...**

**Qual será o problema dos Sabaku? Como Ino e Shika vão resolver isso? Será que Sasuke conseguiu o que queria? Será que o plano de Tenten vai dar certo? Será que Naruto e Hinata morreram? **

**PARA TEREM ESSAS RESPOSTAS DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!!!!**

**Prometo ser maix rápida, agora que estou de fériasssss**

**by: .DaRk LaDiE** 28/06/07


	9. ROUBAR DROGAS? parte01

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

**Capítulo novinho, e com alguma ação, e eu também gostaria de irformar os leitores que eu vou começar a postar capítulos da minha outra fic: **

**Assassinato no "Grand Hotel Palace" LEIAM POR FAVORRR!!!!**

**Cap. 09: ROUBAR DROGAS!? (parte I)**

3: 26 p.m. na casa das meninas.

- Mmmm, que sono! Ontem a noite não consegui dormir quase nada -murmurava Ino enquanto andava pelo corredor- mas também... -se enrubesceu ao lembrar o não a deixou dormir- mas também... -abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de decepção, ao lembrar da seu agradável despertar- Kyaaa, isso tudo é tão confusooooo!

- COMO ASSIM ROUBAR DROGAS?

A Yamanaka parou ouvir a voz de Temari, ao parecer ela estava tendo uma conversa bastante séria com o irmão, ambos estavam no quarto e a porta estava um pouco aberta, dando para ver a cabeleira ruiva sentada na cama, Ino não pensou duas vezes antes de ficar junto a porta, pronta a ouvir tudo.

- Fique calma, eu vou te explicar -começou ele- o que acontece é que eu descobri que tem um cara que pode tirar o Kankuro da cadeia, o nome dele é Kabuto, ele disse que em cinco dias ele tira nosso irmão de lá...

- Como, ajudando ele a fugir?

- Não na verdade ele é advogado, disse que existem várias falhas no processo contra o Kankuro e que será fácil liberta-lo...

- Mas nós não temos dinheiro para paga-lo...

- eu disse isso a ele, mas ele falou que não queria dinheiro, disse que era só eu fazer um serviçinho pra ele que tudo estaria certo, é só eu...

- ROUBAR DROGAS!

- é.

- não tem nada de é, é. Não e pronto! -terminou a loira autoritária.

- Mas Temari, é pelo Kankuro, e além do mais nós dois já mechemos com isso sabemos muito bem como fazer...

- Sabemos!? Sabiamos, paramos quando decidimos mudar de vida, e se o Kankuro tivesse respeitado essa decisão nunca teria ido para a cadeia!

- e essa é a chance de tira-lo de lá, Temari, eu preciso de você para isso! -pediu o ruivo encarando os olhos da irmã.

- Uff! -suspirou ela- Você não vai desistir mesmo... -calou um instante antes de prosseguir- tudo bem Gaara, mas essa é a última vez, entendido, última vez! Agora me conte os detalhes.

- Ok, a equipe será formada por mim, você e mais um cara...

- Quem?

- um amigo meu, Uchiha Sasuke, ele disse que conhece muito bem o lugar que nós vamos roubar, parece que o irmão dele é um dos caras de lá, mas não se preocupe, ele odeia o irmão.

- E quando nós vamos fazer isso?

- Hoje mesmo, nós vamos usar o carro do Sasuke, e apenas teremos que procurar por uma bolsa vermelha...

- o que tem nela?

- cinco quilos da cocaína mais pura do mercado, bom quantos as armas, você ainda tem a sua?

- ... -Temari caminhou até seu criado-mudo, abriu a primeira gaveta e após tirar o fundo falso, mostrou uma arma cor prata, calibre 38.

- Está carregada?

- Lógico que não, eu moro com mais quatro pessoas, acha mesmo que guardaria uma arma carregada em casa? Eu coloquei os cartuchos em outro lugar... -caminhou para o guarda roupa, tateando sua parte de cima de onde tirou uma pequena caixa.

- Quantos você tem?

- Três -disse após dar uma rápida olhada- você?

- Dois e meio, vamos ter que ser bem rápidos...

- Quantos caras vão estar lá?

- pelas informações, uns vinte, vinte cinco...

- E esse Sasuke, atira bem? Não podemos correr o risco de perder ninguém.

- Não sei, pelo menos ele tem uma arma -respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ok, vá para a sua casa e prepare as coisas, encontro você hoje a tarde.

- Ok, você sabe onde eu moro? -perguntou ele se levantando e indo até a porta.

- Sei, mas nunca tive coragem de passar da recepção, pra ver em que tipo de antro você se meteu... -respondeu vendo o irmão sair.

Ino se levantou correndo e andou uns passo s para trás, como se estivesse chegando agora, fechou os olhos para bocejar e quando os abriu deu de cara com o Sabaku, ela ia desviar dele e entrar em seu quarto quando a segurou pelo braço, enquanto depositava uma mão entre as madeixas loiras e a puxava para um beijo, nada mais que um rossar de lábios, o suficiente para deixar a Yamanaka mais confusa ainda. Um segundo após ele a soltou e saiu, sem uma palavra sequer.

- Merda -murmurou ela entrando apressada em seu quarto- mas o que esses loucos vão fazer? -se perguntou pegando o celular- tenho que falar com o Shika...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

3:45 p.m. em um dos trabalhos do Naruto, no caso a pizzaria "La Fornalha".

Hinata tinha acabado de ser aceita para um emprego que encontrara no jornal e esse era o seu primeiro dia, ela iria ser garçonete.

- NARUTOOO -gritou, um homem com cerca de 40 anos, usando uma roupa de cozinheiro.

- Sim, chefe -apareceu o garoto, entrando apressado pela porta da cozinha.

- Eu contratei uma nova garçonete... -começou ele- essa é Hyuuga Hinata, dê um oi para ela.

A Hyuuga estava meio que escondida atrás do homem, olhando para o solo.

- Hinata-chan esse é nosso garçom e entregador, Uzumaki Naruto. -disse o homem apontando para o loiro.

- Hinata-chan, você por aqui... -disse Naruto abrindo um sorriso, surpreso ao vê-la por ali.

- Naruto-kun. -disse brincando com os dedos.

- Ué!? Vocês já se conhecem? Melhor ainda, agora ao trabalho garotos -finalizou batendo palmas e guiando-os até a porta da cozinha.

Naruto segurava na mão da garota, enquanto mostrava seu local de trabalho.

- Hinata-chan, nós temos três ambientes, um é este aqui que é o primeiro piso, o outro é lá em cima-apontou para uma escada e o outro é lá fora -apontou para a porta- os uniformes estão num armário na recepção, é só você passar la e pedir para a Ayame-chan, normalmente, em dias de semana a gente se troca la pelas cinco, cinco e meia da tarde, mas ao sábados, domingos, e feriados é bom chegar e se trocar logo, enfim, as vezes é um sufoco, mas acho que você vai se dar bem, hehe -sorriu o garoto.

- Ari-ga-ga-to... Naruto-kun -agradeceu ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

4:16 p.m. na sorveteria "Ice's Cream"

- Aff! Além de ligar no meio do meu descanso ela ainda se atraza -reclamava Shikamaru, sentado em uma mesa tomando água(N/a: ele naum eh o Gaara)

Ino andava apressada pelas ruas, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notou quando esbarrou com alguém...

- Hey cuidado! -disse uma voz de mulher- Perai! Ino o que você faz aqui?

- Sakura -Ino olhou para os olhos verdes da amiga, que mostravam um pouco de preocupação.

- É eu estava voltando da facu, aff! Nem te conto, mas o que aconteceu com você? Por que essa cara?

- Não é nada, agora eu tenho que ir -respondeu a loira tentando desviar da Haruno para poder seguir seu caminho.

- Nem pensar, você está escondendo algo, e na última vez que você fez isso acabou presa por ficar fumando maconha com uns caras estranhos -retrucou Sakura segurando firmemente o braço da Yamanaka.

Ino pensou um pouco antes de concordar com a Haruno, segurou na mão da amiga e disse:

- Vem...

- Mas o que!? Hã! Ino, pra onde você está me levando? -perguntou a de cabelos rosas, confusa, enquanto era puxada pela loira.

- Você já vai saber...

Caminharam uns 5 minutos até pararem frente a sorveteria. Shikamaru viu como Ino entrava no local, puxando uma outra garota.

- Yo, Ino -disse levantando a mão para que a garota o visse, ela pareceu reagir, vindo em direção a ele.

- Yo, Shika -puxou uma cadeira- tenho uma coisa urgente pra te contar...

- Percebi, você nem me deixou dormir em paz... -respondeu o Nara bocejando.

- Hey, será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui! -exasperou Sakura sentando e cruzando os braços.

- Ok, ok, Shikamaru esta é a Sakura, Sakura esse é o Shikamaru, sabe um dos caras da maconha...

- Ah! -Sakura pareceu, lembrar- Ele também já estudou com agente...

- Yare, yare...

- É, é, mas isso não importa, eu tenho uma coisa que vai deixar vocês de boca aberta...

- Então conta logo, porca!

- Se você ficar calada, testuda... Bom, é o seguinte...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto Ino contava o plano para os amigos...

Na casa dos garotos...

Sasuke e Gaara estavam no quarto, arrumando as coisas.

- Então quem vai ser o outro cara? -perguntou o moreno, enquanto limpava a arma de seu falecido pai.

-Que outro cara?

- Você falou que tinha mais uma pessoa pra ajudar a gente...

- Ela já deve estar chegando...

- Ela!? -pergunta o moreno arqueando uma sobrancelha.

TOC TOC

- Não disse... já volto -disse Gaara indo abrir a porta.

Cinco minutos depois, Sasuke, viu como uma garota loira, com uma calça preta colada entrava pela porta, foi subindo a vista até encontrar os olhos verdes da moça.

- Temari-sensei! -exclamou ele a reconhece-la.

- Yo, mas fora da Faculdade é só Temari, ou Tema, para os íntimos -respondeu em tom de deboche.

- Hmpt! Já deveria ter imaginado...

- Agora que já se conhecem vamos ao plano -disse pegando um papel, de uma gaveta no guarda-roupa.

- Essa é a planta? -perguntou a loira, vendo o irmão assentir.

- O lugar não é muito complexo, só temos que tomar cuidado com os vigias.

- E como vamos entrar -perguntou Sasuke.

- Tem uma janela nos fundos que está quebrada, eu já verifiquei, nós temos apenas que retirar alguns cacos, daí um de nós poderá, entrar e abrir a porta dos fundos. O escritório fica numa sala no segundo segundo andar, agora falta decidir quem pega a bolsa?

Sasuke, Gaara e Temari tocaram olhares e ficaram em silêncio, até que o Uchiha falou:

- Eu posso fazer, mas não posso prometer ficar escondido.

Gaara olhou para Temari que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, mas você tem quinze minutos se não voltar até lá eu vou atrás de você.

- Yeah

- Agora, vamos dividir as informações e as áreas de cobertura...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- O que!? Roubar drogas!? Mas no que aqueles problemáticos vão se meter... -exclamou Shikamaru batendo a mão na testa.

- É, ainda não acredito que a Temari aceite fazer uma coisa dessas -concordou Ino, e após uns minutos em silêncio- Sakura, você está aceitando melhor do que eu espera... -não pode terminar a frase pois a garota estava paralisada olhando fixamente algum ponto no horizonte.

- Acho que ela está em choque...

- Não por muito tempo, Sakura, Sakura, SAKURAAAAA!!!! -gritou chacoalhando a garota, que pareceu reagir.

- Merda! Ino sua vaca! -gritou começando a puxar os cabelos da loira.

- Argh! Então é assim, vadia! -gritou também antes de começar a puxar os cabelos da outra.

- Parece que as duas já estão ótimas, mas eu acho que temos um problema sério aqui...

- Shikamaru! -disseram as duas de uma vez.

- Ino... por que você resolveu contar isso pra gente afinal? Você nunca faz nada sem ter alguma coisa em mente...

- Sei lá, -começou a Yamanaka, apertando os punhos e abaixando a cabeça- pensei que vocês

talvez... pudessem... sei lá, impedi-los?

- Mas o que!? Ino você acha que é fácil assim, é né nos apenas temos que impedir as três pessoas mais teimosas dessa cidade -disse Sakura, irônica.

- Ela tem razão... -concordou Shikamaru.

- Eu sei, mas, nós não podemos deixar que eles façam isso, são três contra mais de vinte, eles podem até... até... morrer -disse num tom preocupado.

- Acalme-se Ino -disse Sakura colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio, com os olhos fechados e os cotovelos em cima da mesa, pensando. Até que quebrou o silêncio com uma voz decidida.

- Tudo bem Ino, eu vou te ajudar nisso, mas impedi-los, vai ser totalmente impossível, nós apenas podemos ajuda-los a não se ferrar...

- Isso quer dizer que você, provavelmente já tem um plano em mente...

- Eu também, não posso deixar você se meter em confusão de novo, porquinha, acho que estou com vocês nessa! -pronunciou Sakura, divertida.

- Obrigada Shika, obrigada testuda -agradeceu ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O dia correu "tranquilamente" e já eram 9:47 p.m.

- Tenten, eu realmente estou tentando descobrir POR QUE você esta me levando para o seu apartamento? -reclamava o moreno enquanto era puxado para dentro do elevador.

- É simples meu caro, Sr. Neji, eu quero leva-lo para meu apartamento para poder te amarrar na cama e então te molestar sexualmente, enquanto queimo a sua pele com ferro em brasa e te faço assistir "Xuxa, só para baixinhos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 e 7" -brincou, com um tom zombeteiro na voz.(N/a: homenagem a minha "querida" rainha)

- Xuxa! -retrucou ele tampando os ouvidos com as mãos- pensei que você era violenta, mas você é totalmente sádica!

- Você ainda não viu nada, mas eu preciso de você vivo e em boas condições para conseguir me livrar da Anko... -disse saindo do elevador e pegando algumas chaves do bolso.

- Então fale de uma vez, por que você me trouxe aqui? -indagou novamente, seguindo-a.

- Eu apenas tenho um relatório de física para entregar semana que vem, e já que essa é a sua area... -girou a chave no buraco da fechadura e abriu a porta

- Hã! Já entendi, puro e simples interesse! Você deveria se envergonhar de ter esse tipo de atitude tão baixa...

- Querido, do lugar de onde eu vim, as pessoas não ligam para esse tipo de coisa... -disse esperando que ele entrasse para fechar a porta.

Os dois já estavam dentro, quando perceberam que havia outra pessoa na casa.

- Ainda bem que alguma de vocês, resolveu voltar para casa, pensei que iria ter que ficar aqui a noite toda! -falou Tsunade, com alguma irritação na voz.

- Tsunade-sama! -exclamou a Mitsashi se recompondo e ficando totalmente séria.

- Tenten, querida, você sabe me dizer onde estão as outras? -perguntou sentando no sofá e tomando um gole de sake.

- Mmmm, etooo, a Hina-chan disse que iria começar a trabalhar, a Tema deve estar em algum bar, ou com o irmão, agora da Sakura e da Ino eu não sei...

- Ah! Você trouxe um amigo, pelo jeito... - comentou reparando na presença de Neji- Mas eu conheço você não? -começou a encara-lo fixamente

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

10:00 p.m. em frente ao prédio dos meninos.

- Vocês dois estão prontos? -perguntou Temari, que estava ao volante, os dois assentiram com a cabeça e ela arrancou.

Ela virou logo na primeira esquina, mas não percebeu, que estava sendo seguida por outro carro...

- Lá estão eles, vai logo Shikamaru! -gritou Sakura e Ino, que usavam óculos escuros e tinham os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Yare, yare, mas antes... -concordou pegando o celular- Alô?

- Alô, pizzaria "La Fornalha", Ayame, boa noite...

- Boa noite, eu gostaria de pedir uma pizza...

- Qual o sabor?

- Qual o sabor? -perguntou ele, olhando para as duas através do retrovisor...

- Portuguesa -sugeriu Sakura.

- Não, frango -tentou Ino

- Calabresa -decidiu Shikamaru...

- Assada ou semi-pronta?

- Assada.

- É para entregar ou o senhor passa buscar...

- Entregar...

- O endereço, por favor?

- Humm, deixa eu ver -começou, vendo como o carro dos outros três, estacionava em uma esquina, e na outra quadra tinha um grande galpão, com uma aparência suspeita- Rua: Quinze de Novembro, 780.

- Quinze reais e a entrega será em mais ou menos 45 minutos.

- Tudo bem...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na parte de trás do galpão...

- Essa janela fica a quase dois metros do chão -exclamou Temari.

Os três se olharam por uns instantes até que os dois garotos se abaixaram um de frente para o outro, posicionando as mãos para que a garota subisse. Temari subiu, e após estar a uma certa altura colocou os pés nos ombros deles e começou a tirar os cacos quebrados entregando para Sasuke. Logo a passagem estava limpa, ela deu uma olhada para dentro do lugar, era exatamente como mostrava a planta, ela olhou cuidadosamente para todos os lados procurando achar a porta...

- Achei a porta, só que tem algumas caixas na frente, vou descer -sussurrou pulando.

O galpão era bem grande e poco iluminado, perto dos portões da frente, alguns homens, uns oito, estavam bebendo e fumando em volta de uma mesinha redonda, onde quatro deles jogavam cartas.

Temari andou fazendo o menor barulho possível, chegou frente a porta e tirou cuidadosamente as cinco caixas de papelão.

- Trancada -constatou, pegando um clipe para abri-la e alguns minutos depois, os outros dois já estavam dentro.

- ok, agora começa a segunda parte do plano...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pizzaria "La Fornalha"

- Naruto, você tem que fazer as entregas, mas antes será que você poderia levar a Hina-chan para a casa...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hehe! Terminei o cap, depois de muitas semanas, axo q mais ou menos um mês!**

**Adorei todas as reviews inclusive na minha tradução recém-termindada "Encontros as Cegas", e para melhores resultados com essa fic favor clikar no botão GO logo abaixo...**

**A autora agradece sua atenção!**

**by:** .DaRk LaDiE 09/08/07


	10. ROUBAR DROGAS? parte02

_**Sexo, Drogas e Kunoichi's Paradise**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, o que me pertencem são: os 5 kg de cocaína, as três armas, os figurantes e o clorofórmio e a fita...

**Nota da autora: **Bom como podem ver esse cap saiu, muito, realmente, MUITO mais rápido! Isso é porque eu estou feliz com as reviews e tbm porque tava bem inspirada! Também queria avisar a vocês que ESSA FIC ESTARÁ SENDO PASSADA PARA O ESPANHOL, por mim mesma, e antes que venham me xingando, vou explicar as razões: Eu estava lá tranquila, pensando na morte... quando eu pedi autorização para traduzir uma fic: "**Sem Palavras" **da senhorita **darkgal69**, que expressou seu interesse por ler essa fic, até ai tudo bem, eu estava tranquila, quando de repente ela me ofereceu um acordo, disse que estava disposta a ilustrar algumas partes da fic se eu traduzisse para o espanhol... e como a carne é fraca eu nem pensei duas vezes... e disse sim, sim e SIM!!!! huahauhauhauhauhauahuhauhua, conforme ela for me passando os links das img eu os colocarei aki para q vcs tbm possam baixa-las, ok? Vcs tem alguma relamação, algum pedido para alguma ilustração? Me deixem em uma review!

**Cap. 10: ROUBAR DROGAS!? (parte II)**

- Eles entraram! -exclamou Ino, escondida perto do beco, enquanto via Sasuke e Gaara entrarem no galpão.

- Ok! Deixe-me o que vocês tem... -disse Shikamaru olhando as duas.

Sakura usava um short jeans e uma blusa cinza sem mangas, estava com um tênis Rebook e tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo. Ino estava com uma calça capri preta, e uma blusa azul-escuro usava tênis Nike e tinha um bone, em cima do cabelo solto, com a franja em cima dos olhos. Shikamaru estava com uma calça capri preta larga e um blusa marrom-claro, usava um tênis sem marca(N/a: cof-cof-pobre-cof-cof, mas eu ainda te amo!), tinha o cabelo preso.

- Putz! Por que vocês se arrumaram tanto? Isso não é uma festa... -disse cansado, após analiza-las dos pés a cabeça.

- Hã!? -exlamaram sem entender- Nós não nos arrumamos, apenas estamos vestidas normais... -exclareceu Ino.

- É! -concordou a Haruno- Mas agora temos coisas mais importantes a fazer... Aqui está Shika, o clorofórmio que você pediu e duas flanelas -mostrou para ele dois vidrinhos pequenos e dois pedaços de pano.

- Isso vai servir para vocês desmaiarem os caras, coloquem um pouco do clorofórmio no pano e segurem bem firme em cima da boca da vítima...

- Vítima! Que horror, assim parece que agente vai assasltar alguém! -exclamou a loira.

- É verdade. Mas e você, Shika, o que vai fazer?

- Eu vou vigia-los todos, e caso qualquer problema eu usarei isso -mostrou uma arma.

- Uau! -exclamou a Yamanaka- Não sabe que você tinha essas coisas!

- Não é minha, é de um velho que mora comigo... mas isso não vem ao caso! Peguem isso -entrega a elas dois rolos de fita cinza(N/a: dakelas bem grossas de caixa de papelão)- Tapem bem as bocas deles e amarrem os pés e as mãos.

- Sim senhor -fizeram pose de sentido(N/a: como no exército.).

- Yeah! Então com isso estamos prontos...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso dentro do galpão...

- Agora vamos nos dividir e tentar acabar com alguns deles, se ouvirem algum tiro podém abrir fogo contra qualquer um, Sasuke quando você achar a escada, deve dar um toque no meu celuar e no do Gaara, entendido? -falou Temari, os três estavam agachados, atrás de algumas caixas.

Gaara e Sasuke assentiram, e logo começaram a andar em direções difrentes, Temari fez o mesmo. Gaara usava uma calça jeans azul-escuro, e uma camiseta preta, Sasuke estava com uma calça jeans preta e uma camista grafite, Temari usava um short de ginástica preto que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma camiseta vinho, o cabelo loiro estava solto.

Sasuke andou caultelosamente até encontrar dois homens parados em um canto, convesando.

- Hey! Hidan, você viu o que o Itachi fez!?

- Fiquei sabendo Deidara... Mas roubar todo o pó do Orochimaru, e se ele resolve vim buscar?

- Yeah! Mas acho que aquele convarde num tem coragem de enfrentar o Madara..

- Idiota.

Sasuke ficou irritado ao ouvir o nome de seu irmão, e sem esperar que eles terminassem a conversa, deu um chute nas costas de Hidan, que caiu em cima de Deidara. Os dois estavam atordoados, quando Sasuke bateu com a arma na cabeça de Deidara e deu um soco no estômago de Hidan, fazendo com que ambos desmaiassem, continuando seu caminho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na casa das meninas...

_- Ah! Você trouxe um amigo, pelo jeito... - comentou reparando na presença de Neji- Mas eu conheço você não? -começou a encara-lo fixamente._

Neji estava suando frio, ele ja sabia muito bem quem era aquela mulher e o que ela estava fazendo ali, não era a tôa que ele era o que mais pensava naquela casa.

- Deixe eu ver -disse a Hokage, colocando uma mão no queixo e olhando o teto.

- Neji! -chamou Tenten- De onde ela te conhece? -perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu? Ah! É que... é que eu trabalho junto com o fornecedor de sake do bar dela... -respondeu com a primeira idéia que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Hã!? Fornecedor do meu bar... -repitiu a loira encarando o garoto ainda mais- Ah! Deve ser isso mesmo! -concluiu depois de alguns minutos.

- Sim, sim... Mas o que a senhora veio fazer aqui, Hokage-sama? -perguntou Tenten, mudando de assunto.

- É que como eu estava passando aqui perto, vim ver como estavam vocês na primeira semana de aulas e também vim avisar que vocês tem outro trabalho para fazer... -disse tentando ser discreta na frente do garoto.

- Sim, outro serviço... -disse entendendo o recado- Neji... -olhou para o moreno- sente-se ali no sofá, que eu já volto, Tsunade-sama, venha comigo, vamos conversar em outro local... -ambos a obedeceram.

Tenten levou Tsunade para o quarto, onde a mulher lhe avisou sobre outra festa que elas iriam ter que fazer no outro sábado, ficaram uns dez minutos falando sobre isso e mais dez falando da faculdade, até que voltaram para a sala onde o Hyuuga, seguia sentado, olhando fixamente algum ponto na parede.

- Pode deixar, eu falo para as outras que a senhora passou aqui, pode deixar...

- Ok! Tenten, querida, e mande que elas estudem bastante... Até mais -disse saindo pela porta.

- Tchau! -despediu-se fechando a porta.

A morena cruzou toda a sala com passos firmes, e um espressão séria, parou em frente ao moreno e o encarou, cruzando os braços.

- O que foi? -perguntou sem entender.

- Fornecedor do bar dela! -repetiu irritada- Por favor Neji, ela só acreditou nisso porque estava meio alta, mas eu não estou bêbada! -começou a bater o pé- Agora me diga de onde você conhece a dona da boate mais famosa dessa cidade, e não enrole, se não vou chama-la aqui e fazê-la se lembrar!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari estava próxima da área onde três caras jogavam cartas, bebiam e fumavam. Eles pareciam estar muito concentrados que nem preceberam sua presença, mesmo ela estando a dois passos de um dos caras.

-"Sempre tem uns idiotas jogando cartas..." -disse se lembrando do aconteceu com o Nara, tirou uma carta do bolso, um Ás de paus, jogando próximo ao pé de um deles e agarrando o pé da cadeira e puxando um pouquinho para trás, o suficiente para assusta-lo

- Hã!? Mas o que foi isso -disse o homem olhando para trás mas sem ver nada além de caixas-

- O que foi? -disse olhando também mas vendo apenas a carta no chão- O que foi é que você está roubando descaradamente, Kakuzou, seu maldito!- virou a mesa em cima dele.

- Eu não estava roubando, Kisame, merda! -disse começando a desviar dos socos dele, e também tentando atingi-lo.

O terceiro observava tudo e viu como uma das caixa se mexeu indo atrás.

- Acho que desses dois eu já cuidei... -disse ela passando as costas da mão na testa.

- É, linda, mas parece que você me esqueceu -diz um homem de cabelos prateados olhando para ela- me chamo Ukon, e você vai lembrar bem desse nome quando eu te entregar para os outros...

Temari fica nervosa por uns intantes, encarando-o seriamente- Você que vai lembrar do meu punho na sua cara -disse tentando soca-lo, mas ele segura sua mão.

- Calminha ai, gatinha...

- A é! -exclama dando um chute no meio das pernas dele.

- Auch! -grita levando as mãos ao local, dolororido para logo desmaiar.

- Bem que me dicerram que isto poderia fazer um homem desmaiar -falou sorrindo, olhando de novo a situação dos homens que antes brigavam, outros dois já haviam se juntado a festa e agora os quatro brigavam entre si, deixou-os la e foi para o outro lado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura andava pelo local, tinha conseguido desmaiar dois caras, um deles parecia estar dormindo, enquando o outro bebia algo. Andou alguns instantes até ver mais dois caras desmaiados no chão.

- "Alguns deles devem ter passado por aqui." -pensou enquanto arrastava os corpos para um canto e tapava suas bocas- "E, não deve fazer muito tempo ja que ainda estão desacordados..."

Enquanto caminhava na escuridão do local, pensava em porque estava fazendo isso, se fosse simplemente pela amizade entre ela, Ino e Temari, jamais aceitaria algo assim, no máximo chamaria polícia e deixaria que todos fossem presos...

Enquanto procurava a razão para isso, não pode deixar de pensar que Sasuke, também estava no meio de tudo isso, lembrando-se do que aconteceu no vestiário...

_---------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------_

- Hum, como assim de graça, vo-vo-você quer algo em tro-ca -disse ela começando a andar para tras enquanto ele se aproximava dela, somente com a toalha na cintura e com os cabelos úmidos gotejando em seu torso nu.

- Exato -sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, agora ela estava encostada nos armários, não tinha escapatória, tinha que ser forte, não podia deixar-se seduzir, não por ele...

Sasuke de repente se afastou, ficando sério novamente- É simples Sakura,-começou a vestir suas roupas sem se importar com a presença dela, que virou de costas- eu tenho alguns relátorios de matemática para fazer e fiquei sabendo que você é muito boa nisso...

- O que! Mas isso não é justo! -disse indignada, olhando para ele e esquecendo totalmente a situação anterior.

- O mundo não é justo, Sakura -disse sorrindo de lado, e se aproximando novamente- Mas bem que você queria que fosse outra coisa.

- Do que você está falando, que outra coisa? -perguntou ficando rubra.

- Algo como isso -finalizou juntando seus lábios da Haruno, em um beijo provocante e molhado, que não durou mais que alguns segundos antes dele solta-la e sair do vestiário.

_---------------------------------------------------Fim do Flashback-----------------------------------------------_

- Kyaaaaa! Mas que atitude foi aquela? -se perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça e ficando vermelha- "No que será que o Sasuke-kun estava pensando para me beijar daquele jeito?" -pensou, andando- Itaiiii -gritou caindo no, que descobriu ser, o primeiro degrau de uma escada.

Começou a subi-la, ela era um pouco grande e todas as luzes de cima estavam apagadas, Sakura estava segurando na parede para não cair, quando ouviu uma porta se abrindo...

Sasuke tinha acabado de subir a escada e viu um corredor pequeno com três portas, uma do escritório, outra do armário e outra do banheiro- "pelo mapa a porta do escritório deve ser essa" -pensou parando em frente a última porta da direita, e colocando o ouvido colado na madeira- "Nenhum som" -constatou, Itachi deveria ter saido, girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta, que rangeu um pouco.

O Uchiha entrou rápido, deixando a porta aberta, dentro da sala haviam, apenas uma mesa velha e um armário em um estado deplorável. Abriu o armário e começou a procurar, jogando todas as roupas, caixas e papéis que encontrava por lá. Abriu cinco das seis gavetas e nada, porém ao abrir a 6° se deparou com o que buscava, uma bolsa vermelha(N/a: dessas de viagem) um pouco grande, abriu o zíper e viu vários pacotes de cocaína.

- "Tudo certo!" -pensou pegando a bolsa e virando-se.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver como dois olhos verdes o encaravam horrorizada, com as mãos na boca.

- O que! Mas que diabos está fazendo aqui! -exclamou, incrédulo.

- Eu... eu -começou a balbucear a Haruno, mas antes de poder pensar em alguma coisa ouviram passos subindo as escadas.

- Itachi! -falou Sasuke ficando ao lado dela na porta e sacando a arma.

- Itachi! -repitiu ela pensando rápido- Fique aqui -empurrou ele para dentro- Eu cuido disso!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo! -disse tentando impedi-la, mas resolveu obedecer, era melhor pegar o irmão desprevenido...

Itachi subia as escadas lentamente, mas ao perceber que havia outra pessoa lá sacou sua arma e preparou-se para um possível ataque.

- Mas quem está ai? -disse sério apontando a arma para a pessoa que estava no centro do corredor.

- Itachi-san, sou eu, Sakura... -disse ela tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Sakura... ah! Kunoichi Sakura, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? -disse ainda sem abaixar a arma.

- É que as garotas do bar me disseram que você estava me procurando, então fiquei sabendo por um dos seus amigos que estaria aqui hoje... -engoliu em seco- Então eu disse la em baixo que era sua amiga e eles me deixaram entrar.

- Hum... -pareceu pensar um pouco- mas que bom -guardou a arma- então acho que hoje vamos poder nos divertir, finalmente... -disse se aproximando perigosamente dela.

Sasuke apertou os punhos ao ouvi-lo,- "maldito Itachi!" -pensou- "idiota como sempre"

- huh! Claro -concordou a Haruno, sorrindo.

- Então vamos ao meu escritório... -disse ele andando até a porta.

- Não! -ela gritou parando em frente a porta.

- Hã! Porque não, querida, você não queria se divertir...

- Queria mas é... é que... humm -disse nervosa.

- Você não estáescondendo nada de mim, não é? -disse colocando uma mão na porta ao lado da cabeça dela.

- Nã-não por-que e-eu faria isso?

- Não é, então da frente da minha porta! -ordenou, com uma voz fria e séria.

As pérnas dela estavam tremendo, mas mesmo assim ela não saiu da frente da porta quando...

- BANG! -ouviu-se o som de um disparo, vindo do andar de baixo...

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo la em baixo -exclamou o Uchiha, antes de sacar a arma e descer as escadas.

- Ufa! -suspirou a garota, fechando os olhos...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alguns minutos antes do disparo...

Gaara estava lutando com um monte de caras e ja tinha batido em uns dez. Ele estava se saindo muito bem, também porque os caras estavam desarmados eram uns idiotas(N/a: típico figurante de filme de karate falido), socou mais un três e logo todos estavam no chão.

- Ora, ora, você por aqui... -disse um jovem, saindo das sombras com cabelos ruivos, com uma aparência de criança, e uma arma calibre 36 em mãos.

- Sasori... -Gaara estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo-o.

- Gaara, pensei que não iria lembrar mais de mim...

- Como eu poderia esquecer o cara que mandou meu irmão para a cadeia.

- Bom estou vendo que você resolveu seguir o exemplo dele, mas ao invés de madar-lo para a prisão também vou manda-lo para outro lugar: o cemitério. -disse preparando-se para atirar- Auch! -exclamou quando outra pessoa pulou em suas costas e pressionou um pano sobre sua boca.

- BANG! -atirou antes de cair desacordado.

- Gaara! -gritou Ino, correndo para ele, que tinha no rosto uma expressão de dor e uma mão no ombro.

- Mas o que você faz aqui, Ino? -perguntou com os olhos fechados.

- Tentando de ajudar, seu idiota! Vamos dar o fora daqui -disse começando a empurra-lo para um lugar seguro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na porta do local, antes do tiro...

Naruto estaciona a moto, e Hinata desce, segurando a pizza.

- Toc toc -Naruto bate na porta.

- O que é? -aparece um homem com cara de bandido

- Vocês pediram pizza?

- Hã! Pizza, deixa eu ver... -fecha a porta na cara deles.

Alguns minutos depois.

- Num sei, mas podem entrar, deixe a pizza em cima daquela mesa.

Hinata e Naruto entraram, aquela parecia uma ante sala, era pequena e haviam nela duas cadeira e uma mesa, e do outro lado havia uma porta. A Hyuuga entrou e colocou a pizza em cima do local indicado, enquanto o Uzumaki dizia o preço...

- São quinze reais! -ele disse olhando o homem.

- Quinze reais, mas que roubo! -disse pegando a carteira quando...

- BANG! -ouviram o som do tiro, ecoando por todo o lugar.

- É UM ROUBO, NÃO DEIXE NINGUÉM SAIR! -gritou outro homem, abrindo a porta, e segurando a garota.

- AAAAAAHHHH -gritou Hinata .

- Hinata-chan! -Naruto, pensou rápido dando um soco no cara a sua frente, que caiu em cima de uma cadeira.

A morena deu uma forte cotovelada na barriga do homem e se abaixou, para que o loiro pudesse soca-lo também, o outro iria levantar mas a garota deu um chute em seu rosto e ele desmaiou. Enquanto o garoto deu uma cabeçada no outro o homem, que também desmaiou.

- Hinata-chan ligue para a polícia, eu seguro a porta -falou rapido e alto, devido ao nervosismo

- Hai -respondeu do mesmo modo, pegando o celular e discando os números de emergência.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todos os homens estavam correndo de um lado para o outro a procura de invasores.

- Gaara -disse Temari pensando se o tiro saiu da arma do irmão.

- O que foi gata! Preocupada com seus coparsas? -disse uma voz atrás dela.

- Ah! -virou-se bruscamente- Você de novo...

- Yeah! Aquele chute que você me deu ainda esta doendo... -agarrando o braço dela

- Vai doer mais ainda se você não soltar meu braço!

- Até parece, você está totalmente indefesa... -aproximou-se mais dela dando uma lambida em sua bochecha.

- Argh! Que nojo! Vou ter que passar cloro no meu rosto para desinfetar! -exclamou, enojada.

- Cale a maldita boca, garota! Já estou de saco cheio com você -gritou batendo-a contra a parede.

- Auch! -gemeu ao bater sua cabeça na superficie.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você... Eu vo... -não pode terminar a frase pois sentiu como algo, duro batia contra sua cabeça.

- Que saco! Você fala demais!

Temari sentiu seu coração parar ao ouvir essa voz, sua vista ainda estava nublada, mas ela pode sentir com perfeição quem estava a sua frente.

- Você está bem? -disse ele segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? -disse sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu fui comprar um sorvete, dai vi a porta aberta e resolvi entrar... -disse com preguiça.

- Aff! ¬¬ Vamos, eu tenho que achar o Gaara -disse ja recuperada, começando a andar na direção de onde veio o tiro...

Eles sairam de seus esconderijos para se encontrar com alguns homens, Temari sacou sua arma e disparou cinco tiros, fazendo-os se jogar no chão e ficar atrás da paredes...

Enquanto isso do outro lado, Sakura e Sasuke iam descer as escadas, mas ao chegar lá encotraram alguns outros homens subindo, Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um belo soco na cara do primeiro fazedo-o cair em cima do outro derrubando a todos. Logo eles desceram pisando por cima dos corpos atordoados.

Ino e Gaara estavam próximos a uma parede do outro lado da porta, ele estava com um braço em volta do ombro dela, a ferida do Sabaku sangrava muito, fazendo a Yamanaka entrar em desespero.

- Gaara! -ouviram e logo se viraram vendo Temari correndo em suas direções.

Temari, abraçou o irmão e verificou a ferida.

- Temos que ir... -disse séria localizando a porta do outro lado.

- Ino, Temari! -gritou a Haruno fazendo-as olhar para ela

- Putz! Agora só falta aparecer um apresentador de tv e dizer que isso é uma pegadinha -suspirou Temari.

- Então aproveita e manda ele avisar aqueles caras -disse Shikamaru.

- Agora é que ferrou! -exclamou Ino, olhando espantada, para dez caras com armas apontadas para eles...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bom a darkgal69, já fez uma ilustração para esta fic... ela eh uma imagem da Temari, com a roupa de show, logo no primeiro capitulo, se vcs quiserem ver, ai vai:**

http:// s178. photobucket. com/ albums / w252 / hellbunnyxxx?actionviewcurrenttemari (underlined) 00b . jpg

**Ps: substituam o (undelined) por akele tracinho acima do hifen (-) e apagem os espaços.****  
**

**Ufa! Acabou, mais um cap e em menos de uma semana... e como eu digo**

"_**Para melhores resultados com está fic, favor clikar no **_**Go****_logo abaixo:_**

**a autora agradece sua atenção_"_**


	11. Reunião

_**Sexo, Drogas e Kunoichi's Paradise**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, o que me pertencem são: os 5 kg de cocaína, as três armas, os figurantes, as balas, os carros e todos os curativos...

**Nota da autora:** cap um pokinhu menor, mas espero que vocês gostem. Pergunta: Vocês acham que a fic esta mtu rápida??? Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews!!!

**Cap. 11: Reunião.**

_- Agora é que ferrou! -exclamou Ino, olhando espantada, para dez caras com armas apontadas para eles..._

Temari suspirou pesadamente, virou para Gaara, que estava com uma mão esangüentada no ombro de Ino, segurando a arma.

- Sakura, você sabe atirar? -perguntou olhando de canto para ela.

- Huh -fez-se de desentendida a Haruno- Não, por que?

- Então aprenda! -ordenou arrancando a arma da mão do ruivo e jogando para ela- Shikamaru do meu lado! Sasuke do lado da Sakura! Gaara e Ino atrás da gente! -assim ficaram os quatro na frente, e os dois atras- No três agente atira... TRÊÊÊÊSSSS!!!! -gritou começando a atirar.

Sasuke e Shikamaru também, e Sakura após alguns segundos relutante os seguiu, as balas voram para todos os lados, alguns bandidos também revidaram, mas era muito dificil mirar e esquivar das balas. Aos poucos o grupo foi avançando, formando um circulo em volta de Ino e Gaara, Sakura e Sasuke iam na frente, estavam a alguns metros da porta quando as balas de Sasuke acabaram.

- Estou sem nada, andem logo! -disse agarrando Sakura pela cintura e ficando atrás dela, segurando sua mão tremula.

- As minhas também estão acabando, tenho somente mais três! -parou de atirar.

- Essa é a minha última -disse o Nara, atirando pela última vez.

-Beleza! -exclamou Temari, olhando para as cabeças dos bandidos que voltavam a aprecer de trás das caixas e paredes.

- IOH IOH IOH IOH -a sirene da polícia tocou fazendo os bandidos olharem para a porta principal.

- Corram! -gritou a loira, vendo Sakura ajudar Ino com Gaara e logo Sasuke sair pela porta atrás dela.

Temari atirou suas balas restantes, e pulou pela porta, Sasuke e Shikamaru empurraram uma enorme lixeira, bloqueando a porta.

- Ino o que a gente faz agora? -perguntou Sakura atravessando a rua.

- Aqui -disse Ino entrando no corsa que Shikamaru tinha alugado, abriu a outra porta e Gaara sentou, Ino passou o cinto nele, e após Sakura entrar no banco de trás, arrancou.

Shikamaru e Sasuke ficaram esperando na esquina, até que o escort vinho do Uchiha surge e eles pulam para dentro.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, antes que os guardas nos peguem! -diz a Sabaku pisando fundo no acelerador...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Fornecedor do bar dela! -repetiu irritada- Por favor Neji, ela só acreditou nisso porque estava meio alta, mas eu não estou bêbada! -começou a bater o pé- Agora me diga de onde você conhece a dona da boate mais famosa dessa cidade, e não enrole, se não vou chama-la aqui e fazê-la se lembrar!_

O Hyuuga suspirou antes de se encostar no sofá e olhar o pé da morena.

- Um certo documentário de "Pearl Harbor" ajudaria você a descobrir... -comentou baixo.

- Um o que!? -disse ela entre confusa e irritada.

- Um baile de máscaras, domingo de madrugada... -continuou ele.

- Hã? -perguntou ja ligando os ponto e descruzando os braços- Não me diga que você... -ele assentiu com a cabeça- Aff! -disse se jogando no sofá- Quer dizer então que eu, você, nós... -não teve coragem de conluir até que...

A porta foi aberta de forma brusca e por ela passaram Sakura e Ino deseperadas, ajudando Gaara entrar, ele já estava meio pálido, pois havia perdido muito sangue.

- Mas o que está acontecendo, Sakura, Ino -Tenten se levantou correndo, e parou em frente a elas.

- Gaara. -chamou Neji, amparando o garoto que acabava de desmaiar.

- Levem ele para o quarto! -ordeu uma voz vinda da porta- precisamos tira a bala.

Temari, Shikamaru e Sasuke, chegaram logo após as meninas. Sasuke e Neji pegaram o amigo e seguiram Ino, que os levou até seu quarto.

- Coloquem ele aqui. -pediu mostrando a cama com edredom azul.

- Saiam -disse Temari- Sakura, Ino, vocês fizeram enfermagem e estão prestando medicina, não? -elas assentiram- Bom saber, agora é a hora de vocês colocarem isso em prática

- Mas Temari, nós ainda não sabemos quase nada. -disse Sakura.

- Não importa eu guio vocês, Ino tire a camiseta dele, Sakura pegue algumas toalhas de rosto limpas, com um pouco de agua morna, Tenten -olhou para a morena que estava na porta- pegue uma faca na cozinha.

Sakura voltou com as toalhas e entregou para Ino, que limpou todo o sangue, ela estava tremendo e algumas lágrimas saiam de de seus olhos.

- Ino, quando ele gritar de a toalha seca para ele morder -mandou Temari- Sakura pegue as faixas do quite de primeiros socorros -disse ajoelhando-se ao lado do irmão e preparando-se para enfiar a faca.

- Arrggh! -gritou ele antes de morder a toalha, enquanto a irmã, movia a faca dentro do ferimento em busca da bala.

- Achei -disse, puxando com cuidado, até que pudesse pega-la com a mão, pegou o isqueiro e começou a aquecer o metal, até que ele estivesse vermelho, pressionou no local.

- AH -foi o grito abafado dele.

- A gase -pediu, colocando o pano em cima do local- Ino desmaia ele! -mandou.

- Mas... eu? -respondeu ela gaguejando.

- Agora! -observou como a garota, espalhava o clorofórmio em outra toalha e precionava contra o nariz dele.

- Sakura, enfaixe! -disse levantando e passando o braço em frente a testa para secar o suor, a Haruno ajoelhou em seu lugar e começou a passar as faixar bem apertadas pelo tórax e ombros dele.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma hora depois...

Temari estava na cozinha bebendo um copo de água com as mãos tremulas, Shikamaru estava apoiado no batente da porta, encarando-a sério.

- MAS QUE MERDA! -gritou a Sabaku irritada, jogando um copo no chão próximo ao pé do Nara.

Ela cobriu as mãos com o rosto, até sentir como era abraçada.

- Em quase vinte anos, vinte anos... ele nunca teve, nenhum arranhão -começou a soltar alguns soluços baixos- sempre era o super protegido, o garotinho da... familia... -colou o rosto na camiseta dele- até aquele dia em que o Kankuro foi preso. Agora olhe onde nos viemos parar... -passou os braços por debaixo os dele e apertou seus ombros com as mãos.

Sakura, Sasuke estavam conversando em um quanto da sala, enquanto Tenten e Neji estavam sentados no sofá, o Hyuuga estava com um braço por cima do ombro dela e ela estava com uma mão no peitoral dele.

- Por que me chamou aqui, Sasuke-kun? -perguntou a de cabelos rosas.

- Sakura... de onde você conhece o Itachi? -perguntou tentando soar o mais calmo possível.

O Uchiha e a Haruno estavam quase cochichando, até um barulho de vidro quebrado os alertou, todos olharam para a cozinha, mas logo voltaram seus olhares para a Yamanaka, que saia do quarto e entrava na sala, olhando para o chão, estava no meio do local, quando suas pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu de joelhos, apertou os punhos em cima do tecido das calças enquanto sentia os olho úmedos.

- Ino! -Sakura correu até ela- O que você tem? -segurou-a pelos ombros, vendo que a loira se rompia em lágrimas angustiadas.

- Ino! -gritou Tenten, pulando do sofá e indo ajudar a amiga.

Juntas, ambas a levantaram e a levaram para o sofá, aos poucos o pranto dela foi cessando até que a Haruno falou novamente.

- Agora, conte-nos Ino, por que você está assim?

- Sa-sakura... você nã-não entende... -gaguejou, esfregando as mãos nas bochechas, que estavam vermelhas.

- Se você não explica!

- Tu-tudo foi minha culpa... se não fosse por mim ele não teria levado um tiro...

- Mas o que! É lógico que não foi sua culpa! -falou indignada- Por que se não... -começou, mas se calou ao perceber como Temari atravessava a sala, indo direto para o corredor e entrando no quarto em que o irmão estava.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, olhou para o corpo adormecido, ele ainda estava um pouco pálido, e seus cabelos ruivos ainda estavam um pouco úmedos devido ao suor. Acaricio as mechas desarrumadas, quando sentiu a movimentação na cama.

- Te-mari -chamou ele com voz rouca.

- Estou aqui, Gaara -disse sorrindo.

- Auch -disse sentindo uma pontada de dor, e apertando os olhos- Nunca pensei que isso doesse tanto!

- Por isso pense que quando o Kakuro chorou feito uma mulherzinha ao levar aquele tiro na perna, ele não estava mentindo! -disse irônica.

- Você tem razão, agora tire esse sorriso falso irritante do seu rosto e dê logo o seu sermão... -ele disse colocando uma mão na testa.

Temari ficou séria de repente, antes de falar:

- Não tenho nenhum sermão a dar, Gaara, eu concordei com isso, você não tem culpa...

- Aff! Por favor, pare de se culpar, só a Temari arrependida é pior que a irritada -soltou com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Huh! Você quer água? -perguntou vendo como ele tentava umdecer os lábios- Vou pegar -levantou-se e caminhou pela porta- E a proposito, o que a Ino fez, ela está chorando enlouquecida la na sala? -perguntou.

- Ela... -começou fazendo uma relativa pausa- salvou a minha vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No terreo do prédio das garotas...

- Hinata-chan, você está bem -perguntava Naruto preocupado.

- Si-sim, Naruto-kun... -agradeceu, enquanto andava devagar.

Eles tinham acabado de voltar da delegacia, onde estavam dando queixa dos homens do galpão. Hinata estava muito nervosa, nunca haviam passado por uma situação assim. Já Naruto, estava bem calmo, para ele era muito comum ir a delegacia, buscar ero-senin na delegacia, já conhecia quase todos os policias.

- Eu te levo até a porta da sua casa, é melhor -se ofereceu, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Tudo bem -aceitou, entrarando no elevador.

Subiram calados, o Uzumaki acariciando os ombros dela para acalama-la. Pararam em frente a porta do apartamento, a Hyuuga virou-se para encara-lo.

- Entre um pouco, Na-naruto-kun -pediu, com a voz fraca.

- Claro -aceitou, olhando no relógio- já acabou meu turno mesmo... -deu de ombros

Ela colocou a chave na fechadura, mas surpreedeu-se a ver a porta aberta, entrou sileciosa, paralisando ao ver a cena: Ino sentada no sofá chorando, com Tente e Sakura tentando acalma-la, enquanto Neji e Sasuke estavam em pé olhando-a e olhando um para o outro.

- O que é isso, uma festa? -perguntou distraidamente, o loiro, olhando o monte de pessoas na casa.

- Naruto!? -exclamaram os dois olhando para ele.

- Sasuke, Neji!? -exclamou ele.

- Hinata! -chamaram Sakura e Tenten, enquanto Ino levantava um pouco a vista.

- Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, o que aconteveu? Por que a Ino-chan está chorando? -perguntou, andando até elas e parando em frente a loira.

- Ah! Hinata-chan -gemeu a loira se abraçando a ela e chorando mais ainda.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari atravessou a sala, muda, mandou um olhar para as garotas, principalmente para Ino e entrou na cozinha. La viu Shikamaru, sentado em uma cadeira, tinha os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhava seriamente algum ponto na parede.

- Oeee -chacoalhou a mão na frente do rosto dele- será que você dorme até de olho aberto? -perguntou irônica.

- Pelo jeito já voltou a ser a de sempre... -comentou separando os braços e jogando-os ao lado do corpo.

- A de sempre, você fala como se me conhecesse... -pegou um copo e começou a enche-lo de água.

- O suficiente... Mas ainda tenho me do de que jogue esse copo em mim... -sorriu.

- Talvez mais tarde, quando você me explicar como chegou naquele galpão, -sorriu também- agora vou levar isso para o Gaara... -começou a andar para a porta.

- Ele já acordou? -perguntou, senguindo ela.

- Agora pouco -olhou para a sala- Oh! Hinata, finalmente chegou! -exclamou olhando para a morena, que abraçava uma loira, inconsolável- Agora, Ino, pare com essa choradeira! -ordenou se aproximando delas.

A loira parou de chorar, olhando para ela com algo de culpa.

- Leve este copo para o Gaara, sem discussão! -deu o copo na mão dela, todos acompanharam a loira, até que esta desapareceu no corredor- Muito bem! Agora, por que tem tanta gente na MINHA CASA??? quem é você e você -perguntou olhando para Naruto e Neji.

- A Tenten que me chamou -respondeu o Hyuuga, dando de ombros e olhando para ela.

- Eu vim acompanhar a Hinata-chan, que estava muito nervosa por causa da delegacia... -respondeu Naruto.

- Hã! Delegacia? -exclamou sentando no sofá- é muito para uma noite só -massageou a fronte- Ok... Ok -suspirou, sentindo como Shikamaru massageava seus ombros- Todos dormem aqui hoje, amanhã conversaremos melhor sobre isso... A Ino dorme na cama da Sakura, Tenten e Hinata no seu próprio quarto, Sakura dorme comigo, Você, - olhou Neji- você -olhou Naruto- você -olhou Sasuke- e você -dormem aqui na sala, dois no sofá e dois no colchão, Tenten pegue o colchão, Hinata algumas cobertas... Tomem um banho todos vocês e descansem. -levantou-se e saiu sendo novamente seguida pelo Nara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hey, por que você fica me seguindo, é pior que a minha sombra -reclamou, deitando na cama.

- Tsk! Foi só pra ver se você voltou ao normal. -disse, encarando-a.

- Também não precisa ficar ai -disse chegando para o lado e dando espaço para que ele sentasse.

- Tenho muito trabalho pra depois de amanhã, ou também não vai acontecer nada? -perguntou sarcástico.

- Ai, ai! Acho que nós dois ja sabemos o que está acontecendo aqui pelo jeito... -murmurou fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Exatamente. -confirmou ele.

- Ok! Ouça bem, porque vou dizer apenas uma vez, Shikamaru, se nós quisermos levar "isso" que existe entre nós adiante, vai ter que ser de um jeito bem profissional, na escola você será apenas meu escra... huhum -limpou a garganta- a-ju-dan-te.

- Sei ¬¬, sabia que você tinha feito de propósito!

- Qual é! -exclamou levantando- Você mereceu por me sacanear daquele jeito!

- Ah é! -disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- É -sussurou com os lábios quase colados aos dele, até que ele resolveu junta-los, começando um beijo profundo, até que...

- Huhum -alguém limpou a garganta, atrás deles.

Eles se separaram lentamente para ver os cabelos rosas e os olhos verdes.

- Realmente... acho que vou dormir no sofá, pode ficar com a cama, Shika! -disse ela sorrindo e fechando a porta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino abriu a porta meio receosa, tudo estava em silêncio, exceto pela pausada respiração da pessoa que estava deitada na cama, paracia que estava dormindo. Ela andou até ficar ao lado da cama, ele tinha os olhos fechados e rosto calmo.

- Deve estar dormindo... -sussurou colocando o copo em cima do criado mudo, e levando uma mão até o rosto dele, afagou de leve os cabelos vermelhos, mas tão logo começou, tirou a mão.

- Não pare -pediu ele num tom baixo.

- Gaara, você está... -começou levando a mão a boca.

- O que foi Ino? -perguntou fazendo um esforço para sentar-se, seu rosto se contorceu com a dor, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Tome. -disse ela segurando o copo para que ele bebesse, ele tomou alguns goles.

- Urgh!

- O que foi? -perguntou preocupada.

- Água -respondeu simplesmente.

- O que esperava, wisky, não, vodka, talvez... -comentou sorrindo.

- Talvez -repetiu ele, voltando a beber, até que o copo estivesse vazio.

Ino colocou o copo de volta na mobilia, e sentou-se ao lado dele, encostada na guarda da cama, Gaara voltou a deitar, ela inconsientemente voltou a alisar seus cabelos.

- Por que está com essa cara? -perguntou, com os olhos fechados.

- Que cara?

- Essa cara de enterro, que eu saiba ainda estou vivo.

- Que horror, não diga uma coisa dessas! -repreendeu-o.

- É a verdade, mas não fuja do assunto... responda.

- Gaara, nós sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu lá, se eu não tivesse pulado em cima daquele cara ele nunca teria atirado no seu ombro -falou rápido, sentindo sua garganta ficar apertada.

- Você tem toda razão... -concordou, frio, sentindo como todo o corpo dele ficava tenso- ele teria atirado no meu estomago, ou no meu coração, até mesmo na minha cabeça, mas pode apostar qualquer lugar muito mais fatal que o meu ombro...

Ino respirou prondamente, sentindo como seu coração tornava a bater.

- Deixa isso para lá, agora descanse... -fez mensão de levantar-se.

- Fique aqui -segurou-a.

- Tudo bem -concordou voltando a sentar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Podem dizer, eu não poupei lágrimas nesse! Hehe, para o próximo eu prometo um SasuSaku bem feito e talvez algo de NaruHina. **

**Ps: Vcs perceberam q eles estão se acertando???**

**Bjokas e me deixem uma review!!!!**

**Favor clikar no GO ai em baixo!!!**

**By:** .DaRk LaDiE 01/09/07


	12. Verdades

_**Sexo, Drogas e Kunoichi's Paradise**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, o que me pertencem são: os futons, as roupas do Naruto (que foram confiscadas), os livros e a vontade para estudar...

**Nota da autora: **Yooo Minna-san

cof cof cof cof, eu estava indo escrever um capítulo quando uma pobre velhinha que estava atravessando a rua tropeçou bem na frente de uma caminhão em alta velocidade, daí eu...

leitoras: MENTIRAAAA!!!

oK ok, é que eu cruzei com um gato preto...

leitoras: MENTIRAAAASSS!!!

Tá certo então, como podem ver, tirei umas pequenas férias, por puro e simples bloqueio, mas após algumas semanas dando um tempo nas fics de Naruto, meu cerebro parece mais relaxado, então aproveitei e escrevi um pouco(bem pouco)! Espero que gostem!

**Cap.12: Verdades**

Sakura voltou pelo corredor e após dar uma leve batida na porta de seu quarto, abriu-a lentamente. Olhou ao redor e encontrou Ino sentada na cama, com Gaara em seus braços, dormindo.

- Está bem? -perguntou a ela.

- Ele parece bem melhor... -disse sem tirar os olhos do rosto calmo do garoto.

- Eu perguntei se você estava melhor... -disse andando até sua cama e pegando sua mochila

- Eu sobrevivo -disse suspirando.

- Então prepare-se, por que temos que entregar um relatório amanhã! -disse irônica.

- Ouch! Sakura-testuda, você sente prazer em me dar essa noticias _agradáveis_, não? -disse olhando para a amiga.

- Pois é -disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, enquanto sorria abertamente- mas para a minha tristeza e para as aulas da tarde, então você vai ter muito tempo para fazer. -avisou saindo logo em seguida.

Sakura caminhou pelo corredor vendo que dois dos garotos já estavam prontos para dormir, enquanto Naruto ainda tomava banho. Passou reto pela sala, procurando passar desapercebida, porém não conseguiu enganar um par de olhos negros.

Sasuke viu a garota, passar reto pela sala, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso "- Agora vc não me escapa!" -pensou indo atrás dela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tenten acabou de colocar os futons no chão e se jogou no sofá, ao lado do Hyuuga, que parecia estar pensando em algo...

- Então, nós vamos continuar com o plano? -perguntou, virando para encara-la.

- Hã!? -perguntou sem saber do que ele estava falando.

- O plano, para fazer aquela maluca largar do nosso pé! -esclareceu.

- Ah! -disse, lembrando- Não sei -disse abaixando a cabeça e olhando para os pés.

- Por que? -segurou o queixo dela e a fez encara-lo.

Tenten, mas uma vez se sentiu perdida ao encarar aquele par de olhos perolados, tão profundos e sérios. Antes estava decidia, mas agora se sentia frágil, com medo de realmente se envolver com ele.

- Não precisa ter medo. -disse Neji, como se tivesse lido a mente dela.

- O que!? -exclamou ela, desnorteada- Medo de que? -perguntou sentindo como os dedos dele acariciavam sua bochecha.

- Disso. -sussurrou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela e semi-cerrando os olhos.

Tenten fechou os olhos com força esperando pelo toque de seus lábios, porém nada sentiu, abriu-os novamente, vendo que Neji ainda a encarava com a boca a centímetros da dela, parado. A garota sentia o ar quente de sua respirações se mesclando, quando tomou coragem, e colocando a mão no ombro dele, fechou os olhos e uniu seus lábios, iniciando o beijo. Logo que seus lábios se tocaram ambos sentiram como uma corrente elétrica passava por seus corpos, longe de ser um sensação ruim, suas línguas se tocaram levemente e lentamente uma sentindo o gosto da outra, como se fosse a primeira vez, o que de certa maneira era verdade.

Neji se debruçou mais em cima da morena, procurando aprofundar o beijo, buscando descobrir os segredos daquela garota, que mesmo sendo uma chata, conseguia deixa-lo louco.

Tenten apenas se agarrou mais ao garoto de cabelos compridos, sentindo seu cheiro e seus lábios suaves e gentis, como ele era perfeito, com a boca fechada e sem aquela arrogância, é claro!

Hinata parou na frente do corredor, vendo como o casal se beijava, então deu um leve sorriso e deu meia volta, para seu quarto, só que não estava preparada para encontrar o que viu...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ah! -gritou abafada, com a mão na boca.

Naruto estava em seu quarto, nu como veio ao mundo, o corpo musculoso e bronzeado, contrastando com seus pelos loiros, seguindo do umbigo até... -caiu inconsciente no chão. (com essa até eu! X.X)

Ficou um tempo caída, até qua começou a ouvir seu nome...

- Hinata-chan, -pronunciava Naruto, enquanto abanava a garota com uma mão e a segurava junto ao peito com a outra- você está bem? -perguntou vendo como a garota abria um pouco os olhos e passava a mão sobre a cabeça meia dolorida.

- Naruto-kun -disse baixo, tentando se levantar.

- Não eu te levo até a cama. -disse ele, carregando-a e levando-a até a cama.

- Obrigada -agradeceu sentindo como era pousada sobre o móvel

- Você deveria ir ao médico, acho que você deve ter pressão baixa ou alguma coisa assim, já que não é a primeira vez que você desmaia... -começou a dizer, preocupado.

- E-eu des-maiei? -disse tentando se lembrar o porque, quando viu que o garoto começava a se levantar, e estava sem camisa- Ah! -tapou os olhos com as mãos.

- Hã, o que foi? -perguntou assustado.

- Su-su-su-as ro-rou-pas. -gaguejou, tentando respirar.

- Hã -disse olhando para baixo- Opa ! -exclamou correndo para o banheiro e vestindo uma cueca em meio a alguns pulos, voltou para o quarto- Prontinho! -falou sorrindo travessamente.

Hinata espiou por entre os dedos e voltou a fecha-los, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Sentiu como o colchão afundava, sinal de que o Uzumaki havia sentado perto dela.

- Hinata-chan... -começou ele, com a voz baixa, segurando os pulsos dela com as mãos- olha para mim -fez alguma força até que a garota destapou os olhos, encarou firmemente os orbes perolados- Você já viu cada parte deste corpo, não tem porque se sentir envergonhada...

- Hã -olhou para os azuis que estavam brilhando- Como assim?

- Enquanto procurava a toalha para tomar banho, eu encontrei isso -mostrou a máscara com lantejoulas e purpurina prateada- essa máscara é sua não? -perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

As bochechas da garota começaram a se tingir de vermelho, enquanto ela assentia debilmente, voltando a tapar os olhos.

- En-tão vo-cê des-co-briu. -disse angustiada, sentindo seu olhos se encherem de lágrimas- você deve estar achando que eu sou uma vadia! -exclamou rapida, com a garganta apertada.

- Achando o que!? -disse ele sorrindo enquanto tirava novamente as mãos dela do rosto, vendo os olhos perolados já úmidos e brilhante- Achando que a garota com quem passei os melhores momentos da minha vida é uma vadia? Isso nunca! Hinata-chan, quando te vi pela primeira vez, sem a máscara, pensei que você era inocente e pura, e agora eu vejo que...

- Que eu não sou nada disso, que eu sou uma vaca que trabalha numa boate de esquina! -disse saindo da cama e caminhando para a porta.

- Não! -falou ele num tom mais alto, abraçando-a pelas costas- Nada disso, você é como um anjo Hinata, linda e pura -apertou-a mais em seus braços- te quero para mim!

- Na-na-ruto-kun -disse enxugando as lágrimas sentindo toda a angustia ir embora com as palavras do loiro- Por que?

- Porque -virou-a de frente para ele, azul no perolado- porque você é a única que me faz sentir como se tivessem milhões borboletas no meu estômago -disse segurando o rosto dela

Hinata deu um leve sorriso, com a comparação meio infantil do garoto, mas isso era o que ela gostava nele, seu jeito meio infantil e bobão. Na verdade o inocente ali era ele. A Hyuuga então se aproximou a passos lentos ficando a centímetros do rosto dele, levou uma mão e tocou de leve seu queixo, então ficou na ponta dos pés e selou seus lábios.

Naruto abriu totalmente os olhos, surpreso pela ação da garota, mas logo relaxou, envolvendo a cintura fina com seus braços, procurando sentir todas as emoções passadas por aquele beijo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa e arrastou uma cadeira, abriu o zíper e tirou os livros que precisava para fazer o relatório, já ia tirar o caderno da bolsa quando ouviu uma voz grossa atrás de si.

- Não me diga que vai estudar a esta hora...

- Qual o problema, Sasuke-kun? -retrucou olhando pelo canto dos olhos, para o jovem que estava apoiado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

- Nenhum -começou descruzando os braços e se aproximando perigosamente- só que... -colocou uma mão o ombro da garota- nós não terminamos a nossa conversa ainda -falou perto do ouvido.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio, que fez com que todos os seus pelos da nuca ser eriçassem- Que conversa?

- Não estou brincado, Sakura -pronunciou sério- de onde você conhece meu irmão, Itachi?

- Ah! Não sabia que o Itachi-san era seu irmão. -exclamou um pouco surpresa.

- Agora já sabe -sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dela- Então responda minha pergunta! De onde você conhece o Itachi_-san_! -repetiu o nome usando o mesmo tom que a garota.

- Como assim de onde eu o conheço... Da vida, oras! O Itachi é uma pessoa muito popular, pode perguntar, todas as garotas o conhecem! -respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Hmmm -o moreno pareceu pensar- Não sabia que você era uma dessas... -concluiu sem encara-la.

- Hã!? Dessas o que? -perguntou confusa.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura! -exasperou-se- Eu vi a sua conversa com ele, mas preferi não tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas pelo que você esta me dizendo agora, apenas confirmei minhas suspeitas. -preparou-se para levantar, quando a Haruno segurou-lhe o braço.

- Suas suspeitas? Que suspeitas? -perguntou apertando o punho dele.

- A de que você não passa de mais uma daquelas garotinhas imorais, que ganham a vida dando bola pra caras como o Itachi e na frente dos outros se fazem de santinhas, tentando nos conquistar para depois se aproveitarem da situação! -falou de uma vez se livrando do agarre em seu punho e encarando friamente os olhos verdes angustiados

- Co-mo!? -gaguejou sem ação tentando processar as palavras do Uchiha, sentindo seu coração apertar e os olhos ficarem úmidos, procurou nos olhos negros algum sentimento, porém não encontrou nada além da escuridão e do ressentimento.

Sasuke deu as costas para a garota e ia sair, quando sentiu como era abraçado pelas costas, ia se soltar, porém ouviu a voz feminina, um pouco abafada.

- Realmente, Sasuke-kun, você é mais inteligente do que eu imaginava -disse encostando o rosto nas costas dele, aspirando o leve cheiro de sabonete- Dentre todos, você foi o único, o único a descobrir minha segunda face, o único a ver por baixo dessa minha máscara de inocência e honestidade... -abriu um leve sorriso, enquanto algumas grossas lágrimas molhavam o tecido da camiseta dele- as vezes até eu chegava a acreditar nisso, a acreditar que poderia sair na rua com a cabeça levantada como se fosse uma pessoa normal, quando isso não é verdade, quando não passo apenas de uma garota fácil que trabalha de striper numa boate de esquina...

O corpo do Uchiha se tensou, a garota estava se confessando para ele, porém agora ele não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa, pois ao invés de sentir-se orgulhoso, apenas sentiu-se incomodado. Pouco a pouco as palavras dela iam chegando ao seu cérebro até aquela última frase _"quando não passo apenas de uma garota fácil que trabalha de striper numa boate de esquina"_ então lembrou-se das palavras de seu irmão _"Kunoichi Sakura!"._

- Você me fez ver, Sasuke-kun... não não tenho o direito de te chamar assim Uchiha-san, o quanto minha vida é mediocre, fique tranquilo, nunca mais vou me aproximar de você... -finalizou tirando os braços dele, porém as mãos dele agarram os punhos dela, voltando a deposita-los em seu tronco.

- Voce deveria ter me dito, Sakura, agora tudo faz sentido, a atração que eu sinto por você, por esses olhos esse corpo, nunca senti isso por outra mulher, agora entendo completamente, você era aquela garota mascarada e bêbada, que se entregou tão plenamente e amorosamente, mas que depois fugia de mim, também era a garota mais inteligente e gentil da classe, que mesmo sendo tratada de um modo grosseiro, conseguia retribuir com sorrisos.

- Sasuke-kun, vo-cê -começou sentindo o rosto esquentar- era o cara daquela noite...

- Sim... também era aquela cara que você rejeitou um dia depois... sempre quis saber, por que foge de mim, Sakura? -ficou de frente para ela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Sakura estava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e encara o chão- Não sei, medo de me envolver...

- Medo de se envolver? Comigo? -disse ele levantano o queixo dela para poder mirar-lhe os olhos verdes brilhantes.

A Haruno apenas assentiu com a cabeça- Exatamente, eu sei que, provavelmente, todas as garotas do mundo dariam tudo para se envolver com um cara como você, mas eu não me sinto digna disso, sou apenas uma garota sem moral, que não tem direito de ter sentimentos! -levou as mãos aos olhos.

- Você não é digna -repetiu ele- acho que quem deveria decidir sobre isso sou eu, e sinceramente, não é isso que eu acho da mulher que me fez perceber que o sexo oposto não é apenas um brinquedinho de uma noite, a que me fez correr atrás, literalmente. Sakura, para mim, você é mais que digna, eu é que não sou digno, mas mesmo assim, nada me impede de tentar -disse juntando os lábios aos lábios dela.

- Nada -sussurrou ela sobre os lábios dele, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto sua cintura era enlaçada pelos braços fortes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yooo turma, ake acaba o capitulo -falando de trás da tela de proteção-**

**Sabe gentem eu tbm fikei esse tempaum sem escrever porque meu vicio por casis yaoi aumentou ainda mais (se possível) com meu mais novo shipper(casal) favoritux**

**HARRY POTTER x DRACO MALFOY**

**Estou louca pra escrever algo deles.**

**Bom espero que tenham gostado do cap e para que continuem a ler, no próximo vou apelar para a porno... huhum instrução sexual, ou seja vai ter hentai de algum(s) casal(is)**

**Curiosos? Deixem RR!!!!**

**PS: Este cap. não foi revisado então perdoem os erros, e já deu pra perceber que EU NÃO SEI FAZER DRAMA! XP**


	13. O Despertar

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, o que me pertencem são: as reviews (KIAAAA MAIS DE 200 -dançando marcarena-), os lemons, as roupas, lençois enfim TODOS os assessórios...

**Nota da Autora: **olaaa amiguinhossss, FINALMENTE

FFFFFFÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRRRRRIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS

HUAAHUSHDUHASUHAUSHAUHUAHUSHAUHSUHA -dançando macarena²-

Pra comemorar fiz esses lemons pra vcs e espero que gostem, pois me esforcei muito!!!!

ADOREI O FATO DE TER ULTRAPASSADO AS 200 RR E ESTOU MUITO FELIZ COM ISSO, MEUS SINCEROS OBRIGADOS A TODOS, DIGO TODOSSSS, QUE COMENTARAM E ME FIZERAM UMA BEBA... -esconde garrafa de vodka- QUER DIZER ESCRITORA FELIZ!!!!

**Cap. 13: O Despertar... **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Você não acha que eles estejam realmente dormindo, né, Shikamaru? -perguntou Temari detada de bruços na cama, a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro e os olhos semi-cerrados, com o lençol cobrindo-a apenas da cintura para baixo.

- Yeah! -concordou o moreno, que estava deitado de lado, olhando fixamente o rosto dela- mas seria problematico demais pensar no que eles estão fazendo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sasuke-kun... -gemeu a garota de cabelos roseos, enquanto o moreno atacava seu pescoço com mordiscos, beijos e lambidas.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso, Sakura -falou sobre a pele, já avermelhada de sua nuca, observando como ela se arrepiava com o simples toque de seu alito quente. Escorregou as mãos mais para baixo, enquanto Sakura estremecia e respirava rapidamente.

- Aqui, não, Sasu... -nã pode terminar, pois teve sua boca assaltada pelos ansiosos lábios de seu amante, sentiu como ele a empurrava para tras, até ao procurar apoio sua mão tocou o frio marmore da pia.

Sasuke a empurrou, até te-la totalmente apoiada na pia- Aqui sim, ninguém vai ver -sussurrou, enquanto movimentava-se contra ela num ritmo lento, exitando-a.

A garota cravou as unhas nos ombros dele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior para não gemer, porém quando uma mão travessa chegou até seu seio direito, não pode resistir...

- Ah! -soltou uma afogado gemido, enquanto sentia o moreno apertar de leve aquela parte de sua anatomia.

Sasuke sentiu um formigamento em seu baixo-ventre ao ouvir aquele gemido, ergueu a cabeça e encarou o rosto enrubescido da jovem, desceu a mão para a cintura dela, começando a brincar com o tecido macio da camiseta verde do pijama. Parou de subito toda a movimentação, beijos e caricias.

Sakura abriu os olhos, para encarar os negros fixos aos seus, então viu um brilho estranho naqueles olhos, antes de sentir como uma mão agarrava firmemente sua coxa e a erguia do chão.

- Aah! -foi o único que conseguiu dizer antes de ser depositada sobre a pia da cozinha e sentir frias mãos entrando por baixo de sua blusa, levantou os braços ajudando-o.

Sasuke olhou atentamente os os pequenos seios, como se quisesse guadar aquela imagem para sempre, voltou a atacar os lábios com mais vontade até sentir as pequenas mãos vagarem por dentro de sua camiseta, afastou-se e sorriu de lado antes de tirar a própria roupa, que foi parar no chão, proxima a outra peça.

Sakura respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar ao ver aquele torso musculoso totalmente nu, puxou o moreno para si e começou a mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha sentindo o quanto ele tremia, enquanto se agarrava a ela, acariciando seus seios com as grandes e suaves mãos- Aah! -gemeu ao senti0las fazerem o caminho até o short de seu pijama.

O Uchiha apertou forte as coxas suaves antes de puxar a peça para baixo, jogando-a no chão, olhou mas uma vez o belo corpo antes de se livrar de sua própria calça, que já estava muito apertada. Voltou a agarra-la começando novamente com os movimentos, sentindo como a garota o acompanhava, suspirando e gemendo, totalmente exitada. Pensou rápido e desceu as mãos por dentro da calcinha, até chegar na pequena e úmida cavidade.

A Haruno estremeceu-se da cabeça aos pés, precisava daquilo o quanto antes- O-onega-gai, Sasuke-kun, agora! -gaguejou respirando agitada e cerrando os olhos com força, desceu as mãos até as boxers cinzas, puxando-as para baixo como pode, até presenciar novamente aquela enorme dureza, envolveu-a como uma das mãos e passou a acaricia-la, vendo como cada musculo do moreno se tensava e como ele mordida os lábios de um jeito, que para ela pareceu, extremamente sexy.

O jovem, então passou a penetra-la com um dedo, e logo após, tirou a pequena peça branca que o impedia de continuar, afastou as mãos dela de seu membro, e bobeou algumas vezes, para lubrificar, separou as pernas alvas e se situou entre elas, beijou o pescoço dela até chegar em seu ouvido e perguntar- Rápido ou devagar?

- RÁPIDO -contestou cravando as unhas em suas costas, e envolvendo o corpo dele com as pernas, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse de uma vez- Ah -soltou um leve gemido por causa da dor, porém logo se acostumou incentivando suado Uchiha a começar com os movimentos.

Sasuke segurou firme a cintura dela começando a entrar e sair rapidamente, apenas ouvindo os gemidos, ofegos e palavras desconexas da garota que estava a beira de seu ápice. Ofegou quando sentiu os dedos delicados correndo por suas costas, enquanto as pernas dela se enroscavam puxando-o mais ainda.

- Aaah... ah... aah SAS-SUKE-KUN -gemeu alto, chegando ao orgasmo...

Sasuke entrou mais algumas vezes, antes de sentir sua visão embaçada, e seu corpo ser possuido por uma explosão de prazer...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-** Eu vou meter a mão na tua se você não parar com isso agora! -avisou Tenten com a respiração ofegante.

- Pode bater... eu não ligo -respondeu Neji, com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço da garota.

Tenten ficou em silêncio, até que o jovem deu um beijo melhado em sua nuca, fazendo-a ter um arrepio- Desgraçado, você só diz isso porque gosta! -contestou arranhado as costas dele, vendo como ele estremecia.

- Talvez -falou ele encarando com os profundos orbes, para voltar a tomar seus lábios rubros em um beijo rápido, sentindo como as unhas longas entravam por dentro de sua camiseta preta. Se afastou alguns centímetros e deixou que ela arrancasse a peça.

Tenten olhou fixamente aquele peitoral branco, facilmente marcável, pensando pela décima vez em como foi idiota por não reconhecê-lo, porém pensou em todas as brigas que tiveram até chegar a isso e percebeu que talvez fosse algo relacionado ao seu subconsiente... Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada já agora ele estava tentando descobrir todos seus pontos sencíveis com a língua enquanto levantava INdiscretamente sua camisola.

Neji levantou a camisola, até chegar aquelas fimes e grossas coxas, segurou-as com as duas mãos fazendo-as separarem-se para poder se acomodar entre elas.

- Ah... -soltou a garota quando seus baixo-ventres se tocaram, percebendo o quão necessitado o garoto estava.

Começaram com os movimentos sincronizados, que lhes permitiam um prazer intenso, os dois sabiam que precisavam disso, mas queriam prolongar o prazer de quelquer forma. Tenten trocou as posições, enquanto Neji se aproveitava para tirar-lhe a sua roupa de dormir, revelando o pequeno sutiã de algodão branco, sem costura. (direto do catalogo da "De' Milus")

A morena passou a beijar com ansia a boca e o rosto do Hyuuga, levando-o a loucura, sem deixar de calvalar sobre ele, porém, após alguns segundos, sentiu como algo lhe incomodava, e parou, olhando fixamente para o feixe e o cinto da calça jeans do outro. Sorriu maliciosamente antes de descer até o cós da calça.

- Oh! Sim... -ofegou Neji ao sentir as mãos da garota abaixando sua calça, para logo tocarem diretamente sua ereção por cima do tecido.

A Mitsashi tirou totalmente o jeans e depois de olhar por uns instantes o volume, voltou a setar-se por cima dele, atacando dessa vez o pescoço e os ombros do garoto, que logo adiquiriram uma cor avermelhada. Sentiu as mão frias entrarem por baixo de seu sutiã e apenas levantou os braços.

Ele estava a ponto de explodir, tudo era intenso de mais, estava sem plenamente controlado por essa garota, e o pior, não queria resistir, queria se afogar nesse mas de prazer que lele estava lhe dando queria ser consumido totalmente por essa rainha do sexo, e na hora que sentiu os dedos dela por dentro de sua cueca, percebeu que era a hora, ajudou ela a livrar-se de sua cueca enquanto procurava, também tirar sua calcinha...

Então logo após terem suas roupas liberada, suas mentes ficaram em braco, e uma loucura tomou conta de seus corpos. E logo após uma mordida no ombro direito de um certo moreno só vale ressaltar que houve uma sucessão de gemidos, chupadas, gritos, ofegos até culminarem no prazer carnal de dois adolescentes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura e Sasuke voltaram para a sala algumas horas depois e encontraram o comodo em silêncio total, exceto pelas respirações pausadas de dois jovens que dormiam apertados no sofá cobertos por um fino lençol branco, porém eles não viram isso, porque fora a escuridão também estavam cansados demais para reparam em algo, deitaram juntos e logo adormeceram.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi

Temari espreguiçou-se lentamente ao ouvir o som irritante do aparelho, iria desliga-lo, se não estivesse sendo impedida por um par de braços músculos que rodeavam sua fina cintura, tentou se desvencilhar, porém ao não obter muito sucesso, deu uma cotovelada na cabeça do garoto que dormia ao seu lado.

- Au -resmungou o Nara, meio desnorteado esfregando a cabeça- Pra que tanta violência logo de manhã? -perguntou bocejando.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar -disse ela saindo da cama nua e pegando algumas roupas, entrando no banheiro.

O Nara olhou a porta entre aberta ouvindo em seguida o som do chuveiro, olhou o relógio- 6:30 da manhã! Isso é horário de gente!? -reclamou, levantando e entrando no banheiro atrás da loira- Você tem enxaguante bucal -perguntou, enquanto lavava o rosto na pia.

- Deve ter ai no armário -respondeu ela, enquanto terminava de se esfregar.

Shikamaru colocou um pouco de enxaguante na boca e logo de um bochecho de dez segundos cuspiu de volta na pia, olhou a garota fechar o chuveiro e abrir o box de vidro transparente.

Temari enrolou a toalha na cabeça e colocou lentamente suas roupas sendo acompanhada pelo olhar observador do outro.

Shikamaru estava com suas boxers e depois de colocar suas calças pretas eles saíram para a cozinha...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O sol estava quase nascendo, e alguma claridade já chegava até seus olhos, abriu um pouco os orbes negros, e tudo que viu foi... rosa!? Abriu os olhos vendo melhor, estava deitado ao lado da garota de cabelos rosa com o rosto junto ao pescoço desta, inspirou profundamente o cheiro que desprendia das madeixas e já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu uma voz alta, clara e talvez um pouco irritada dizer:

- Não acredito que vocês estejam nus!

Sasuke levantou um pouco o rosto e pode ver um par de pernas e pés enfiados em pantufas roxas, olhou mais acima e viu um robe, também roxo.

Sakura levantou assustada, encontrando uma Temari de costas para si, olhando irritada para Tenten e Neji, que pareciam ainda mais atordoados que si mesma.

- Merda! -soltou Tente pegando o lençol e saindo correndo enrolada nele.

- ... -todos ficaram em silêncio uma fração de segundo, antes de Neji pegar um travesseiro e sua cueca que estava e sair atrás dela.

- Mas que... -ia dizer a Sabaku, quando percebeu dois vultos atrás de si- Shikamaru, não me diga que há mais gente pelada na minha sala!

Foi ai que os dois que sobraram perceberam a presença do outro garoto que já estava sentado no sofá acendendo um cigarro.

- Aff! Não. Esses daí estão vestidos. -respondeu entediado, procurando o controle da tv.

Temari caminhou até ele e tirou-lhe o cigarro da boca, para dar uma tragada, olhou para Sakura, vendo que estava descabelada, porém vestida e perguntou:

- E a Hinata com o meu café?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

- Acho que ela acabou de acordar -respondeu Sakura se levantando- vou tomar um banho...

- Sozinha -completou vendo como o outro garoto se levantava para ir atrás dela, fazendo-o desistir no meio do caminho e sentar no sofá- Shikamaru, coloque a água pra ferver, preciso de cafeina -disse enquanto pegava o controle e mudava de canal.

Sasuke o encarou, esperando que o amigo reclamasse e começasse a discutir sobre o assunto, porém o Nara apenas suspirou e levantou, indo até a cozinha bocejando e resmungando algo como "problemática". Sorriu a ver a cena de seu amigo que foi "domado" pela garota, mesmo suspeitando que estivesse na mesma situação...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alguns minutos antes...

- Tenten! Sua maluca! -disse o garoto, agarrando o braço da morena.

- Nossa, qual o problema Neji-sam -respondeu ela parando no meio do corredor, com um sorriso colgate no rosto.

- Você me deixou sozinho la no meio daquele monte de gente, nu... -respondeu ele dando um olhar mortal para ela.

- Que isso você tem um belo corpo, nada do que se envergonhar, fora é claro esse chupões, mordidas e aranhões espalhados por todo o seu peitoral branquelo -sorriu mais ainda ao ver como o rosto dele ficava vermelho de fúria.

Neji olhou seu próprio corpo por um instante- Não tenho culpa se minha namorada é uma maluca selvagem! -retrucou.

Tenten parou de sorrir- Namorada? -repetiu, olhando curiosa para ele.

Neji colocou a cueca e cruzou os braços na frente do tórax olhando para o outro lado- Claro, pensei que esse era o combinado...

- Oh! Sim, sim, como não!? -respondeu ela feliz- Agora saia do meio desse corredor, não quero mais ninguém olhando para o que é meu! -pegou na mão dele e abriu a porta do quarto, acendeu a luz e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH -gritou Hinata correndo para o banheiro, deixando um Naruto dolorido jogado no chão.

- Itaiiii -choramingou o loirinho, enquanto se levantava massageando o traseiro, com suas boxers brancas com desenhos de pratos de ramen.

Tenten passou por ele e entrou no banheiro, deixando os dois garotos de roupas de baixo, sozinhos se encarando... (N/a: yaoiiiiii \o/)

Neji atravessou o comodo e ficou frente a frente com o outro, chegando cada vez mais perto. Olhou-o nos olhos e... deu um forte soco na cabeça dele.

- Itai! Por que você fez isso Nejiii -perguntou Naruto irritado com um galo se formando no alto da cebeça.

- Isso foi por você ficar me encarando desse jeito, agora coloque suas roupas e vá la na sala pegar as minhas -ordenou enquanto deitava na cama que estava arrumada, ou seja a de Tenten- e rápido!!

- Mas como vou fazer isso se as minhas roupas estão la dentro? -perguntou o loiro.

Os dois suspiraram alto e ficaram com uma gotinha na cabeça u.u' !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**HOU HOU HOU, KERIDUSSSS...**

**Terminou mais um cap... UFA!**

**Gostaram? -olhinhus brilhantes- .**

**Estou tão feliz, finalmente consegui terminar minha fic sobre J-rock, e eu usei os membros do "Malice Mizer"...**

**kiaaaaa**

**Mana-sama e Gacktuo**

**se vcs quiserem ler, entrem no meu profile, o nome eh "Como Antigamente", não esqueçam da rr pra mi deixar feliz!!! **

**cof cof -merchan- cof cof**

**Também keria comentar sobre uma rr que me deixaram falando algo sobre... -fica vermelha-**

**sobre... -fica mais vermelha-**

**sobre... -começa sair fumacinha-**

**Kyaaaaa**

**Não consigu falarrrr, eh a rr da **Temariiii**(ou pelo menos qeh isso que ela(e) diz) o.Õ**

**e vou responder a essa rr por que é algo que interessa a todos(ou quase todos), antes de fazer um lemon desse tipo antes gostaria de saber como os(as) leitores(as) aceitariam o sexo anal (faleiiii -muita muita vergonha-) nessa fic, podem ser sinceros, ngm vai ficar sabendo eu promento!!!! Respondam numa rr pra mim, ok?**

**Bjokas e até o próximo cap de SDKP**

**Obs:** se quiserem sempe saber qdo sai o cap da fic, já que nunca tem dia certo e só assinalar "Add Story to Alert Story", qdo estiver deixando rr ou no mesmo box da "submit review", e vc vai receber um e-mail do porém isso é apenas para os que tem conta no site

**By:**.DaRk LaDiE 12/12/07


End file.
